<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Modern retelling... by ImBlackKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480863">A Modern retelling...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBlackKitten/pseuds/ImBlackKitten'>ImBlackKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Hange Zoë, Asexual Relationship, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cock Rings, Communication and Trust, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dealing With Loss, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fucked Silly, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulative Erwin Smith, Mild S&amp;M, Military, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Minor Character Death, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Poor Jean Kirstein, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Teasing, Temperature Play, Titans, Top Levi Ackerman, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, War, color system safe words, oversimplified military, safe words, titans in modern world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBlackKitten/pseuds/ImBlackKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and the 104 training corps spend three years training so that they can join the military and (hopefully) help people. Things don't go exactly as planned when Eren meets a short, grumpy man on base and has a heated one night stand with him, only to find (months later) that this man is his supervisor and Eren's stuck in an elite team halfway across the world lead by the guy he's been crushing on since that one night.</p><p>**Tags and summary to be changed as I progress the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, </p><p>This is the first fan fiction I've written in a really long time. Last thing I wrote was in middle school, and who knows what's happened to that. Anyways, let me know what you think and if I should continue it. </p><p>Also, I don't really know how the US military works, and I don't really care. For simplicity's sake, it works similar to how it works in SNK. Three branches, and they're trained in everything (navy, air, etc) and you choose your branch when you graduate. </p><p>-ImBlackKitten</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hadn’t even been in my apartment for even ten minutes before Commander Eyebrows called me. </p>
<p>“Ackerman.”</p>
<p>“Levi, I need you to come to base in two hours,” he told me. </p>
<p>“If this is for one of Hanji’s experiments, count me out. I’d rather die in the field than in a lab.”</p>
<p>“Why do…” Erwin sighed, “No, Hanji’s in California right now. Commander Pixis is insisting that he show us the new training regimen, and I need someone to represent the scouting legion to be there.”</p>
<p>“And you couldn’t do this because?” I almost didn’t ask. I knew Erwin was ditching because he couldn’t be bothered with something as trivial as this. Fuck, this was below my pay-grade and he knows that. I know there was no way out of this, but I could bitch about it all I wanted. </p>
<p>“You know I don’t have time for that, Levi. Unless you want your next mission pushed back another week I recommend you be there on time.”</p>
<p>“Tch,” I scowled at my phone, “I’m not dressing up for this.”</p>
<p>“I never asked you to,” I could almost see his smirk at that line. “He wants you there at eleven, and who knows how long he’ll keep you there.”</p>
<p>“He’s not keeping me for longer than two hours, I just got back to America and I intend to enjoy my freedom while it lasts.”</p>
<p>“You say this as if you don’t have any freedom while overseas. You have days off, you know.”</p>
<p>“I have days stuck with my squad, you mean.”</p>
<p>“When are you going to settle down, Levi? You’re like a boiling kettle.”</p>
<p>“What does it matter to you, Commander Bushy Brows?”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to be able to avoid it forever, Levi.”</p>
<p>“I can avoid it for as long as I goddamn please.” I pulled the phone from my ear and hung up before Erwin got a chance to reply. </p>
<p>My duffel bag was still in the entryway. I hadn’t had the time to put anything away before the commander had called. After putting my phone in my back pocket I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked to my room. I could almost feel the dust in the stagnant air choking me. I put the bag next to the bed and opened the linen closet to grab my cleaning supplies. After being gone for three months, my apartment had gathered an unacceptable amount of dirt. Removing said dirt was more important to me than putting my things away. I still had two hours, and the base was a ten minute walk from here, so I had plenty of time to clean up and get there on time. </p>
<p>After wiping every surface in my apartment and cleaning the filth from the plane ride off me, I threw on a pair of camo cargo pants and a white tank top. The early fall in Boston was warm enough that I didn’t need a jacket to keep me warm. Hopefully my casual dress would show how disinterested I was in this meeting, and maybe Pixis would let me go early. </p>
<p>. . . . . . .</p>
<p>Commander Pixis did not let me leave early. Instead, he insisted that I stay for no less than three hours as he paraded around the grounds explaining the increased security and work ethic that was expected here. It didn’t mean much to me because I’d never gone to military school. Erwin took me off the streets for a special job, and I stayed with him ever since, so I never had to suffer through this training. </p>
<p>Apparently, Commander Pixis did not get the memo that nobody was listening to him at this point. I turned to the side hoping that there would be something to look at that would be more interesting than whatever Dot was going on about. </p>
<p>The grounds were not bad, I’d give it that much. The grass was lush and full, not yet dried up from the upcoming winter. Maple trees sparsely covered the land and some shrubbery decorated the plots underneath the windows. There weren’t any flowers, but I suppose a military training base was more about practicality than extravagance. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of my eye I could see a track with a single, tall figure running around it. He had messy brown hair and a lean figure. It looked like he’d been out here for awhile because I could see the signs of exhaustion were creeping up on him. His movements were getting sloppy and his face glistened with sweat. </p>
<p>“And that concludes the changes in our training programme,” Pixis spoke. I could hear a sigh of relief from the woman next to me. </p>
<p>“Thank God,” someone whispered. </p>
<p>“Who’s that?” I found myself asking while gesturing to the kid on the track. Why was I asking that? I’ve never shown interest in anyone who I wouldn’t normally interact with. </p>
<p>“Jäger?” Dot asked. I confirmed with a nod. “Eren Jäger, he’s not the best at anything really. He’s average at everything except hand to hand which he’s ranked second, but he’s got some crazy spirit. The most tenacious person I’ve met. His dedication and hard work has kept him within the top ten of his class. He’s a good kid when he’s not picking fights with the other cadets.”</p>
<p>I decided against asking more questions. I didn’t want to seem too interested. Levi Ackerman wasn’t interested in anyone. So why was I walking towards the kid? Animalistic instinct, it must be. He has to be around six feet, and I can’t help being attracted to that. And who doesn’t like dedicated people? He must be crazy in bed with all that stamina- no, Levi. Stop, he’s a kid. Maybe nineteen years old at best. You’re old enough to be his… well, nothing, but that doesn’t change the fact I shouldn’t be initiating contact. </p>
<p>The kid, or Eren Jäger, I guess his name is, had stopped running a few minutes ago in favor of push-ups. He didn’t see me approach him. I could’ve watched him like this all afternoon. Small beads of sweat dripped off his face and down his arms which twitched with exhaustion. His breathing was loud and I could almost mistake it for guttural panting. His body shook with the effort he was putting into his exercise and his ass twitched in a glorious bounce. </p>
<p>“Oi, kid.” </p>
<p>“Whueaaah?!” Eren looked up at me and fell the short distance onto the ground on his face. </p>
<p>“Tch, brat”</p>
<p>“I’m not a brat,” Eren countered. He looked up and tried his best to glower at me. His piercing green eyes captivated mine in their glow. I could see fractals of teal and emerald and lime in those eyes. He made a cocky grin before he spoke again. “Entranced by my looks or did you forget how to speak?”</p>
<p>I didn’t realize I’d been staring. “Cheeky, you have dirt on your nose.” </p>
<p>“And you have a hair out of place.”</p>
<p>I quickly raised a hand to my head to find it, but Eren started laughing as soon as I did so. </p>
<p>“Nah ha,” he rolled onto his stomach and giggled. “I can’t believe you fell for that.”</p>
<p>I scowled in response. “Fucking brat.”</p>
<p>“Hey, is that any way to speak to a friend?” He asked with feigned innocence as he sat up in a criss-crossed position.</p>
<p>“Friend? You haven’t even introduced yourself yet.” I scoffed. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m Eren. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Likewise.”</p>
<p>Eren eyed me up and down. “Who are you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Levi, I just got back from overseas” I responded, offering a hand to help him up. He took it, and suddenly he was towering above me- fucking tree. I immediately regret offering him a hand up. His radiant smile made me feel a little weak in the knees. Stop it, knees. You’re a thirty four year old man, so stop acting like a teenage girl. </p>
<p>The blush must’ve been evident in my face because he smirked as he asked “Like what you see?” He paused before he said the next line: “Do I get a title to call you, or is it just Levi?”</p>
<p>“You gotta earn the title, kid.” </p>
<p>“That’s the second time you’ve called me kid, I’m not.”</p>
<p>“No, what are you? Eighteen, nineteen? Still a kid.”</p>
<p>“I’m twenty-one.” </p>
<p>Now that was a shock. Definitely still a kid, but not as young as I thought he was. 13 years, that was… okay, it still sounded bad, but the brat’s old enough to decide for himself what he wants, and if he wants me, then… </p>
<p>“You’re still a kid, and a brat,” I countered. </p>
<p>“And you’re a grumpy old man.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a problem with that?”</p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>We walked towards the grassy enclosure near the front gate chatting along the way. There were various trees and bushes decorating the base and a few benches. I tilted my head to the nearest bench. Eren got the gesture and followed me there. At least when we were sitting he didn’t tower over me as much as when he was standing. My neck was starting to ache having to look up so high to see his pearly, emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the sun. </p>
<p>“It’s Sunday, what were you doing drills for?” I asked Eren. </p>
<p>“I do this everyday. I wanna try my hardest to do my best while I’m here. I wanted to join the military to help people who can’t help themselves. What kinda person would I be if I didn’t try my best to follow my dreams to the fullest?” His hands clutched the edge of the bench and he kicked his feet back and forth underneath it. He smiled and looked towards the sky, the sun illuminated his eyes and he seemed to glow radiantly. His brown hair glistened and waved in the breeze. </p>
<p>I couldn’t find a response to his words. Not only was he hot, but he’s hot and selfless, and brave, and tenacious. </p>
<p>“Sorry, that sounded really optimistic and heroic.”</p>
<p>“No, I just,” I still couldn’t figure out what to say. How did this kid leave me so dumbstruck? “You don’t find many people in the military with such pure ideals anymore. It’s nice to see that some people still care.”</p>
<p>“Levi?” the brat asked, “Did I leave you at a loss for words just then?”</p>
<p>“Tch, no. I just couldn't comprehend your stupidity, brat.”</p>
<p>“Ow,” Eren rubbed his heart and a joking look of pain covered his face. “That was mean.”</p>
<p>“That’s what brats deserve: mean, grumpy old men.”</p>
<p>“Is that your way of saying I deserve a night with you?” He asked cheekily. </p>
<p>“Don’t push your luck, kid.” I stood from the bench, trying to hide my blush. “Maybe if we meet again…” I didn’t finish the sentence. Based on his smile, I didn’t need to. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll see you around, then. Le-vi,” He enunciated each vowel in my name in a low tone, and I couldn’t say that it didn’t affect me in ways I wasn’t prepared for. </p>
<p>I turned away from him so he wouldn’t see the blush creeping on my face. “In your dreams, brat,” I waved a hand back at him over my shoulder. Hopefully I’d forget the kid before long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In your dreams, brat,” Levi said before he walked away. I could never forget that low, sultry voice and the light sway of his hips as he walked away. I certainly wouldn’t be forgetting that man any time soon. His dark hair in a perfect undercut which accentuated his sharp jawline almost had me drooling. He had beautiful silver eyes that seemed to see through my soul. </p>
<p>I don’t know what caused me to be so forward with my flirtations. I was usually more reserved when I crushed on someone, but there was something about his attitude that made me feel that if I didn’t say anything then, neither of us ever would. He was way too attractive to pass up. I wish I had asked for his number, or how long he’d be staying in the area, or if I could see him again.</p>
<p>“Eren.”</p>
<p>I wish he had said my name more, I wish I could hear what it would sound like when he moaned it. Fuck, I wish I could see what he’d be like when he moaned my name. All hot and bothered with bright red cheeks and glistening, bruised lips. I’d love to see that perfect hair tousled and messy after-</p>
<p>“Eren!” Mikasa’s voice stole me from my fantasy. </p>
<p>“What is it Mikasa?” I removed my head from where it was perched on my hand, leaning against the table. </p>
<p>“You’ve been dozing off for the past ten minutes. Jean even insulted you and you didn’t say anything in response,” she explained. </p>
<p>“What? Oh, I’m just a little distracted,” I explained. </p>
<p>“A little? Are you feeling okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before. Are you sick? Do you think you can handle training tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Mikasa I’m fine, you don’t have to coddle me all the time.”</p>
<p>“Eren’s right you know,” Armin interjected, “He’s perfectly healthy, well, physically.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Mikasa asked. </p>
<p>“I think Eren’s lovesick. I mean, look at him. Head in his hand, dazed off look, forgetting to eat, lost in fantasy,” Armin smirked, “I just want to know who the lucky person is.”</p>
<p>“Armin? No, I’m not lovesick, I just… have someone on my mind.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell us? Who is it? Are you being safe?” Mikasa asked her flurry of questions. I suppose I should be thankful that she cares so much about me, but I’m not a naïve fifteen year old anymore. </p>
<p>“Because I’m probably never going to see him again. I don’t know anything about him or even how long he’ll be in the area.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason to give us the tea,” Armin nibbled on his piece of bread. </p>
<p>I put my fork down and rolled my eyes. “There isn’t much tea, but okay. Only because I know you won’t make fun of me.” Armin and Mikasa scooted closer towards me. “Fuck, he was beautiful. I don’t say that lightly, his skin was pale and he had a lithe, yet muscular body, and his jawline was sharp enough to cut paper. He’s short too, at least eight inches shorter than I am, but he doesn’t let that prevent him from being really intimidating. He’s a little older, maybe his late twenties I guess, I never asked his age. He was a little rude, but I get the feeling that he’s like that with everyone and means it in an endearing way. He seemed genuinely interested in me, but was almost holding himself back from something, I don’t know. I just know that I definitely want to see him again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Eren,” Mikasa started.</p>
<p>“You’ve got it bad,” Armin finished. </p>
<p>“I know! I just…” I didn’t know what to say. I was probably never going to see Levi again. </p>
<p>“What’s his name?” Mikasa asked. </p>
<p>“I gotta keep something to myself,” I replied with a cheeky grin. </p>
<p>“All right, all right. Keep your secrets. You and your nameless crush can smooch behind the bushes for all I care,” she answered. </p>
<p>“Mikasa,” Armin said, “You don’t have to be rude about it.” He gave her a knowing smile. “If Eren’s happy, then that should be enough.”</p>
<p>Mikasa frowned slightly, “You’re right. Sorry, Eren.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, any mom would freak to find out their kid is crushing on someone older than them,” I replied with a small grin. </p>
<p>“You’re crushing on an older guy?” I didn’t notice Jean emerge from behind the table, “What, are you looking for a sugar daddy?”</p>
<p>“Nice to neigh you too Horseface,” I replied. </p>
<p>“I don’t look like a fucking horse.”</p>
<p>“But you neigh like one.”</p>
<p>“It was one fucking time!”</p>
<p>“Can’t even deny that it happened? Have you sunk to a new low Jean?”</p>
<p>“Not as low as crushing on a grandpa.”</p>
<p>“Jean,” Mikasa stood to meet him eye to eye, and gave him a murderous glare. </p>
<p>“Mikasa,” Jean answered with a picture worthy smile. </p>
<p>“Jean,” I glowered at him. </p>
<p>“Okay, I get it, no picking on Eren for crushing on some old man, who is it anyways?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t want to tell us, Jean,” Armin fiddled in his chair. He would never admit it, but I could tell that Armin had a little crush on Jean, he knew it was hopeless though. Jean made it pretty clear that he was interested in Mikasa, but she would never give him the light of day. Maybe if Jean got it through his thick skull that Mika didn’t want dick, he might give Armin a chance. Not that Armin deserved him, no. Armin deserved someone so much better than Jean. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter anyways, I probably won’t see him again,” I told him. </p>
<p>“Since when are you such a pessimist?” Armin asked, “The Eren I know would search high and low to find this guy and receive the fucking of his life.” </p>
<p>“Ar!” Just because I wanted it up the ass didn’t mean that I wanted that fact broadcasted to the entire 104th cadet troops during dinner. </p>
<p>“I’m just saying, if people knew you were gay, I think you’d have boys lining up to plow that,” Armin explained. </p>
<p>“What? Eren? No way. He’s too aggressive for people to volunteer their dicks,” Jean chimed in. “He’s a ball of anger, I’m afraid that his ass might have teeth or blades hidden in it. Ready to chop off an unsuspecting dick.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you thought about my ass that much,” I responded with a shudder. </p>
<p>“I don’t need to hear anything more about your dicks,” Mikasa broke her silence and walked over to Krista and Ymir across the table. </p>
<p>“We’re a dying species, Armin. I think this table alone fills the LGBTQ+ quota for the 104th.” I gestured to where Mikasa went, where she was now talking to Annie, and Krista and Ymir were debating something with a heated passion. “All we’re missing is Marco and we’d have all the gays here with us. It’s not like I have many options here.”</p>
<p>“Marco?” Jean asked. <br/>“It’s just a guess,” Armin replied. He knew he wasn’t the only person staring at Jean with longing looks from across the room everyday. </p>
<p>“Marco,” Jean said again, seemingly unaware of what Armin told him. </p>
<p>“Yes, Marco! Something wrong with your muzzle?” I asked in annoyance. </p>
<p>Jean stood there dumbfound. </p>
<p>“Eren,” Armin nudged me, “I think he’s having a moment.”</p>
<p>“What? No way, Freckled Jesus and Horseface?” I scoffed. Although, it would keep him away from Mikasa, and ultimately Armin too. I gave Armin my shit eating grin. “Okay,” I said, grabbing his shoulders, “We are going to get Marco and Jean to fuck, and you are going to help me figure out how.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think this is a good idea, Eren. Besides, when and where would this even happen? You know they’re instating a new curfew, and I don’t think either of them would like it to happen in their dorms with others ogling them,” Armin reasoned. </p>
<p>“Then we take them out of the dorms when curfew isn’t in effect.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about this, Eren.”</p>
<p>“Since when have my plans ever failed, Armin?” I asked with a cheeky grin. </p>
<p>He opened his mouth as if to say something. But decided against it. Jean had walked away, clearly having trouble processing this new information. I could tell that Armin was having a hard time with this, as much as he approved of Jean’s gay awakening, I could tell he was disappointed that it was over Marco instead of himself </p>
<p>“Well,” Armin started, “We’re allowed to be out later on Fridays, and I heard that a Bar Maria recently opened up nearby. I heard Ymir talking about it the other day, and I can tell she’s been dying to take Krista there. Maybe we could take the whole gang.”</p>
<p>“Armin, you’re a genius,” I told him. A bar would be perfect. Nothing like a little alcohol to loosen the tongue. While we were all busy getting drunk off our asses, they could sneak back to their dorms to frick the frack. It was perfect, and maybe, just maybe, Levi might be there. The chances of him being at Maria at the same time I would be was slim, but it’s better than the zero percent chance I had at base. </p>
<p>“Hey, Mikasa, Krista, everyone,” Armin called over the table, “Eren and I were thinking about heading to Bar Maria on Friday and were hoping you’d all come. We’ll invite Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco too.”</p>
<p>“I’m up for it if you are,” Mikasa looked at Annie. </p>
<p>“Sure,” she replied. </p>
<p>“Ymir’s wanted to take me for a while now, so I’m okay with that,” Krista replied with a glowing smile. </p>
<p>“Sweet, we can be out till midnight, so let’s meet up at the gate three hours before then?” Armin asked the group.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me do math, Ar,” I teased him. </p>
<p>“We live in the same dorm room, so it’s not like you have to actually remember the time, Eren,” he said coyly. </p>
<p>“You’re still making everyone else do math.”</p>
<p>“Unlike you Eren, I actually don’t mind a little math,” Krista responded. </p>
<p>“I guess it’s decided then, we’ll meet up at the gate at twenty-one on Friday,” Annie said, “Now, it’s getting late and we have training in the morning, so I’m going to turn in.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Annie. Sweet dreams,” Mikasa told her as Annie walked away. </p>
<p>“Jeez, Mikasa. You’re laying it on a bit thick,” I told her after Annie had left the room. </p>
<p>“Like you’re any better,” she gave me a cheeky glare. </p>
<p>“Eren has a crush?” Krista beamed. </p>
<p>“What? No,” I countered. </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s talk about Eren and his not-a-crush later, Annie’s right, we should get to bed,” Ymir stated. </p>
<p>I grabbed Armin lightly by the shoulder to signal him to get up. “Come on, Ar, let’s head to bed.”</p>
<p>. . . . . . .</p>
<p>“Armin, you’re better at this than I am,” I told him, “Should I wear the black skinny jeans that make my ass look good, or our camo training pants for the rugged military look?”</p>
<p>“Definitely the skinny jeans, this is your first time off the base in a month, you should wear something you don’t get the opportunity to wear often,” he responded, “and pair it with the light brown button down and your dark green hoodie. Keep the top two buttons undone.” </p>
<p>Thank the Gods for Armin. He always knew what to wear and how to dress me to look perfect for any event. He came out from around the corner with blue jeans on, and a baby blue v-neck sweater over a white button down. </p>
<p>“Bowtie, or no?” he asked. </p>
<p>“We’re going to a bar, not a high function event,” I told him, “and besides, aren’t you the one who knows how to dress for all occasions?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. But…” </p>
<p>“But, you hoping that Jean will take you home instead of Marco,” I finished for him. </p>
<p>“No, it’s not like that,” he replied, “it’s just that if someone were to perhaps, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“O. M. G,” I said, with my hands flying to cover my mouth, as a mock to all teenage girl, “Armin’s horny and wants some!”</p>
<p>“Eren!” His face blushed profusely and he tried to cover the bright fuchsia on his face with the cuffs of his sleeves. </p>
<p>“Half of the planet wants a cock in them, Ar. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” I told him. </p>
<p>“Of course you can do math when it benefits you,” he responded. </p>
<p>“Only for you, babe,” I responded. </p>
<p>“Save that talk for your not-a-crush, Eren,” he responded, using air quotes around the crush part. </p>
<p>“If I see him again, I’ll make sure to tell him that, Ar.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I’m sure he’ll love that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll pair it with some cheesy pickup line or something, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying there are some non-cheesy pickup lines?” Armin asked. </p>
<p>“Sure, I just haven’t said any.”</p>
<p>Armin scoffed, “Come on, I think the girls are already outside.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I might be more excited about updating this that the readers are looking forward to the updates. That's okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin and I reached the ornate metal gate that typically barred us from the outside world. He was right, the girls were waiting for us along with Connie, Jean, and Marco. Mikasa was wearing  a form fitting black dress and the red scarf I gave to her all those years ago. She never took it off, so I wasn’t surprised to see her wearing it. Annie had an icy blue skirt on, that I’d be willing to bet real money that Mikasa had convinced her to wear. It matched her eyes nicely and hugged her curves in a way that left little to the imagination. Connie and Sasha wore matching hoodies that said ‘Potato Lover’. Ymir had her arm around Krista, who was wearing a fluffy pink blouse and sparkly blue leggings. </p><p>“‘Course Jäger’s the last to show,” Jean commented. </p><p>“Jean,” Marco pleaded, “Can you at least try to be nice to Eren tonight?”</p><p>Jean gave him a small pout and said: “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Marco glowed. Seriously, that kid could light up the city with his smile. </p><p>“Are you all ready to go?” Ymir asked. She was clearly the most excited about this. </p><p>“Fuck yeah!” I gave her a shit eating grin. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>The walk to Bar Maria was short, it was only ten or so minutes away, but our motley crew had to stop every couple minutes because Sasha insisted on chasing the pigeons, and Connie had a hard time reeling her in when it came to prospective food. </p><p>Mikasa and Annie hung behind everyone else, and it wasn’t long before they were holding hands. I knew that my sister had been interested in Annie, but I didn’t know that they were a thing. I’d have to grill her about that later. I trusted Annie not to break my sister’s heart, but I still had to play the big brother role and attempt to threaten her. </p><p>After fifteen minutes, we finally reached the bar. It had been open for just under a month, but I could hear the pounding of music and chatter within the building before Ymir opened the door. </p><p>Small red lights hung from the ceiling on black wires and the windows were blacked out with paint and a large silver X over each pane. The place was dimly lit, but immaculately clean. There was a small dance floor in the back where some people were grinding and jumping on each other. Small strobe lights illuminated that area of the bar. The loud pop music seems to be mostly concentrated towards the dancefloor, but still more than audible throughout the rest of the bar. On the other side of the room there were some billiards tables and a few people were shooting pool. Between the two activities was a tall bar with grey steel stools and a few tables and booths against the wall. Sasha pushed us all towards a booth, and she made no time before heading to the bar, probably to order us all drinks and herself food. We’ve all been friends for so long that we knew each other’s preferred drinks by heart. </p><p>Soon enough, Sasha came back with a German pilsner beer for me, some fruity daiquiri for Krista, a moscow mule for Ymir, a dry martini for Annie, a boulevardier for Mikasa, a sazerac for Jean, a mojito for Marco, a French 75 for Armin, some IPA for Connie, and a cosmopolitan for herself. </p><p>“Sasha, you’re the best,” Connie praised her as he took a sip of his beer. </p><p>“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t know what type of drink you liked?” She asked him. </p><p>“Still the best girlfriend I could ask for,” Connie replied with a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Get a room, you two,” Ymir laughed, taking a swig from her glass. </p><p>Connie and Sasha blushed profusely. Luckily, they were saved from answering when one of the bartenders came by the table with a large order of fries and onion rings. We continued to banter around like normal. It was only after Mikasa had ordered a round of Tom Collins for the girls and Negronis for the guys that I dared ask the question that had been burning in my mind all night. It wasn’t really the question that I was interested in, but more of the reaction that I wanted to know. </p><p>“Hey, Connie,” I started, “What’s it like with only you and Sasha being the only heteroes at the table?’ </p><p>Jean nearly choked on his drink. He was the only one who hadn’t exactly come out. I knew it was rude to throw open the closet doors, but I wanted my ship to sail. And while Jean was doing a good job chatting up Marco, I felt that I had to pick up the pace a little. </p><p>Connie wasn’t much better than Jean. He was about to respond, but Armin interrupted. “Eren, that was mean.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s all for the plan,” I whispered in his ear, “just sit back and let Daddy fix this.” It might’ve been the lighting, but I could’ve sworn that Armin’s cheeks flushed pink. </p><p>“Ymir, would you care to dance?” Krista asked. </p><p>Ymir positively glowed, “Only for you, sugar.”</p><p>Mikasa gave me a cold look from across the table. One that I knew better than to refuse. </p><p>“Sorry Jean. I thought you’d already come out to Marco based on the way you two were holding each other,” I stated. </p><p>Marco blushed, and Jean leaned over to me, “You know, I think for once you didn’t majorly fuck this up.” </p><p>It was pretty clear that Jean and Marco needed some time to themselves and I was more than willing to give it to them. Mikasa and Annie headed to the dance floor while Armin and I walked towards the bar. The only seats that could accommodate the both of us were by the billiards tables. One of my favorite things about Armin was that we didn’t need to talk to each other every time we hung out. Of course, I usually talked my head off, and quite often he did too, but occasionally we’d have our quiet moments. </p><p>After we both ordered and took a few sips of a pale ale, I turned around to watch the people playing billiards. I didn’t know much about the game, just that you hit the white ball with the stick to get the other balls in, and something bad happened if you got the black eight ball in a hole. The table closest to us had a few people playing, there were four balls left on the table including the white one. Whatever was happening seemed to be intense because I could hear some girls egging the woman with the stick on. </p><p>“Do you know how to play this game Ar?” I asked him. He didn’t get a chance to answer immediately due to a boisterous roar from the women. </p><p>“I get it in theory, but I’ve never played,” he answered, “there’s a lot of geometry and thinking that goes into it, and there’s special rules depending on how many people are playing and what version of the game you’re playing.” </p><p>“It sounds complicated,” I replied, sipping on my beer. The girls were setting up another round, so I looked at the far table and nearly gagged on my drink. There he was. Levi, in the flesh. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a red button down that fit him nicely. I could see the muscles in his arm flex as he lined the cue up to a ball. His hair was just slightly tousled like he didn’t bother brushing it after a shower, and instead just ran his fingers through it and called it good. As he leaned over the table his ass stuck out a little and the expensive fabric clung to his bottocks like his life depended on it. </p><p>‘Holy fuck, Armin,” I said, gesturing to Levi, “That’s the guy I was talking about the other day!”</p><p>“You’re not-a-crush?” He asked. </p><p>“Yes, but don’t call him that,” I pleaded. </p><p>“Okay, but I seem to recall you saying that you’d call him that to his face if you saw him again,” Armin replied with a grin. </p><p>“You’re going to make me do it aren’t you?” I asked. </p><p>“Yep,” he answered with a cheeky grin. </p><p>I pouted and took another sip of my drink. “Here goes nothing,” I said as I got up from my stool and headed over to the far table. I walked over to the opposite side of the table from where he was. The cue was pointed a little to my left, but he didn’t seem to notice me due to his concentration on the game. I didn’t want to startle him, so I waited until he made his shot and looked up before I said anything. </p><p>“You never did say what might happen if we met again, Levi,” I said, tilting my head to the side. </p><p>“I thought I made myself pretty clear, Jäger,” he responded with his cool, slightly raspy voice. </p><p>“Well, maybe I need someone to spell it out for me.”</p><p>He smiled at that. “Have you ever played before?” Levi asked, gesturing at the table. </p><p>“You hit the balls into holes with a stick, right?” I asked. </p><p>Levi chuckled at that. “Something like that.” </p><p>I put my beer down on a small table next to the game. Levi moved a few balls around the table and gestured for me to come over to where he was standing. “Stand here and put your left hand on the table like this,” he started, putting his hand on the table with his thumb sticking out. He moved behind me and grabbed my wrist to redirect my hand closer to the white ball. “Now hold the stick with your right hand and rest the tip on your left hand.”</p><p>“Like this?” I asked, copying his movements from earlier, leaning over a little so that my back curled upwards and my head was closer to the table. </p><p>“Exactly like that, now you want to look down the stick like you’re looking through a scope. You want the white ball to be perfectly centered and pointed at the red ball. It’s perfectly lined up with that corner pocket,” he told me, wrapping his arms around mine to adjust them a little. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear, “just like that, now shoot.” </p><p>I jabbed the cue forward and hit the white ball which flew across the table and knocked the red ball in the hole before bouncing off the side and rolling away. </p><p>“Good job,” Levi told me, “now try to get that brown one in.” He reached for his drink which was balanced on the edge of the table and took a sip. </p><p>“All on my own?” I asked. I didn’t know why I was being so cutesy. This man seemed to exude dominance and every ounce of my being wanted to please him. </p><p>“You look like you can handle a stick well,” he answered, eying me up and down. </p><p>I blushed at the thought of him undressing me with his eyes. If he was going to check me out, I was going to make it worth his time. I slowly walked around the table to meet the ball, biting my lower lip as I did so. As I lined up the cue, I stuck my ass out into the air a little more than I did before and leaned a little further onto the table. I heard a sharp intake of breath, so I knew that whatever I was doing must be working. I moved my hips as I realigned the stick so that I would have a better shot.</p><p>“Are you just going to look at the ball, or are you going to hit it?” Levi asked in a low, raspy voice. </p><p>I answered by shooting the stick forward and the brown ball fell into the hole. </p><p>“Not bad for a beginner,” Levi stated, “I’d almost think you knew what you were doing the entire time.” </p><p>“It’s not like it’s very challenging, they’ve all been lined up,” I responded. </p><p>“If you want a challenge, hit that orange ball into the corner pocket close to the bar.”</p><p>“Wha- How?” The white ball was in the center of the table, and the orange ball was about three inches to the right of it. How was I supposed to get it into the corner? </p><p>Levi chuckled. “Here,” He said, gesturing to the cue. I gave it to him and he stood in front of me, making a show of leaning his entire body over the table and pointing the stick towards the opposite end of the table that the goal pocket was at. His muscular ass was up in the air within an arm's reach, but I held back my temptation. With a quick flick of the wrist he sent the white ball flying across the table where it bounced off the far end and came back and hit the orange ball at a slight angle so that the orange ball went directly into the corner pocket. I’m not gonna lie, that was mad impressive. </p><p>“How about I buy you a drink, kid?” He asked me. </p><p>“I’d like that a lot, Levi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo, this is my first time writing smut, so I hope it's half decent. Let me know how I can improve for the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This kid was going to be the end of me. I don’t smile, or chuckle, or teach shitty kids how to play shitty games. Yet somehow I’d done all of those things in the last thirty minutes. His light, playful voice sent all sorts of signals directly to my groin. If I had it my way, I would’ve taken him on that table when he wiggled his hips suggestively to me while lining up a shot. He might not be certain of this yet, but I was not leaving this bar without him. That kid will be coming home with me tonight and I will fuck him until the rooster crows. </p><p>“How about I buy you a drink, kid?” I asked him. </p><p>“I’d like that a lot, Levi,” he replied with a glowing smile.</p><p>As we were walking towards the bar, I noticed a boy with large bright eyes and long blonde hair give Eren a thumbs up before scuttling off. </p><p>‘Who’s that?” I asked.</p><p>“Haha, that’s Armin, we’ve been friends since we were little,” Eren explained. </p><p>“You’re still little,” I replied. </p><p>“Tough coming from a shorty.”</p><p>I glared daggers at the boy with bright green eyes.</p><p>“Okay, okay. No short jokes,” he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. </p><p>“Better believe it, next time you’ll be gagged for a week,” I told him.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound too bad if that means I’d spend the week with you.”</p><p>“I’m not sure Pixis would accept ‘Levi gagged me, which is why I was gone for a week without notice’ as a valid excuse for your absence. I have some pull, but not that much.”</p><p>“You know Commander Pixis?” </p><p>“That’s why I was at the base the other day.” The gears were spinning in his head. That wasn’t a real explanation, but it was the best he was going to get. </p><p>“So you weren’t just there to flirt with young, cute cadets?”</p><p>“That was an added bonus.”</p><p>“So you admit I’m cute?” He asked cheekily, hiding behind his drink. </p><p>“You don’t have to dig for compliments. I’m more than willing to call you cute, pretty, and sexy. You’ve got these beautiful green eyes that I haven’t been able to get out of my head all week.”</p><p>“You don’t have to lay it on that thickly, Levi.”</p><p>“Would you like me to stop?”</p><p>“No-no, not at all. Keep those coming and I might be tempted to come home with you.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to keep you blushing, then.”</p><p>A girl with jet black hair and a red scarf came up to Eren and mumbled something in his ear. I couldn’t discern the message, but Eren gave her an exasperated sigh, then nodded and hugged the girl before she walked away. </p><p>“Don’t tell me that was your girlfriend,” I toyed with him. </p><p>“Uhhg, yuk. No, that’s my sister, Mikasa. She’s like a mom to me and the rest of our friends. I don’t need her nitpicking everything I do.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing. Having someone care enough about you to make sure you’re safe is a good thing.”</p><p>“I guess, it’s just a little overbearing. I’m not a kid anymore, so I don’t need to be coddled constantly.”</p><p>“You’re still a kid, but you’re right. You can make your own choices and deal with the consequences of your actions.”</p><p>“I like you, Levi.” </p><p>I raised an eyebrow to that. I just gave him (hopefully) good life advice and he completely turned the conversation around. </p><p>“Thats a bad idea. Don’t like me, you’ll get hurt.”</p><p>“Is that a threat or a promise?”</p><p>“Cheeky brat. Want to get out of here?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>As soon as I closed the door behind the green eyed brat I pinned him against it and caught his lips with mine. He tasted a little like the beer he had been sipping earlier, but I didn’t mind the taste. His lips parted with a little moan and I took the opportunity to enter his mouth with my tongue. One of my hands started to play with his hair; twisting and pulling it in all directions which rewarded me with a moan while my other hand grabbed his waist to pull it towards my own. Our tongues danced together as I pawed aggressively at his hips. I could feel his hard-on through our pants and I wanted nothing more than to rip the clothing separating the two of us apart. </p><p>“Bed,” I said, pulling at his collar to drag him across my apartment. </p><p>We stumbled across the living room, lips still locked and I opened the door behind me. I spun us around and tossed Eren onto the bed. He squeaked at my action and tumbled onto the bed. </p><p>“Stay,” I commanded, as I slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. </p><p>“Tough luck with that, you called me a brat earlier and I fully intend on living up to the nickname.”</p><p>“If you don’t stay put, I’m going to have to tie you there so you won’t have the option to move.”</p><p>He whined at that, “Fuck, that’s hot.”</p><p>“So, you’re going to be a good boy and undress.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” he said, blush covering his face. </p><p>This was going to be a good night. I pulled my pants down as he started taking off his shirt. He seemed into the idea of being tied up, so I walked to the closet door where I keep my gear. I had to be careful with this. I didn’t want him seeing anything that might scare him off, but all of the rope was next to everything else. Hopefully he was too preoccupied undressing to look at everything in the closet. </p><p>Having grabbed a bundle of hemp rope, I walked over to Eren, who was now only wearing his boxers and a key around his neck. “Are you going to make this difficult for me?” I asked him. </p><p>“No, Levi.”</p><p>“That’s good, because good little boys get rewarded.”</p><p>I caught his lips in a heated kiss again while I straddled his crotch. His clothed crotch grazed mine and he let out a hearty moan. I unraveled the rope with a loud whip beside the bed, and brought Erens’ hands together over his chest at an angle. I always assume my partners have never been tied up before, so I start him off with a simple wrist bind that allows him to move his arms if he wants. </p><p>His tongue darts between my lips as I finish off the tie on his wrists. It’d been a while since I’ve used this tie on someone, so it takes a little longer that I would’ve liked to secure the knot. </p><p>“Levi,” he moaned, “I want you to fuck me, not just kiss me.”</p><p>“Never heard of foreplay, brat?” I pulled myself off of him and turned him onto his stomach. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be limping all through next week,” I whispered into his ear before giving his ass a hard slap. He reared his ass and moaned in response to the slap and I took that as an opportunity to pull him onto his elbows and knees. While slipping my fingers into his mouth, I started grinding my length against his ass.</p><p>Eren moaned around my fingers and sucked on them with diligence. His tongue wrapped around them and I could feel drool starting to drip out of his mouth. Having him suck my fingers was a lot hotter than I was willing to admit, so I pulled them out with a pop and pulled his boxers down to his knees. </p><p>“Let me know if you want me to stop. If, at any point in time you want me to stop: tell me. I won’t be mad.” I told him. </p><p>“I don’t want you to ever stop, Levi.”</p><p>With his confirmation, I pushed one finger into his ass. He was so tight. It was like my finger was going to be swallowed up whole by him. </p><p>“Eren, relax. I’m not going to hurt you.” I told him. </p><p>“Yessir.” he mewled and rutted against my hand.</p><p>Maybe he was just naturally that tight. Fuck, this was going to take a while. I started fingering him a little faster and tested a second one at his entrance. He pushed back towards me harder after feeling that, so I figured it was safe to use that second finger. He moaned as it entered him, and I scissored my fingers to loosen him up a bit more. The panting noises he was making was music to my ears and it took all I had to not fuck him then and there. Curling my fingers downwards I prodded at his inner walls searching for his prostate. After a few light jabs he made the most heavenly moan as he rutted hard into me.</p><p>“Fuck, do that again,” he mewled.</p><p>My fingers worked faster in him, pounding his prostate with tireless repetition. His heavy breathing and breathy gasps made my member twitch in anticipation. Shoving a third finger into his tight ass, I bit down on his neck.</p><p>“Lee-vi,” he moaned loudly while rutting into my hand, “I’m prepped enough, please fuck me.”</p><p>“That’s a tempting offer, brat,” I leaned over him so I could say it into his ear, “But I think I’m going to toy with you a little more first.” He whined as I removed my fingers and flipped him back onto his back. I moved his arms above his head. “Can you be a good boy and keep your hands here?” </p><p>He nodded in response. </p><p>“Excellent.” </p><p>I leaned over his neck to press feverish kisses on him, and used one hand to toy with his nipple. I thrust my fingers back into his ass and aggressively fingered him until his moans filled the apartment with lust. I bit and sucked on the skin on his neck and chest, leaving plenty of marks. I wanted to leave him something to remember me by if this was going to be the only time I’d fuck him. </p><p>I leaned back to admire my work on his neck. His tanned skin was flushed red and small beads of sweat made his chest glisten like a pornstars’ would. Still fingering him, I kissed down his chest and stomach so that I was hovering over his length. A small bead of precum was glistening at the tip of his length. I looked up to see his bright green eyes widen as I darted my tongue around the head of his dick. His moans filled the room as I took his member in my mouth entirely. My fingers worked faster in his ass as my mouth sucked on the upper half of his dick. It was longer than I thought it’d be. I could fit maybe half of his dick into my mouth before the tip started to tickle the back of my throat. </p><p>I let his dick go with a subtle pop, and with his soft lips beckoning me, I kissed him tenderly as I removed my fingers from his ass. Grabbing some lube from the nightstand, I coated my dick with slick while distracting Eren with my kisses. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful like this Eren,” I told him, “panting on a bed and moaning my name.” </p><p>He looked at me with his large, bright green eyes and lips partly opened. “Please stop teasing me, Levi. I want you inside me.”</p><p>“Careful what you wish for.” I said as I entered him and set a fast pace. I’m sure the sultry scream he let out could be heard from the apartment next door, but that was the least of my concerns.</p><p>“Holy fuck, Levi! Warn me next time,” Eren said in between moans. </p><p>“And miss you screaming? I don’t think so.” I captured his lips in another kiss as I continued to decimate his ass. He clenched his anus around me so well I had a hard time making this last longer. I shifted his ass so that I could hold his legs higher, and my actions were rewarded with an even louder moan. I was definitely getting a noise complaint in the morning, but for now, I couldn’t care less. </p><p>“Oh Gods, Levi! Harder!” Eren nearly shouted. His ass clenched me harder to the point I thought my dick might lose circulation, but it felt so fucking good. I thrusted into him farther and faster than I had been. </p><p>“Holy shit, Levi I’m close!” he moaned. </p><p>“Good, because I’m just about ready to fill you with my cum, brat.” With only a few more thrusts, Eren came in bursts of white across his stomach. I quickly followed with a growl, thrusting deep inside of him and filling him with my cum. </p><p>“That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Eren told me. </p><p>“That, we can agree on, but I’m not done with you yet.” I replied, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean him up before the next round.</p><p>“I need to get back to base. They’re instating a curfew.”</p><p>“It’s already past curfew, and you’re in no state to walk. Spend the night and sneak back in the morning. If they give you shit, I’ll pull some strings.” </p><p>“How do you know my curfew?” Eren asked me. Eyes glazed over, still hazy from the afterglow</p><p>“That’s irrelevant, bright-eyes,” I told him, tugging at the knot holding his wrists together. </p><p>He needed in response. Once his wrists were free he reached out to stroke my chest with a hand. His hand fluttered across my pecs and danced along my abs before resting on my waist. “You’re so beautiful, Levi.”</p><p>“You’re the beautiful one, kid.”</p><p>He blushed, and before he had a chance to respond I flipped him onto his hands and knees so that I could grope his ass. </p><p>“I’m going to take this ass in every way imaginable before the night’s over.”</p><p>Eren whined and reared his ass higher into the air, presenting his hole to me which was still dripping with my cum from earlier. </p><p>I pumped my shaft a few times while groping Eren’s ass with my other hand. He wiggled his ass in my hand and pushed back against it, hoping that I would enter him sooner if he showed me how impatient he was. The tactic worked, and I lined myself up with his beaconing hole. Eren yelped as I entered him, and I grabbed his hips so that I could control his movements. Picking up speed, I thrust into him harder and his moans filled the room once more. I’d never get tired of hearing him panting and moaning like a whore. His ass bounced as I pounded into him and my grunts started to mingle with his moans. </p><p>Eren started shaking, and I knew he was close. I leaned over him to suck on his neck and gave an especially hard thrust into his prostate. He came with a loud moan that vaguely resembled my name. That was all it took to send me over the edge, and I came into him for the second time that night. </p><p>Removing myself from his ass, I laid him back on his back to clean him up once more. </p><p>“You should get some sleep, bright-eyes.” </p><p>“That’s the first nice nickname you’ve given me,” he whispered, snuggling closer to me once I’d returned to his side. </p><p>“Sleep, Eren.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An explanation for the oversimplified military: it works a lot like it does in snk/aot. The traditional American branches of the army, navy, etc. don't exist because it's all integrated into the three branches of the executive branch of government. I wanted to explain this world a little more in case some of you were confused.</p>
<p>Three branches - survey corps/recon corps/scouting legion (because why have one name when you can have three?), garrison, and military police. Survey corps handle everything that's not diplomatic that takes place outside of the country. Garrison works as police and peace corps and are tasked with keeping the citizens and land safe. Military police conduct foreign affairs and are generally in charge of the other two branches. Each branch has people specially trained in air, navy, etc. as needed. </p>
<p>That being said, military ranks in real life are really confusing (and unnecessarily complicated, why do we need five different works for the same rank in different branches?), so I've simplified it. </p>
<p>Cadet &gt;&gt; Private &gt;&gt; Lieutenant &gt;&gt; Captain &gt;&gt; Commander</p>
<p>One Commander per branch, each Commander can appoint up to ten Captains. When Cadets graduate and choose a branch, they become Privates. People don't often change ranking, so they can get monetary raises without a change in rank. </p>
<p>Would you please appreciate how simple I just made the military. I swear they do what mathematicians and engineers do: create complex words for simple ideas so that only the people in the know understand what they're talking about. It's bloody annoying. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed my BS, and enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke from a ray of light hitting my face. The curtains were drawn back and I could hear the subtle buzz of traffic below. Levi’s arm wrapped around my waist and I smiled at the thought that he held me all night. All night, fuck. The new curfew hadn’t even been initiated for a week and I’d already broken it. I recall Levi saying something about trying to sneak back into base, but I was too tired and lost in a haze to remember if he said anything else about it. Maybe if I hide under the covers all curled up I won’t get in trouble. </p>
<p>Levi groaned behind me and pulled me closer, spooning as much of my body as he could. </p>
<p>“Morning,” I said, turning my head to face him. </p>
<p>“It’s not morning if I don’t open my eyes. It’s still dark, which means I don’t have to sneak you back yet,” he answered. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I wish that was the case.”</p>
<p>“Children shouldn’t swear, Eren.”</p>
<p>“But children can have sex with cranky old men?” I turned my body to face him. </p>
<p>“I’m not cranky enough to be labeled as such.” </p>
<p>“But you are old?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a spry youngster like you are.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t seem like that last night. What are you? Twenty-five, twenty-six?”</p>
<p>“Thirty-four,” Levi deadpanned. </p>
<p>“What?! No way. That’s a joke.”</p>
<p>“Not a joke. Does it bother you?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, you just don’t look it at all.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a compliment, bright eyes.” He opened his eyes when he said that. I guess that means I’ll be heading back soon, but I don’t want to leave without some way to contact him at least. I wasn’t going to make that mistake again and only have blind hope that I’ll see him again.</p>
<p>“Before I go, can I get your number?”</p>
<p>“You think after last night I’d let you leave without it, brat? Here, hand me your phone and I’ll put my number in it.”</p>
<p>I rolled out of bed to grab my phone from my pants pocket where I left it last night. When it turned on it exploded in messages, mostly from Mikasa, but also one from Armin. </p>
<p>22:30 Ar: I just saw you leave with him, good luck! Give me the tea when you come back!</p>
<p>22:58 Mikasa: It’s getting late, where are you?</p>
<p>23:10 Mikasa: Armin said he saw you leave, so I guess I’ll see you back at base. </p>
<p>23:50 Mikasa: It’s ten minutes till curfew, where in the devil's name are you??</p>
<p>00:09 Mikasa: I’m not helping you out of this if you get in trouble. </p>
<p>07:20 Mikasa: Eren, I’m worried. Did the shorty kidnap you? Call me. </p>
<p>07:35 Mikasa: Hannes just did morning rounds. He knows you’re not here. Where are you?</p>
<p>Well, fuck. I suppose I should call Mikasa before I do anything else. Tentatively lifting the phone towards my ear, she answered on the first ring. </p>
<p>“Where the fuck are you Eren? Armin said you never came back to the dorm after you left the bar with that guy.” </p>
<p>“Mika, calm down. I’m okay, I spent the night because it was getting really late and he didn’t want me walking back that late at night.”</p>
<p>“Did he drug you or hurt you? Did he make you do anything you didn’t want to do? I’m gonna hurt that man if he did anything to you.”</p>
<p>“No, Mikasa. He didn’t. I’m safe and sound, and I’m about to head back. Give me fifteen or so minutes.”</p>
<p>“Hannes is fuming. You might want to make that ten.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best, see you soon.” I hung up the phone and tossed it to Levi.</p>
<p>“And you’re sure she’s not your girlfriend?” Levi joked.</p>
<p>“Fuck no. As I said before, she’s too overprotective of me. But damn, Hannes knows I stayed out all night.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to him,” Levi replied, typing on my phone. </p>
<p>“Thanks, but you really don’t have to do that. It’s my fault for not paying attention to the time last night.”</p>
<p>“And it’s my fault for keeping you preoccupied last night.” He tossed my phone back before getting out of bed. “The bathroom’s on the right and there are some biscuits in the cupboard in the kitchen. I have a few things to do before going to the base, so I’ll see you there if you run into any trouble.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” I replied before scurrying into the bathroom to clean myself up a little.</p>
<p>. . . . .</p>
<p>My hair was messy, but there wasn’t much I could do about that. It did what it wanted, and I was in no position to argue with it. Luckily I had removed my clothes before Levi and I had done anything, but it was still pretty clear from my slightly disheveled state that I got lucky last night. And, as luck would have it, Hannes was waiting for me outside of the dorm hall. </p>
<p>“I know you’re a family friend, but that doesn’t mean I can excuse you from breaking the rules,” Hannes started. </p>
<p>“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again,” I answered, saluting with my right hand fisted on my heart and the other behind my back. </p>
<p>“You’re a good kid, and this is a new rule, so I’ll need some time to think about the punishment. Come by my office after breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“Now go talk to your sister, she was worried about you.”</p>
<p>“I know she was. I was, uh, distracted and lost track of time.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you were. Was she pretty?”</p>
<p>“Uh, what?”</p>
<p>“The girl from last night. Was she pretty? Must’ve been to keep you distracted past curfew.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about sir. I’m going to get some grub at the mess hall. Bye Hannes.” </p>
<p>I turned and nearly ran into my dorm to quickly shower and change clothes. Hannes was right. Mikasa was probably worried sick and I didn’t even think to text her at all last night.</p>
<p>I entered the mess hall to find Connie trying to balance a potato on his head and Sasha trying to grab it with her mouth like she was bobbing for apples. Mikasa and Armin were sitting next to each other talking to Annie. </p>
<p>“Hi guys,” I said, sitting down across from Armin.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me where you were going last night?” Mikasa demanded. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you. I was a little caught up in the moment last night.”</p>
<p>“Did you get some?” Armin asked me. </p>
<p>“No, I held his hand all night as we slept next to each other innocently like the perfect angels we are.” I answered sarcastically. </p>
<p>“You’re telling me more later.” Armin told me.</p>
<p>“Let’s see if I’ll be alive later. Hannes caught me heading back to the dorm and he’s thinking up a punishment as we speak.”</p>
<p>“Can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Mikasa said.</p>
<p>“We both know that I would’ve climbed through the window if it meant that I’d evade trouble.”</p>
<p>“Evade. That’s a fancy word for you, Eren.” Jean started, having walked over to the table. “Can’t be surprised that you’re in trouble though. How late were you out last night?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t come back last night,” Armin answered for me. Glad for a chance to say anything to Jean. </p>
<p>“And no, I didn’t magically bite his dick off with my ass.” I told Jean, recalling our last conversation. “Although, I did notice that you and Marco seemed to be chatting quite a bit before I left. Is there something I’m missing?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Jӓger.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean Marco’s available?”</p>
<p>“I said fuck off!”</p>
<p>“All right, all right. I’ll stop nagging you. Hannes wanted to see me when I was done eating anyways, so I should bite the bullet and get this over with.”</p>
<p>I dumped the trash left on my tray and started walking across the base to where the offices are. Hannes’ office was directly next to Pixis’, so I was more than a little nervous. I’m sure that if Pixis overheard he would double my punishment, so hopefully he wouldn’t be in his office. </p>
<p>As luck would have it, I could hear chatter in Pixis’ office as I turned the corner in the hallway. So much for my good luck streak yesterday. Hannes left the door open for me, so I simply knocked on the frame. Having gotten his attention, he stood up and walked towards the open door. </p>
<p>“Eren, I believe that the punishment should be related to the action. You stayed out overnight while aware of the curfew, so your punishment is that you can’t leave base at all for the next thirty days,” Hannes stated. </p>
<p>“Yes sir,” I replied, noticing that the chatter in the next room had quieted. </p>
<p>The door next door opened, and I heard a familiar, low voice say, “Make it five days. He was with me.”</p>
<p>“Captain Levi, I didn’t know you were here.” Hannes jumped ridged as a board, “You don’t have to cover for him.”</p>
<p>Captain? Levi’s a Captain? No wonder he knows Commander Pixis. But that didn’t explain why Hannes seemed to fear him.</p>
<p>“It’s not a cover, I recognized his name and asked him to tell me a bit about his family,” Levi stated. </p>
<p>What did Levi mean by that? I never mentioned my family other than Mikasa. Does he know  both my parents are dead or missing? Fuck, that was a major flaw in his argument, Hannes knew what happened. There’s no way that would fly. </p>
<p>“I was hoping that he could give me some intel,” Levi glanced in my direction. “You know what I’m talking about, Hannes.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Maybe we shouldn’t have this conversation here.” Hannes stated. </p>
<p>“There’s no conversation to have, Lieutenant.” </p>
<p>“Jӓger, that’ll be five days. You’re dismissed,” Levi told me.</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain,” I turned, giving him a small wink. I could’ve sworn I heard him mumble something about bratty kids, but that might’ve been my imagination. </p>
<p>. . . . .</p>
<p>“Armin, you’re not going to believe this.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to believe what?” He turned and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Hannes was going to confine me to campus for thirty days, but I ended up with five,” I started.</p>
<p>“How did you manage that? Did you blow him?”</p>
<p>“What?! No. He’s like my uncle, fuck that.”</p>
<p>“What did you do?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything, Ar. Levi did.”</p>
<p>“Levi, your not-a-crush? The one you spent the night with?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, turns out he’s a Captain and he covered for me.”</p>
<p>“How the fuck did you manage that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I got his number, so I guess that means he wants to see me again.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it means he wants to see you again. Have you texted him yet?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t want to seem clingy.”</p>
<p>“Thanking him for earlier would be a good way to initiate conversation with him, but I want to know about last night.” </p>
<p>“Holy Maria, Ar. It was incredible. There was rope involved, and he spanked me. Sweet fuck, it was the best sex of my life.”</p>
<p>“I remember him being a little short, was he a decent size?”</p>
<p>“Armin, he was bigger than me. I’m surprised he doesn’t have a third pant leg for his dick.” </p>
<p>Armin laughed. “This is why you’re not allowed to design clothing.”</p>
<p>“No, I guess I’ll leave that to you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t design clothing either, but I don’t want to see a three legged monstrosity. Anyways, drills are starting soon, and we don’t want to give anyone another reason to punish you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck. You’re right. Guess I’ll have to thank him later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks Captain,” he told me with a wink. Fuck that kid. Fuck his silky brown hair, and fuck his beautiful emerald orbs, and fuck his toned chest, and fuck that amazing smile that covers his face. His sexy moans can fuck themselves because I need to stop thinking about that kid and the way his face flushed pink when I entered him. </p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>The breathy way he said my name when I pushed into him, and the way he screamed it when he came. I wished I could hear that music once more.</p><p>“Levi,” Erwin knocked me out of my trance. </p><p>“Yes, Commander?”</p><p>“Nile asked you a question.”</p><p>“Sorry, could you repeat the question, Dok?”</p><p>Erwin raised one of his enormous eyebrows at me. I got the idea that he would be mentioning this later. </p><p>“I was asking how you were going to respond to the Titans violation of the 1995 Wall Act discovered earlier this month. Are you going to waste time investigating this violation or are you going to get rid of those abominations?” Commander Dok crossed his arms and looked down at me. </p><p>“Unlike some people in this room, I prefer to ask questions before I shoot. Yes, my team and I are planning a reconnaissance mission to determine the scale of the operation the Titans are heading underneath Schloss Berg. If possible, we would prefer to repurpose their experiments with the help of Dr. Hanji Zoë instead of killing whatever the Titans may have created.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a wise idea, Captain?” Nile started, “Can you trust the mutants in Berg? I for one would feel safer without the risk of attack from these life forms, and I’m certain the people of America would feel the same way. We should learn what we can, then dispose of any and all Titan products.”</p><p>“Dok, do you know how long it takes to build a house?” Erwin asked.</p><p>“That’s never been relevant for my job, Commander Erwin.”</p><p>“Six months, at least,” Erwin started. “The foundation alone can take up to four weeks. If we had access to Titan biotechnology we could cut that time by at least fifty percent. Not only do we reduce the chances of work related injuries, but we can expedite the building process by using the strength of the Titans. This is only one of the many uses we can benefit from by using the Titans.”</p><p>“Erwin makes a good point, Dok.” Commander Pixis stated, “Levi hasn’t let us down before, so we should support his decision to investigate. I would, however, like to know how he plans to accomplish this goal.”</p><p>I looked towards Commander Ewin, who’s planning the mission. “My team and I are still planning the infiltration with the help of our Commander and Dr. Zoës’ squad.”</p><p>“We believe that the Locked Mountain Manor might be an entrance to an experimental facility underneath Worm Lake. There’s also a locked-off chapel near the manor which might hold more information regarding the Titans, or the entrance to the facility might be there. Our current information is too limited to make infiltration plans, which is why I’m having Captain Levi lead more reconnaissance missions nearby.” Commander Erwin explained. </p><p>“You could at least try to learn how to pronounce the proper German names to those locations you mentioned,” Pixis told Erwin, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“I’m not going to Germany, so I see no need to get tongue tied over their words.”</p><p>Easy for him to say. I’m the person that needs to figure out how to say Schlosskapelle and Starnberger. My childhood French and Japanese wasn't going to help much with that. Petra had the most experience with the German language, but one elective college course still gave her a really strong American accent. Ideally, I’d like to find someone who’s a native speaker, but with the mission being so high up, it was hard to find people who were qualified. </p><p>Pixis nodded in response, taking a swig of swill from his flask. “I believe that concludes today's meeting, you’re all dismissed.”</p><p>I checked my phone for any new messages. I gave the brat my phone number this morning, I’m surprised he hasn’t used it yet. Maybe he didn’t enjoy himself as much as I thought he did last night. He might’ve just taken my number to be polite, but damn if I was going to let this get to me. I’ll be leaving to go back to Germany soon enough, so it wouldn’t matter either way. </p><p>Nile and Dot had left the room, and Erwin was standing next to the door. I hadn’t forgotten Erwin’s inquisitive gaze earlier, hopefully he wouldn’t press me. </p><p>“Did you get enough sleep last night?”</p><p>Shit. He hadn’t forgotten. “As much as any other night,” I replied curtly. </p><p>“You seemed a little out of it at the meeting, can I ask why?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Did you meet a girl?”</p><p>“No, Erwin. I wasn’t paying attention and you assume it’s because of a girl? That hurts- maybe I was just bored of bureaucratics.” </p><p>That seemed to satisfy the man. </p><p>“I’m sending you back to Munich,” Erwin told me.</p><p>“Okay,” I answered. I didn’t see why he felt the need to tell me now, he usually just sends me the flight itinerary. </p><p>“It’s in a few days, so you’ll have time to say goodbye-”</p><p>“There’s no girl, Erwin!” I raised my voice. </p><p>“Alright, alright. No need to hiss and claw at me. I’ve never seen you with anybody like that, and it concerns me.” Oh no, here we go again. “You should take some time to relax and enjoy yourself sometimes.”</p><p>“You know that’s a bad idea in my line of work.”</p><p>He sighed. “You’re not going to grow up to be a lonely geezer if I can help it.”</p><p>“I think I’ve had enough of your concern for the day.”</p><p>“You’re not making it easy for me to look out for you,” Erwin rested his hand on my shoulder. We’d exited the building at this point, and paused on the grassy landscape. The bushes looked the same as they did the week before, as did the trees. Not surprising. </p><p>“I’m fully capable of looking out for myself and getting what I need, father,” I joked half-heartedly. </p><p>Erwin rolled his eyes, “I’ll send you the flight details when I get home.”</p><p>“Got it, Commander. Now go see your wife before you leave and all the entertainment she’ll have is book club and her shitty knitting group.”</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>Before I knew it, I was on the jet bridge of the small airport on base with my team. I was the first to arrive, so I saw no problem with checking my phone before it would be turned off for flight. </p><p>No new messages. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, Eren and I had stayed up late texting last night, and it was only five right now. My only other contacts were my team, Hanji, Erwin, and a local tea dealer that would sometimes send me coupons. I scrolled through the texts from last night. Eren had sent me a selfie of himself curled in blankets, but I could tell he was naked underneath because of the way the blanket folded down relieving parts of his chest and hips. Fucking tease. </p><p>“Am I seeing things, or is the Captain actually smiling?” I heard a familiar voice ask. </p><p>“That must’ve been your imagination, the Captain doesn't smile,” I looked up to see that Auro had answered Erds question.</p><p>“Keep that up and I never will,” I told them, putting my phone back into my pocket. </p><p>“Maybe he was texting a lover,” Petra quietly chimed in.</p><p>“There’s no way he’d be able to attract anyone with his grouchy personality,” Erd responded.</p><p>“We all love him, don’t we?” Petra said.</p><p>“Some more than others,” I heard Auro mumble. </p><p>It wasn’t my fault Petra wanted me to be more than just her commanding officer. I made it very clear that I wasn't and wouldn’t ever be interested in her, but she didn’t want to give up. It’s a pity really, she’s cute and kind and could have anyone she wanted, and she wasted her time chasing a gay guy. </p><p>“I’m on my phone and you assume I’m texting someone? What’s to say I’m not playing flappy bird?” I ask my squad.</p><p>“Noӧne smiles while playing flappy bird,” Erd answered. </p><p>“And you don’t smile,” Auro mentioned. </p><p>“Just because you haven’t seen it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist, Auro. I mean, pussies are real,” I slyly grinned. </p><p>“How would you know? Have you see- Fuck!” Auro bit his tongue. </p><p>Gunther and Eld tried to hide their snickers, but Petra made no attempt to hide her laughter. </p><p>“No, Auro, I have not. And I see no need to.” </p><p>“Maybe if the Captain got laid he’d be less of a grump,” Gunther whispered.</p><p>“I heard that,” I shouted as I grabbed my duffle and threw it over my shoulder. “Now let’s get the hell onto this plane and figure out how to get into this shitty manor.”</p><p>A conglomerate of ‘yessir’s and ‘right away captain’ filled my ears. This was going to be a long trip. </p><p>After shoving my duffle in the overhead, I turned on my phone one last time. </p><p>06:48 To Eren: I’m going to be out of the country for awhile, and I don’t have an international plan. I’ll text you when I get back stateside.</p><p>I powered off my phone before I could see if he responded. I know I shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to tell him, but saying (or texting) the words made it seem more real. I might not ever see that brat again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning drills ran me ragged. Maybe because I was still sore from last night. Maybe this was Hannes punishing me for being the first person to break curfew- I hoped not. </p><p>Armin joined me at the lunch table I was seated at. </p><p>“You look like you got run over by a tank,” Armin told me. </p><p>“I feel like I was run over by a tank,” I responded. </p><p>“A hot… I don’t think I can call him a tank, he’s pretty tiny.”</p><p>“A really hot tank, Ar.”</p><p>“What’s this I hear about hot tanks?” Mikasa joined the table. </p><p>“Everything hurts, Mikasa. I’m sore in places I didn’t know existed,” I answered. </p><p>“What did that shorty do to you?” She asked.</p><p>“Nothing I didn’t ask for.” Luckily, Mikasa got the memo that I wasn’t going to tell her much more. That information was strictly Armin’s to gush about. It was just weird telling her about my sex life because she was a girl, and my sister. </p><p>“Have you texted him yet?” Armin asked me after a short period of silence. </p><p>“No, thanks for reminding me,” I said as I pulled out my phone. </p><p>12:35 To Levi: Thanks for helping me with Hannes, I guess I owe you one.</p><p>I didn’t get an immediate reply, but I didn’t expect one either. I looked at his contact, he’d put his name in, but I felt I should change it to something a little more fitting. ‘Captain Shorty’ would be a fitting name, but he might not like that, so I entered ‘Daddy’ instead. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>I got my long awaited response soon after I fell into bed. </p><p>22:12 Daddy: It was my fault you spent the night, it was the least I could do.</p><p>22:13 to Daddy: yeah, but it wasn’t like you kidnapped me. I made an active effort to go home with you. </p><p>22:15 Daddy: You sure did. I should’ve taken your ass on that pool table.</p><p>22:15 to Daddy: You’re too much of a gentleman to do that.</p><p>22:16 Daddy: You considered last night gentle? I’ll keep that in mind…</p><p>22:17 to Daddy: Not in the literal sense, but you made sure I was okay with everything. It was nice… (*^.^*)</p><p>22:19 Daddy: What the fuck is that?</p><p>22:19 to Daddy: Is what?</p><p>22:20 Daddy: That thing. The abhorrent conglomerate of symbols. </p><p>22:20 to Daddy: The emoji? Lol, it’s a blushing face. </p><p>22:21 Daddy: Not a very accurate representation.</p><p>I humphed and rolled over on my bed.</p><p>22:22 to Daddy: It’s supposed to be cute.</p><p>22:23 Daddy: Hmm, it doesn’t compare to you. You blush with your whole face. You turn bright red like a tomato; that’s cute, not the ‘emoji’</p><p>I blushed at that. </p><p>22:25 to Daddy: I have a question.</p><p>22:26 Daddy: I can’t try to answer it unless you ask it.</p><p>22:27 to Daddy: What did you mean about asking me about my parents earlier? You and Hannes seemed to be communicating on a different wavelength. </p><p>22:30 Daddy: That’s confidential…</p><p>22:30 to Daddy: My parents are dead.</p><p>22:31 Daddy: That remains to be determined. </p><p>22:32 to Daddy: What the fuck? Why has nobody said anything to me or Mikasa about this??! Shouldn’t we be the first to know?</p><p>22:33 to Daddy: Why is this the first I’ve heard of this?</p><p>22:35 Daddy: Look, kid, Eren: I wish I could tell you more, but I’ve already said too much. Maybe when you graduate I can tell you. It’s best that you just forget about that, and don’t repeat it. I said that back then because I figured telling him that you spent the night moaning in my bed wouldn’t help your case. </p><p>22:37 to Daddy: I’m sorry for pressing you. I should've known I was too young to be involved with this. </p><p>22:38 Daddy: No, Eren. That’s not it at all. About fifteen people know about the project I’m working on, it’s all top secret. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. </p><p>22:39 to Daddy: ...You didn’t disagree with me being too young.</p><p>22:40 Daddy: Would I have fucked you like that if I thought you were too young?</p><p>22:40 to Daddy:I certainly hope not. I didn’t peg you as a shotacon-type. </p><p>22:41 Daddy: Cheeky brat. </p><p>22:42 Daddy: You should get some sleep, it’s past your bedtime.</p><p>22:42 to Daddy: I don’t have a bedtime!</p><p>22:43 to Daddy: And what about you?</p><p>22:43 to Daddy: You were up late too.</p><p>22:44 Daddy: I’d like to sleep as well, but sleep an evasive bitch.</p><p>22:44 to Daddy: Is that why you look grumpy all the time?</p><p>22:45 Daddy: That, and life is easier when people fear me.</p><p>22:46 to Daddy: I don’t think you’re that scary, but Hannes seemed to really dislike you.</p><p>22:47 Daddy: He’s just jealous about my rank. I joined the military in a… non-traditional way. He was older and more experienced, but I got the promotion. </p><p>22:47 to Daddy: Ouch. I guess that’s why Uncle Hannes is so bitter about his job.</p><p>22:48 Daddy: Uncle?</p><p>22:49 to Daddy: Well, more like a family friend. Mikasa and I would always call him ‘uncle’, and the habit never died, I guess. He would come around for dinner once a week, and play ball with us. </p><p>22:50 Daddy: That’s really sweet of him.</p><p>22:50 to Daddy: Things were really fun back then. I was a little shit of course, but everything was simple.</p><p>22:51 Daddy: You’re still a little shit, but I guess that’s the naïvety of childhood. </p><p>22:51 to Daddy: Guess? And hey, I’ve grown a lot in the past few years. I’m not nearly as shitty as I was before.</p><p>22:52 Daddy: I wouldn’t know, I grew up in a rough neighborhood. </p><p>22:52 to Daddy: I’m sorry.</p><p>22:53 Daddy: For what?</p><p>22:53 to Daddy: That you had a rough start. </p><p>22:54 Daddy: Why? You weren’t even alive to do anything about it, not that you could’ve. </p><p>22:55 to Daddy: Well, yeah. But still, it’s the proper thing to say, right? </p><p>22:56 Daddy: Fuck being proper. Did I get to where I am sipping tea with the Queen? No, I worked hard and punched the right people. </p><p>22:56 to Daddy: Hahaha, you’re not joking about that are you?</p><p>22:57 Daddy: No, a lot of people got punched. </p><p>22:57 to Daddy: What, were you part of some gang as a kid?</p><p>22:58 Daddy: That’s a bit of an understatement. </p><p>22:58 to Daddy: No way! That’s so cool.</p><p>22:59 Daddy: Cool? It was dangerous as fuck, I nealy died Gods know how many times.</p><p>23:00 to Daddy: That does put a downer on things I guess. </p><p>23:01 to Daddy: But how did you go from gang violence to being a Captain in the military?</p><p>23:01 Daddy: That’s a conversation for another day, kid. </p><p>23:02 Daddy: For real this time, get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning. </p><p>23:03 to Daddy: okay, okay. Night. (u_u♡)zzz</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>Levi and I talked intermittently throughout the rest of the week. I learned about his obsession over tea, and the fact that he hates all things dirty. That might be an aftereffect of living in a run down neighborhood growing up. He was always sweet and kind to me, but I learned more about her work persona too. Sometimes he’d be really blunt and come off as a little standoffish and rude, but I actually really liked it. He didn’t dumb things down or try to hide unpleasant things from me. Well, nothing that wasn’t confidential need-to-know work stuff. </p><p>He told me about his friends dubbed “bushy brows” and “shitty glasses”. I guess I’d meet them if I joined the Survey Corps (which I’d intended on doing since I signed up for military school a few years ago). Him being in the Survey Corps had absolutely zero impact or sway over my desire to join that branch. Nope, none at all. I hoped that if I kept telling myself that, I would start to believe it. </p><p>Bushy Brows, as I understood, was Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps, and he was the person that convinced Levi to join. I still wasn’t certain on the details of that event, but it sounded like Erwin made a huge gamble than many people disapproved of, but it paid off, and Levi stayed with him ever since. Levi didn’t like to talk about this much, so I stopped asking for details about his life before the Corps. </p><p>Shitty Glasses, was also known as “that human” or “insufferable maniac” and variations of those phrases including the term “crazy”. They were a scientist that worked with Levi and his team for some unknown reason. Apparently they liked to call Levi at strange hours of the day and scream about some new discovery. Shitty Glasses sounded like a really scary person, but maybe that was just how Levi described them. </p><p>Our texting got more flirty as time passed, and one night we were up until the wee hours of the morning sharing dirty thoughts and provocative photos. My favorite photo that he sent was one where he was lying on his bed shirtless, and I could just barely see the top of his abs. His hair was windswept across his forehead and pillow, the black contrasting with his alabaster skin. His pupils were dilated, so the grey in his irises was only barely visible. He had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and a small amount of blush covered his cheeks and chest. He looked so delightfully lewd and innocent in that photo, so incredibly out of character for him. I wanted to save it as my background, but at the same time I didn’t want to risk anyone else seeing him like that. I didn’t want to admit that I was more than a little smitten with him. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>06:48 Daddy: I’m going to be out of the country for awhile, and I don’t have an international plan. I’ll text you when I get back stateside.</p><p>What the actual fuck? Why didn’t he give me a little more warning? Why didn’t he warn my poor gay heart that he wasn’t staying for long? I understand that I probably don’t mean as much to him as he does to me, but this seemed unnecessarily cold. </p><p>I rolled over on my bunk. </p><p>“Armin,” I called out into the room. </p><p>“Whuhh?” I heard a mumbled reply, “It’s early, Eren. Let me sleep.”</p><p>“It’s about Levi,” I told him. </p><p>I could hear the sheets rustle at that. “I don’t like that tone,” he said, shuffling to my bed with his blanket wrapped around his like a cape. “Now tell Mama Armin what’s wrong.”</p><p>“He’s leaving. Or left already, I don’t know. He sent me a text saying he’s going out of the country and he doesn’t know when he’ll be back. That he’ll text me when he’s back. Why didn’t he tell me this before he left? He just had to break my heart, Ar.” </p><p>Armin pulled me into a hug. “Maybe he didn’t know he was leaving until now. I mean, he’s part of the Survey Corps, so I’d imagine that involves going out of the country from time to time. You can’t tell me you expected him to stay here just for you.”</p><p>“Well, no. But-” </p><p>“But I’m sure he’s not the type to try to break hearts. Maybe he’ll only be gone for a few days. When he gets back you can tell him that you missed him and you would’ve liked more warning to his disappearance.” </p><p>“Thanks, Ar.” </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>He was gone for a lot longer than a few days. I remember Armin telling me about the five stages of grief awhile back, and I went through all of those. I’d wake up and check my phone like I did the week before thinking I’d see some message, but then get angry at myself for checking because I know he’s not going to send anything while away. I tried denying the fact that I liked him, or imaging that he didn’t actually leave, that didn’t last for long. I talked to Armin a lot, trying to convince myself that it wasn’t a big deal and that he was too old for me anyways and nothing would’ve come from it. That made me really sad. I missed him. A lot. I didn’t know him for very long, but he’d somehow wormed his way into my life and heart without really trying. </p><p>Months passed and I really had to move on and get a life. It wasn’t worth spending time thinking about him if he was just going to disappear like that. I deserve someone better. The Captain can shove his fat cock up his ass and I will find someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Armin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, </p><p>It's kind of hard to believe there's over one thousand hits on this, that boggles my mind a little. Makes me think about how in middle school I wrote Percy Jackson fanfiction on fanfiction .net, and forgot about it because I was in middle school. I went to look at it again a few months ago, and it was absolutely horrible, couldn't spell anything and nobody was in character. </p><p>The point of that rant was, there were fifty comments on it, most of them asking for a new update or saying they liked the story. I thought, if peopled liked my shitty writing from middle school, maybe I'll try my hand at it again here, so here we are now. </p><p>Now back to the story, this chapter is a little different, let me know what you think in the comments. Do you want more perspective from people other than Ereri/Riren? I have something planned for Mikasa later, but I might scratch it if you all hate this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gang had decided to gather in the mess hall after our final exams. No matter how well we did today we were graduating in a few days, so we decided to get plastered at Bar Maria tonight as a celebration. </p><p>I just barely passed the obstacle course in time, but my marks in shooting were good enough to make up for the active part of the tests. I’d studied tirelessly for the written test, and I was certain that I’d get an A, but the last extra question threw me for a loop. It seemed to be more of a moral and opinion based question. </p><p>‘How might titan experimentation be beneficial or detrimental to the world?’ That was an unfair extra question, the material was not in the textbook nor was it talked about in class. Of course, I’d studied it anyways and I owned a few of Dr. Zoë’s books on ethical human mutations and experiments, and had read a few of the public briefings by Commander Smith on his opinions and plans with it, but the question still took me by surprise. </p><p>‘Titans historically had only been used for warfare, but their abilities to quickly expand and disintegrate could be useful in creating temporary housing or camping gear for small military units. Carrying something tiny that quickly expands into what you want it to be would be incredibly useful. The titans hardening ability and crystallized mass is one of the strongest materials in the world and could be used to make shields and protective gear that could be utilized in numerous places. Also being an energy source, if we harvested the crystal energy we could cut the fossil fuel industry in half. </p><p>‘Of course, this would also allow people to build stronger weapons and better armor to counter the weapons and so on. Titans could be made stronger and smarter, but with that they could also help in construction and border protection.’</p><p>I might’ve been overanalyzing it all, and that might’ve been the wrong answer, but I can’t help but think that the question was for more than just the exam. My thoughts were interrupted when I was hit with a paper ball. </p><p>“Quit looking like you’re still doing arithmetic, Ar,” Eren said, “The exams are over. We’re officially done.”</p><p>“What were you thinking about? Overthinking a question on the exam?” Mikasa asked. She knew me too well. </p><p>“Yeah, did anyone else find that last extra credit question strange?” I asked the group. </p><p>“The one about titans?” Connie asked.</p><p>“Not really. It was asking if we thought they could be good, right?” Jean started, “It was a test to see if we could see them as anything other than the mindless killing drones they are.”</p><p>If that was true, I definitely answered it wrong. </p><p>“I didn’t answer it,” Sasha said, “Didn’t have time.”</p><p>“I doodled on that page. I didn’t know what to write other than ‘kill all the titans’ or ‘titans are evil, so they should die’,” Eren stated. </p><p>“What did you write, Ar,” Marco asked me. </p><p>“Uhm, more of the same. I wrote about how they’ve only been used for violence historically, so unless something major changes they won’t be good for much else.” I felt bad for lying to them, but I had clearly messed that one up, and I didn’t want to look like a fool. </p><p>“Don’t overthink it, I’m sure you did fine,” Jean told me, tilting his head. The smile that graced his lips didn’t affect me the same way it used to, I would get all weak at my tibiofemoral joints and perspiration would leak from my palms- not anymore. His cocky grin and attitude was inspiring to me nowadays. He was confident in the way he analyzed things and quick thinking, too. I’d be happy with myself if I could be half as sure of myself as he was. </p><p>“There’s no way Armin would ever do poorly on a test,” Eren said, agreeing with Jean for once. </p><p>“You all want to meet up at twenty-one hundred at the gate tonight?” Connie asked us.</p><p>“Sure thing,” Marco agreed.</p><p>“I’ll tell Krista and Ymir,” Eren said.</p><p>“I’ll make sure Annie gets the memo,” Mikasa added. If Mikasa thought her relationship with Annie had gone unnoticed, she was dead wrong. Everyone knew they were a thing, but nobody was willing to witness their wrath for pointing that fact out. </p><p>“Alright, see you all in a few hours, I want to catch up on a book that I’d been denied reading while studying,” I told the motley crew, standing to leave. </p><p>“Only Ar would be excited to read after an exam,” Eren joked, “I’m going to run around and do some weight training, I feel antsy after sitting for that long.”</p><p>“Can I join you?” Mikasa asked.</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>It was nice to have the dorm room to myself. I loved sharing it with my best friend, but sometimes he could get a little out of hand. I swear he has some sort of undiagnosed attentive disorder with his inability to sit still. He’s always tapping a pen and he gets up every five minutes to stretch or just move around. That works for him, but seeing all that movement out of the corner of my eyes is really distracting. </p><p>That’s why I was happy that he left me alone all afternoon with Aldous Huxley. Well, figuratively. The man had died about forty years ago, but his books kept me captivated for the rest of the day. The World State was such a strange and sometimes hilarious realm, but it was eerily similar to the modern world. </p><p>“Hey, Ar. We gotta go in ten minutes if we want to get to the gate in time,” Eren told me. I didn’t realize he was back in the dorm. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s twenty-forty. Loose track of time?”</p><p>“I guess, maybe it was the soma,” I answered.</p><p>“The what?” Eren gave me a funny look. </p><p>“The- oh. Sorry, that was something from the book. You know how they pull me in, and then suddenly I’m incorporated into the world I’m reading about.”</p><p>“Haha, sure thing. Which is why I paid attention to the clock for you this time. Figured you didn’t want to miss the celebration.”</p><p>“And miss having to haul your drunken ass back to the dorm?” I smirked.</p><p>“Exactly! You’re the boring responsible one in this relationship here, Ar.”</p><p>“It’s not like you give me much of a choice,” I put my book down on the table and stood to grab a change of clothes. My sweats were fine for bumming around the dorm, but I didn’t want to show up at the club wearing a sweater reading ‘Blonde Coconut’. It was a gag gift from Eren a few years ago, but it was really soft, so I couldn’t find it in me to get rid of it.</p><p>“Because we all know you’d be a party animal if you didn’t have to take care of me,” Eren flashed me a cheeky smile before doing a suggestive body roll, “you’d have all the moves and get all the men whipped for you.”</p><p>“Eren!”</p><p>“Like you couldn’t manipulate a sugar daddy into giving you the things you wanted without having to do anything in return.”</p><p>“That was one time, and you know it wasn’t like that,” I covered my blushing face with my hands.</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, Ar.”</p><p>“Oh my gods, Eren. If you don’t stop teasing me, we’re going to be late.”</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>“Just because I called you a responsible wuss doesn’t mean that you have to prove me wrong, Ar,” Eren told me. </p><p>“I am never drinking again.”</p><p>“I told you to stop after the third shot in five minutes, but you gave me the stink-eye. You declared you were done with ‘us peasants’ and you’d find suitable company on the dancefloor,” Eren chuckled. </p><p>I could feel my face flush red, “please tell me I didn’t say that,” I whined. </p><p>“Sure thing, Ar. You didn’t call me a peasant, and you didn’t gain a following of ‘slaves’ that bought you drinks all night. And you didn’t proceed to grind on said slaves before Mikasa and I dragged your ass back here. And you certainly didn’t try to have a sword fight with a pigeon on the way home, fighting over the imaginary nut.”</p><p>“How many drinks did I have?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Squidward bought you at least three, and Heracles and the tree bought you two each I think. It was a little hard to keep track of you, you were skilled at maneuvering through the dancefloor away from us.”</p><p>“You’re saying too many words too early in the morning,” I groaned. </p><p>“It’s not the morning, it's just past eleven,” Eren said with a smug look on his face. </p><p>“What the fuck?” I never slept in that late. I had a strict schedule where I got up at seven every day so I’d have time to review material for class or read before breakfast. </p><p>“I figured you’d need to sleep in, so I didn’t wake you, but Commander Pixis came by and asked for you. I said you were still sleeping, and he asked that I wake you because someone wants to talk to you in his office.”</p><p>“What? Did he say what it was about?” My eyes shot wide.</p><p>“No, just that it was a pressing matter and he’d like you at your earliest convenience. I’ll get you a glass of water and something for the headache, okay? You should get dressed.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Eren.”</p><p>“No problem, it was actually kinda funny to see you let loose like that.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” I answered, crawling out of my blanket. If I was meeting with Pixis, I had to look sharp. I threw on a crisp white button down and my cadet insignia jacket. “Thanks for the water, Eren. I’m off.”</p><p>“Armin, wait.”</p><p>“What?” I asked, tilting my head.</p><p>“Pants.”</p><p>“Pants?”</p><p>“You need pants, Armin.”</p><p>I looked down, frightfully fast. I was wearing pants, dammit. “Way to scare me, Eren,” I shoved him.</p><p>“But you had to double check,” He answered in between laughs.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>Closing the door behind me, I nearly ran to Commander Pixis’s office. I was late enough already, and if I was in trouble I didn’t want to make him wait any longer than necessary. Standing in front of the ornate office door I caught my breath. I had no idea what this was about, so I had no way of trying to prepare myself for what I was about to face. I didn’t like going into things blind, it was scary. I’d rather have all the facts so I can plan everything out beforehand. </p><p>“Here goes nothing,” I whispered to myself as I knocked on the door. </p><p>“It’s open, come in,” Pixis told me from inside.</p><p>I opened the door and saw the Commander sitting behind his desk, and two chairs in front of it, arranged it a triangle. One of those chairs was occupied by a vaguely familiar man with a blonde undercut. He had a long face and bright baby blue eyes. His lips were pulled into an impassive smirk, and his eyebrows… well, his eyebrows had a story to tell. He was madly attractive, but I got the feeling that he was not the type of person to fall for. Not that I had a good record for falling for people I shouldn’t fall for. </p><p>“Come, sit,” Pixis told me.</p><p>“Yes sir,” I closed the door and sat in the open chair. </p><p>“Do you know why I’ve called you here?” Pixis asked me.</p><p>“No, Commander,” I answered. </p><p>He handed me a piece of paper, “I called you here because Commander Erwin Smith wanted to talk to you about this.” Pixis stood up from his chair, and left the room. </p><p>Commander Erwin Smith, no wonder he looked familiar. I probably recognized him from some Scout Regiment photo or the bibliography in one of his books. I unfolded the paper, it was the last question on the exam from yesterday. </p><p>“Did I write something wrong?” I asked hesitantly. I was sitting between two of the most powerful men in the military. One who could decide I’d never graduate, and one who I’d idolized for years. </p><p>“No,” Commander Erwin said, “You did something very right, Arlert.”</p><p>“I did?” I asked. </p><p>“Yes. I asked Commander Pixis to add that question as a last minute favor for an associate. After looking at your transcript and the way you answered that question, I’d like to learn more about you.”</p><p>“Why me? What about how I answered this question were you looking for?” I asked. </p><p>“We’re looking for someone who’s open to the idea of titan technology and can find ways to multipurpose tools us old folks have discarded and forgotten,” Erwin explained.</p><p>“You’re not that old, Commander Smith,” I quickly told him, “the bio in your latest work states that you’re only thirty-five.”</p><p>“You’ve read those? I didn’t think anyone read what I wrote, they were only published because of my position.”</p><p>“Of course I’ve read them. You and Dr. Zoë are the only people who’ve ever written about traditionally negative and shunned topics like the titans in a positive light. I really admire the way you think about such things, it’s actually part of what inspired me to join the military, so I could meet people with the same ideals,” I told him.</p><p>“And what do you plan on doing once you graduate?” He asked me. His eyes did not sparkle like stars, and I did not notice it. </p><p>“I was thinking about joining the Survey Corps, Sir. If you’ll have me.”</p><p>“I’m not against that, but what if I could offer you something better?” </p><p>“Better?” I asked.</p><p>“Hanji and I are looking for an assistant of sorts. You’d be doing a little secretary type work, but you’d also be working side by side with Dr. Zoë in the lab, as well as shadowing me at meetings. We’d like to educate you on titan science and the micro politics of the military. If all things go well, we’d like to give you a team of your own to use as you see fit to implement new technology for civilians and the military alike. I believe you can do a lot of good for the world, and I’d like to give you a push in the right direction.”</p><p>“You’re asking me to work side by side with you and Dr. Zoë?” I asked, baffled. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>My jaw dropped, and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, “sweet mother of Maria.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to-”</p><p>“I want to.” I’d never been so certain of anything in my life before. This was a golden ticket to everything I wanted and more.</p><p>Erwin grinned, “I’ll give you a few days to think about it, in case you change your mind.” Fat chance of that. </p><p>“Thank you, Commander, but I don’t think that’ll be necessary. This is an incredible opportunity, I’d be a fool to turn it down.” </p><p>“I’m looking forward to working with you, Mr. Arlert,” Erwin held out his hand.</p><p>I shook his outstretched hand and told him, “Armin, Mr. Arlert makes me feel like my grandpa, Commander Smith.”</p><p>“I’ll call you Armin if you call me Erwin,” he smiled and handed me a notecard, “That has my personal and business numbers along with emails.”</p><p>“Thank you Co… Erwin.” </p><p>He grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s Armin doing?” Mikasa asked me over eggs and toast. </p><p>“”He’s still sleeping. I figured I’d let him sleep in for once, gods know he deserves it,” I told her. </p><p>Mikasa poked at her eggs, scrambled with a little hot sauce on top. I didn’t understand her desire to put hot sauce on everything, but you do you, girl. </p><p>“I didn’t know Armin could dance like that,” Mikasa said.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know how I feel about him dancing like a professional hooker,” I answered. </p><p>“Would you feel differently if he was dancing like that with you?” A sly grin was visible on her face before she covered it with a red scarf. </p><p>“I-” I faltered. Would it change things if he was dancing with me? He was my best friend, my smart, caring, helpful, cute best friend. I’m not interested in him, so why would it change things if he was dancing like that for me? “No.”</p><p>“That took you awhile to piece together.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in him, so it wouldn’t matter if I liked him like that,” I told her, trying to validate what I said aloud. </p><p>Mikasa slightly pouted her lips, “That’s not how you were looking at him last night. What’s stopping you?”</p><p>“He’s my best friend, I’m not interested in him like that. And besides, I wouldn’t want to make things weird between us if things went south.”</p><p>“So you have thought about it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And here I was, hoping you’d get over that guy.”</p><p>“I am over him, he was a one night stand, and I was silly to hope for more.”</p><p>“Sorry for bringing it up again,” Mikasa looked down at her plate. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m over it, really. In fact, if I didn’t have to watch Armin last night, I would’ve tried to hook up with someone, no strings attached,” I told her. </p><p>“Why don’t you look for someone to date?”</p><p>“I guess it’s just not on the agenda, and besides, it doesn’t make much sense right now considering I’ll be sent away somewhere in a few weeks.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Are you done with your food? You’ve been eyeing that plate for awhile now, it’s not gonna bite,” I joked. </p><p>“Yeah, you want it?”</p><p>“No, but I didn’t want to leave you if you weren’t done. I’m going to check on Armin.”</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>I was sitting like a puppy waiting for its master at the door when Armin came back. He was only gone for about twenty minutes, but that was twenty minutes of stress and anxiety waiting for Armin to tell me what it was all about. </p><p>“Were you standing there the entire time I was gone?” Armin laughed. </p><p>“No. I went to the bathroom, then came back to my roost.”</p><p>“Oh my gods, Eren. I would’ve told you what happened first thing anyway,” Armin facepalmed. </p><p>“What happened?” I asked, grabbing and shaking his shoulders. </p><p>“I, uh,” he grabbed at the bottom of his jacket, “I was offered a job.”</p><p>“Where? Doing what? How?” I demanded. </p><p>“It’s still a little unclear to me, but Erwin asked me to become his and Dr, Hanji Zoë’s assistant slash apprentice of sorts,” he blushed.</p><p>“Erwin? Commander Erwin Smith? You’re on a first name basis with the Commander of the Survey Corps?” I was baffled. </p><p>“He read my transcript and thought I was perfect for the job.”</p><p>“You’re going to accept it right?” I asked.</p><p>“I think so, he gave me his number so I can confirm or deny it later. I really want to do it, it’s just…”</p><p>“Just what?” I asked. </p><p>“Hanji’s lab is in California, so I’d imagine I’d need to spend a lot of time there, and Erwin travels around a lot, so if I take the job, I don’t know how much I’d see you and Mikasa.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t think about that, but you should still take the job. I know how much you idolize those two, you’d be silly to turn this down,” I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, “I’ll miss you, but that’s what the internet is for.”</p><p>“Haha, I guess that is what the internet is for,” he chuckled. </p><p>“Just promise me that we’ll text all the time.”</p><p>“Of course, Eren. Anything for you,” he smiled and tilted his head to the side. </p><p>“Anything?” I raised my eyebrows. </p><p>“Reasonable. Anything reasonable,” he bumped my shoulder, “I don’t think I’m going to tell anyone else yet. Just in case…”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll change your mind, but okay,” I answered. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>A few days passed, and Armin ended up telling Mikasa about the opportunity. I was really proud of him for landing such an amazing job, but I was going to miss him a lot if we were going to be stationed far apart. </p><p>As part of our graduation ceremony today, each branch of the military was supposed to give us a pitch talk as a last ditch effort to convince us to join their branch. Most people had already decided, so it was more ceremony than anything else, but it was a good way to introduce us to the top dogs in whatever branch we would end up choosing. </p><p>“I don’t care what branch you choose, Eren,” Mikasa told me, “I’ll follow you wherever you go.”</p><p>“As comforting as that sounds, I don’t need to be babysat by you anymore,” I answered. </p><p>“I’m not trying to be overbearing, I just want to be near you in case something goes wrong,” she explained. </p><p>I didn’t respond to that. We’d had this conversation before, and I didn’t want to get into it again. </p><p>The cadets had gathered in the courtyard after the graduation ceremony. Many people had parents or friends doting on them, taking pictures in front of statues or the building. Jean’s mom was doting over him and Marco, who was crying while Jean tried to push her away. Marco’s parents weren’t here, I didn’t know the full story, but they didn’t approve of his relationship, so they cut him out of their lives. Mrs. Kirstein had taken that as an invitation to officially add him to the family, and Marco had no problem with her hugs and gift baskets. Mikasa had left me to stand with Annie, who was also alone today. Armin’s grandfather had come today to support him, and I could tell it meant a lot to my friend. </p><p>“Mind if I join you in the corner of lonely graduates?” Krista asked me.</p><p>“Nobody’s here for you?” I asked her. </p><p>“No,” she answered. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” I told her.</p><p>“I’m not. I might be a bitch for thinking so, but I’d rather my relatives not be here. When I see them again, I want to be able to prove to them that I can do everything they thought I couldn’t. Rub it in their faces a little, you know?”</p><p>“That’s a nice way of thinking about it,” I laughed. </p><p>“What about you?” she asked. </p><p>“Dead,” I answered.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it. It was a long time ago, and today is supposed to be a good day,” I put my hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Eren,” Ymir growled. I didn’t notice her approach, “are you touching my girl?”</p><p>“Eeep!” I squealed, removing my hand with the speed of lightning, “sorry, it was a friendly gesture.”</p><p>“Relax Ymir,” Krista counseled. </p><p>“I’ll relax when he keeps his dirty paws off you.”</p><p>“I’m not even interested in girls, this shouldn’t be a problem,” I explained. </p><p>Ymir grunted. </p><p>“We should probably join the rest of the crew in the theatre again. I think the pitches are supposed to start soon,” Krista interrupted our banter. </p><p>“I’m gonna find Armin and Mikasa, then,” I told them.</p><p>I walked the short distance to Armin and Mr. Arlert, “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Arlert.”</p><p>“You’re even taller than you were last time I saw you, Eren,” he answered.</p><p>“Really? I suppose that’s true,” I grinned sheepishly. </p><p>“We were about to head back to the auditorium, want to join us?” Armin asked.</p><p>“Sure thing, lemme find Mikasa first,” I answered. </p><p>“Not a problem, I’m here,” a femminie voice said behind my back. </p><p>“Annie too, great!” Armin said. </p><p>“You ready to listen to a bunch of old people talk about things we already know?” I asked him.</p><p>“They’re not that old, and we already know some of them.”</p><p>“Ahh yes, how can I forget how you’re all buddy-buddy with Commander Erwin Smith?” I jokingly asked him.</p><p>“You know Commander Smith?” Annie asked. </p><p>“Um,” Armin hesitated, “we met a few days ago by chance in the halls.”</p><p>“Oh,” Annie looked dejected. </p><p>“You’ve only been texting him non-stop since you’ve gotten his number,” I mumbled into Armins ear. </p><p>“No I haven’t!”</p><p>“If you say so,” I teased.</p><p>“What are you two on about?” Mikasa asked.</p><p>“Armin’s unrequited crush,” I answered. </p><p>“I swear you’re worse than we were,” Armin said.</p><p>“I know I’m worse than you were,” I answered. </p><p>“Let’s just find seats and get this over with,” Mikasa interrupted. </p><p>“I second that motion,” Armin said. </p><p>“All in favor say I,” Mr. Arlert joked. </p><p>“There’s two of them…” I heard Annie murmur. </p><p>Mr. Arlert took the farthest seat followed by Armin, then me, Mikasa and lastly Annie. I never liked auditorium seats. No matter what size or shape you were they were always uncomfortable. When I was tiny and swung my feet under the seats they’d always hit the metal bars, and the cushions would squeak. Now, my legs were trapped in the minimal space provided for me. I felt like I was in one of those tiny clown cars at the circus. </p><p>More people meandered into the room and gathered in small groups. Soon enough, the lights were dimmed and Commander Dot Pixis walked onto the stage. The light chatter in the audience ceased, and he took a swig from his flask before addressing the audience. </p><p>“We are gathered here today to celebrate the graduation of the 104th cadet training corps, and to help them decide which branch they would like to enter. The Commanders of each branch will give you all a pitch, and at any point after the ceremony following this announcement and before the end of the week each graduate will choose a branch to enlist in. I’m sure many of you have already thought long and hard about where you’d like to be in the future, but I urge you to have an open mind while you listen today,” Pixis cleared his throat, “Without further adieu, I’d like to introduce Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police Brigade.”</p><p>The curtains opened behind Pixis, and Nile along with about twenty people in full dress regalia were on the stage. The people behind him didn’t say or do anything, they just seemed to be there for decoration, maybe a demonstration of strength. </p><p>“Thank you for the introduction, Commander Pixis. I am here to try to convince you cadets to join the Military Police. We are tasked with the politics and oversight of the three branches, and we only accept the top ten percent of graduates. We’re highly exclusive, but don’t let that deter you from joining. We take our jobs and the security of our nation very seriously. We’re involved with the Congress and protection of the nobility and King and Queen. You’d be expected to make difficult decisions, but the risks and choices you would make in the branch are highly rewarded. That is all,” Nile stood like a plank during his speech, hardly even moving to breathe. He bowed his head, and walked off the stage with his entourage. </p><p>“I’m going to use the restroom,” I heard Annie whisper to Mikasa, “fill me in later?”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Mikasa blew her an air kiss. </p><p>Commander Pixis walked back onto the stage and said something about national security and border patrol, yada yada. Not hating on those that chose the Garrison, but it kinda seemed like a cop-out for those who didn’t qualify for the Military Police, and were too scared to join the Scouting Legion, where all the real action happened. Soon enough he left the stage, and Commander Smith walked onto it. I could see why Levi dubbed him ‘Commander Eyebrows’, he looked like he had caterpillars growing off his face. </p><p>I nudged Armin, “So that’s the guy that’s got your panties in a twist, huh?”</p><p>“Shut up, Eren,” he whispered. It was hard to tell in the dark, but it looked like he was sporting a small blush. </p><p>“Only when you admit you’re crushing on him,” I whispered. </p><p>“I’m not, but that’s Dr. Hanji Zoë behind him with the ponytail,” he answered. </p><p>I looked back up to the stage and gasped. Hanji was behind Erwin, but that’s not what caught my eye. Looking like a child standing next to the broad shoulders of Erwin was none other than Levi. He had a bandage on one cheek, but other than that he looked exactly how I remembered him. Coal black hair dusting his forehead, it was a little longer now, and covered his brows. He, along with Hanji and Erwin all had on their scouting uniforms and green capes. Levi wore a cravat around his neck.</p><p>“He didn’t text me,” I muttered to nobody in particular. </p><p>Mikasa looked at me, “It doesn’t matter because he doesn’t deserve you anyways.”</p><p>“He said he would…” I couldn’t finish the sentence. All of the feelings I’d pushed aside these past few months resurfaced. Why did he give me his number? Why did he flirt with me, and tell me about his life, and then disappear for months only giving me an empty promise? I couldn’t listen to what Erwin had to say. I felt betrayed. I thought I was over the domineering shorty, but I guess I wasn’t. </p><p>“The future of humanity… the chance to explore…”</p><p>Nothing he said mattered anymore, not when Levi was standing there next to him. Had he moved on? Had he forgotten about me? Did he know just how suddenly, madly, and irrevocably I was in love with him? Love- no, I wasn’t in love with him. He betrayed me and my trust. He will have to earn all of that back if he wants a chance with me again. </p><p>“We ask you to dedicate your hearts-” </p><p>Crash. My thoughts, along with Erwin's words were interrupted by a loud bang followed by the brick wall behind the stage being torn open. A hand bigger than a horse punched a hole into the stage wall, it’s icy fingers ripped the bricks apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Scouts spun around and drew guns from their holsters. </p><p>“Clear the auditorium!” Commander Smith shouted to Commander Pixis, “We’ll distract it for as long as possible.” </p><p>It was a titan, I realized, a real life titan on the military base. How did it get here?</p><p>“Eren,” Mikasa grabbed my hand, “We need to get out of here.”</p><p>“No, we can help!” I countered. </p><p>“How?” Armin demanded, “by dying?”</p><p>“We need to evacuate with the rest of the people here. We’re in no position to help them right now, we have no weapons and no way to get closer,” Mikasa dragged me with her into the crowd of people running away. The ground shook, and bits of brick went flying. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Where did Annie go?” Armin asked. </p><p>“Bathroom, I’m sure she heard the commotion and is already outside, let’s go,” Mikasa answered. </p><p>The auditorium was close to empty, Hanji was taunting the titan while Levi was running from hiding spot to hiding spot, sniping at the titan before it broke whatever item he was hiding behind. The two worked like a well oiled cog, wordlessly communicating their needs to each other. Erwin was overseeing the evacuation and protecting the civilians closest to the titan. I couldn’t see much else before I had been dragged out of the room by Armin and Mikasa. </p><p>“All cadets are to put on their gear and meet me in the clearing near the waterfront,” Hannes told us as we left the building.</p><p>“Why? What’s going on?” I asked.</p><p>“There’s more emerging from the sea,” he answered solemnly. </p><p>A loud crash sounded behind us followed by someone shouting “Fuck!”</p><p>“I’ll lead Mr. Arlert out of here, you three need to get your gear on pronto,” Hannes ordered. </p><p>The three of us ran to the barracks to grab our gear. One of the drills we ran was the speed at which we could put it on, so we were fully dressed within five minutes.</p><p>“Annie! You’re okay, what happened to you?” I heard Mikasa holler. </p><p>“I heard everything as I was walking back and followed the crowd, I’m glad you’re okay,” she hugged my sister. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re not hurt,” Mikasa answered.</p><p>“A heartfelt lovers reunion, I’m sure, but we need to go,” Jean interrupted them. </p><p>“He’s right, we’re needed right now,” Armin concurred. </p><p>“This is going to be our first real battle,” Marco said.</p><p>“I’m scared,” I heard one girl say, I think her name was Mina.</p><p>“It’s our first chance to prove ourselves, we’re going to win. What was all that training for?” I asked her and all the people still in the room. </p><p>“We can do this,” Jean spoke, “It might be scary, but we all signed up for this. Let’s go kick some titan butt.”</p><p>We all ran out of the hall towards the docks, our gear clanking against our thighs. </p><p>“Mikasa,” Lieutenant Nanaba shouted to get her attention, “you’re going to the rear guard to protect the civilians and prevent any titans from getting outside of the base.”</p><p>“But-” Mikasa tried.</p><p>“Do it,” Nanaba answered.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Mikasa gabbed me by the shoulders, “don’t die on me, okay?”</p><p>“Have some faith, Mika,” I answered, “let’s do our jobs.”</p><p>Armin and I ran to catch up with the rest of the cadets who were already in formation by the docks. </p><p>“Eren, Armin,” Thomas Wagnar, a fellow cadet called out to us, “You’re on our temporary squad right now, We’re midgard, and our assignment is to kill as many titans as we can right now to bide time for the Survey Corps to gear up and get here.”</p><p>“Got it,” Armin answered, looking at our squad mates. Along with the three of us, there was also Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, and Mina Carolina. </p><p>“Where are they coming from?” I asked Thomas.</p><p>“We don’t really know, they just appeared out of the ocean suddenly around the same time the auditorium was attacked.”</p><p>“Squads thirty through forty move out,” Commander Pixis shouted from the distance. </p><p>“Now’s our time to shine, let’s do this,” Thomas encouraged us. I could tell he was frightened, he’d never seen a titan in real life before. Most of us hadn’t. He was scared to die just like everyone else, and for once, I couldn’t blame anyone for that. </p><p>I took one last fleeting glance at Armin, his pale blue eyes expanded with fear. He didn’t ask for this, but he was bravely fighting with us knowing that he’d probably die today. I wasn’t going to let that happen to him, nor anyone I cared about. </p><p>“It’s going to be okay, we’ve been trained for this. And you’ve got a job to look forward to, no way you’re going to die before you can intern under your idols,” I tried to sound cheerful. </p><p>He nodded. I wondered if he trusted his voice not to waiver then. </p><p>The six of us ran forward to the battlefield, swords drawn, and screaming bloody murder. People I didn’t know were lying in pools of blood. Severed legs and arms littered the courtyard. I could hear the screams of our comrades dying in the distance, the sound of their flesh being torn apart, and bones crunching under humongous teeth. </p><p>“Look out!” I heard Armin shout to Nac, who looked up just in time to see a pudgy hand reach out and grab him from the air. His bones cracked and the gigantic hand closed around him, the noise splitting the air like a whip. </p><p>Mina turned her head and froze. I don’t think she really understood how terrifying a titan was until now, none of us really did. </p><p>“Move, Mina!” I shouted, seeing the Titan that killed Nac turn towards her. She turned her body towards the titan and took off, “You’re going to pay for that!” she shouted at the titan. </p><p>She wasn’t fast enough. The titan turned it’s ugly face as she went to cut its nape and she landed in its mouth. I couldn’t look as it closed my mouth. I didn’t want to listen to the screams that she made as it crunched down on her. </p><p>“Let’s keep moving,” Thomas told the rest of us. There were only four now. Not even three minutes into the battle and we’d already lost so many people. We ran further into the battle, closer to the chaos and hellscape before us. I remember Armin telling me that the Christian hell was originally called Gehenna by Jesus which was named after a large garbage dump outside of Jerusalem. His idea of hell was a field of trash that would often catch fire from the gasses emitted. I think Jesus was wrong, this is the real Hel on earth, named after the woman who ruled the icy planes of Niflheim. </p><p>There was a reason that titans had been outlawed in war in the Geneva Convention (not that people followed it). It didn’t really make sense before, as horrible as they are, they're useful in battles. Now it made sense. It was to prevent people from seeing these horrors. </p><p>The four of us landed on a building near the fighting. </p><p>“Milus and Armin are going to try to distract the titan, while Eren and I go for the kill, okay? That way I think we’ll have the best chance of killing one,” Thomas told us. </p><p>“Got it,” I confirmed.</p><p>“Okay,” Armin answered. </p><p>“Let’s go for that one,” Thomas pointed to a ten meter titan nearby. It’s nose was almost as big as the rest of its head. Thomas and I zoomed around it, allowing a wide girth between us and the titan. Hopefully, it wouldn’t notice us whirling about, and instead focus on Milus and Armin. </p><p>Milus swug close to the titan, just nearly avoiding its outstretched hand. The titan chased after Milus, then Armin grabbed its attention by throwing a rock at it. I didn’t know how much longer they could keep it up without getting injured, so I sped up to it, praying to whatever god would listen that it wouldn’t turn its head and notice me. At the last second, I grappled into the titans back. It turned its head towards me, but at the same time, Thomas rounded the corner and stabbed the titan in the eye with one of his swords. </p><p>“You can do it, Eren,” he told me and the titan grabbed at the human still hovering around its face.</p><p>With a spurt of gas I plowed forward and my swords cut a wide arc in the air, cutting the titans nape clean off. </p><p>“Woohoo!” I shouted, rejoicing at my kill, “What do you think of that, Ar? Thomas?”</p><p>I didn’t hear a response. I detached my gear from the steaming corpse and looked around, I saw Milus and Armin staring at me and the corpse, I didn’t see Thomas. </p><p>“Thomas?” I asked the air. Nobody heard the whisper that fell from my lips. </p><p>“Thomas got eaten,” Armin told me, “Right before you killed it, the titan managed to kill him.” His voice was dull and lackluster. I’d never heard him say anything the way he said that to me. His voice felt empty and void of emotions. </p><p>“One down, only a hundred left to go,” Milus said, turning his back on the two of us, “We can’t rejoice the victory of one nor weep for our comrades right now.”</p><p>“You’re right, there are more of them,” I answered, moving towards the next closest titan. It was a six meter titan, smaller than the one we just faced, “Should we try the same thing with that one?” </p><p>“Okay,” Armin answered. </p><p>We ran to the titan. I circled around to its back while Armin and Milus occupied its attention. As I moved in for the kill, it suddenly ignored Armin and Milus and charged me instead.</p><p>“Eren!” Milus shouted as he used too much gas to try to catch up with the running titan. He grappled into it and swung wildly at its face. </p><p>“Look out,” Armin tried to tell Milus, but it was too late, another titan had emerged from behind a building and grabbed the airborne man, crushing him into bits. </p><p>“Let’s get out of their range,” I told Armin, realizing we were surrounded, “Top of the armory, it’s got a flat roof, we can land there and see if there are any squads we can join up with.”</p><p>“Got it,” he answered, firing a hook into the wall of a nearby building. We quickly ran and jumped through the air out of the titans grasp. </p><p>“There’s nobody left, Eren,” Armin cried, he landed on the building a moment before I did. He fell onto his knees and sobbed, “Mid-guard has been wiped out, it’s just us and rear-guard. I don’t think we’ll be able to hold them off until the Survey Corps get here with their gear.” There were tears streaming down his face digging holes and trenches in the dirt under his eyes. </p><p>“We’re not going to die today, Ar,” I told him, meeting him on the cement. </p><p>“Why shouldn’t we when everyone else has laid down their lives for this… for us.” </p><p>I couldn’t tell if that was a question or not. “We’re going to be okay, Armin. We have shit we still need to do in this world, ya know?”</p><p>“So did Mina, and Thomas, and Nac, and Milus, and everyone else that’s died so far. We’re not special in any way, Eren. Dozens of us have already died and dozens more will die today and all we’ll get is some petty memorial and a paragraph in a textbook. We’re not changing the world like we set out to do all those years ago.”</p><p>“That’s why we’re going to survive this, because we deserve more than a single paragraph in some textbook, we deserve a whole chapter. No, you, Armin Arlert will have a whole goddamn book written about you someday because you will live through this!”</p><p>“How can you be so sure about that?” He looked up at me through his blonde fringe. </p><p>“Because it’s true, now stand up, and we’ll reconvene with the rear guard,” I answered. </p><p>He stood from the ground. In synch, as Armin moved to stand up, so did a gigantic body behind him.</p><p>“Look out!” I shouted, running towards Armin to pull him out of the way of the hand that was reaching towards him. </p><p>Instead of moving away from the titan, Armin froze. I drew my swords, but the titan already had a hold of Armin and was slowly dragging him into its mouth. </p><p>They say that time moves slower when you’re about to die. Seconds felt like minutes as I ran to the titan that was about to put Armin in its mouth. It let go of Armin, and he started to fall into the gap between its teeth. </p><p>“No!” I shouted as I grabbed Armin and pulled him out of the salivating mouth. I threw him backwards onto the rooftop, but I couldn’t stop my speed. In my haste to get to Armin, I’d forgotten that I needed to slow down when I finally reached him in order to stop my velocity. I tumbled into the titans mouth, unable to slow my body or latch onto anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clear the auditorium!” Commander Smith shouted to Commander Pixis, “We’ll distract it for as long as possible.” </p><p>I only brought a pistol today because this was supposed to be a ceremony. Shitty Brows specified that we shouldn’t look armed, which meant no 3DMG. Fucking great. </p><p>“Distract the titan for as long as possible while I clear the auditorium with Pixis,” Erwin shouted at Hanji and me. </p><p>We didn’t give him a verbal response, too busy running to opposite sides of the stage. I crouched behind a chair that was left near the front curtain, and Hanji gave me a quick nod while holding four fingers up into the air. If they wanted to be a suicidal idiot, that was fine by me. I nodded in response and pulled out my pistol from the hidden holster behind my back. Most people used a SIG Sauer M11 or M17, but I found them a little too bulky for a pistol. My trusty Beretta M9 had been with me through thick and thin, so I knew I could trust her in a pinch. </p><p>I aimed her at the eye I could barely see behind the rubble of the brick wall. The titan had broken the wall so that bits and pieces had fallen onto the stage, and there was a hole about ten feet across in the center of the stage. The hand that had punched that hole into the wall unfurled its fist and the arm jutted sideways, doubling the size of the hole. I’d never seen a titan move with that much dexterity before, nor have the intent to do anything like that. </p><p>I released a bullet at the titans eye through the wreckage and temporarily blinded the beast. Hanji ran out from their covering to do something. I didn’t know their goal, nor did I attempt to understand their reasoning. The titans arm quickly moved to squash Hanji through its fingers, and Hanji squealed and jumped off to the side out of reach.</p><p>“Dumb-ass,” I scolded under my breath. I took their distraction as an opportunity to run across the stage and jump into the seating area to get a better hiding spot. If the titan was intelligent, I didn’t want to stay in one spot for too long after shooting at it. If it didn’t know where I was, it couldn’t attack me. </p><p>I turned my gun back to the titan, which was being entertained by an eccentric Hanji. They jumped back and forth across the stage, taunting the beast with their dodges. If I didn’t have absolute faith in their ability, I would’ve been more concerned about their life. After hitting the stage with a deafening clap, I had a clear view of the titans pale blue eyes. I could’ve sworn I’d just hit the left eye, but it was already healed. I took aim and fired two shots, one in each eye. The monster hissed. It broke the rest of the wall by removing its hand from the gap, and clapping both hands together through the remaining parts of the bricks, like a child would play with a waterfall. </p><p>“The auditorium is empty, go get your gear on and meet the cadets and other scouts outside in the field by the docks!” Erwin shouted at the two of us.</p><p>“What about this?” I asked, turning my head. I couldn’t see anything through the dust. </p><p>“Neither of you have the tools to kill this right now, retreat and we’ll get it later,” he answered. </p><p>“Uhh, good luck with that,” Hanji interrupted, “It’s gone.”</p><p>“What do you mean gone?” Erwin asked. </p><p>“Gone. It’s disappeared with the dust,” Hanji answered. </p><p>“Fucking shit.”</p><p>“Language, Levi,” Erwin told me, “We’re in a school.”</p><p>“You’re not my mom, Daddy-Brows,” I taunted, putting my berretta back into its holster. </p><p>“No, I’m your Commander, now go gear up and meet everyone outside,” he told us. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Hanji answered. </p><p>Our 3DMG was located on the plane we had just arrived in. My previous mission ended up taking a lot longer than anyone thought it would, so Hanji met up with us and pulled us all out of Germany while we were in the middle of a fight. Because of that, my team and I lost all our personal items we brought with us, but at least we survived. As it turned out, Glasses only pulled us due to the Commanders orders that I had to be present at the cadets graduation. Fucking shitty reason to jeopardies a mission. Months of planning and intel work went down the drain when Hanji showed up in full American regalia to take us back home. Even better was the fact that none of us were fully healed from our battle only fourteen hours earlier. </p><p>We ran through to hallways to get to the plane we had occupied only hours before. Last I heard, my squad was in the infirmary, either resting or watching over each other. Auro had suffered a head injury whilst being knocked out during the escape, and Eld had gotten grazed by a few bullets in the arm. Petra and Gunther both had a few scratches, and they were the only members of my squad that I’ll allow to join me in the fight today. Auro would complain, but his injury would be too much of a liability on the battlefield, and I didn’t want to make it any worse than it already was. Charging into a battle while injured isn’t brave, it’s stupid. </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing putting your gear on Auro?” I demanded from him. </p><p>“There’s an attack, I’m fighting with you, Captain,” he answered. </p><p>“The hell you are. You’re injured and will be staying in the infirmary, take that gear off.” I ordered. </p><p>“But Capt-”</p><p>“Are you disobeying a direct order?” I asked him. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good, you too Eld. You can’t shoot with a busted arm.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“Make sure Auro stays in the infirmary, Eld,” I ordered. </p><p>“Got it, Captain.”</p><p>“Petra, Gunther,” I locked the final belt of my gear together, “let’s go win this fight.”</p><p>“Jawohl,” Petra responded.</p><p>“English, we are in America.” I had spent months in Germany and I had only picked up on bits and pieces of the language. </p><p>“Yes, Captain,” Petra corrected herself. </p><p>It had only been about ten minutes since I’d left the auditorium, but the base was already thrown into disarray. The civilians that were inside the base had evacuated by now, but various news stations were trying to enter through the main gates. Lieutenant Hanns and Commander Pixis were doing their best to hold off the mob.</p><p>“It’s dangerous here, I must insist that you leave and take cover with the rest of the population,” Pixis shouted at the media. </p><p>“Commander Pixis, what’s going on?” Someone asked while holding out a mic.</p><p>“Where did they come from?” Another asked. </p><p>“How safe is Boston right now? Should we evacuate the city? The state?”</p><p>I didn’t stay to hear any more. I couldn’t afford to wait a second longer and listen to their stupid questions. Comrades were dying trying to protect these civilians, and they wanted nothing more than to get in on the action for a video. It was disgusting. </p><p>“Petra, Gunther,” I ordered, “When we get to the battle, I want you to disperse and give assistance to anyone that needs it. Prioritize saving lives over killing titans.”</p><p>“You got it, boss,” Gunther answered. </p><p>There were a few Survey Corps members already in battle, but none of them had the same experience my team did in fighting titans. Granted, they could hold their own better than the newly graduated cadets, but they might as well have been Garrison members for all they were worth. Petra ran off to my right while Gunther ran to my left. I powered on ahead, seeking the most clustered part of the battle. I could see Nanaba fighting a fifteen meter titan. There were three titans behind her. I knew she wouldn’t be able to take them on all at once, so I swooped in and killed the one closest to her with a swift flick of my blade.</p><p>“Need a hand?” I asked her. </p><p>“I was doing just fine on my own,” she responded, her blond hair swaying in the breeze. </p><p>“What happened to your team? Where’s Mike?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Jason disappeared and Mike went to help some cadets.”</p><p>“Where are they now?” I asked her. </p><p>“Closer to the waterfront I think, near the armory.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re just going to leave me here with these two?” She asked, gesturing to the two titans slowly making their way towards us.</p><p>I withdrew my blades once again and turned to face them. With a running start, I let a hook loose into a nearby building and surged towards the titans. They were only about five meters tall each, so I quickly cut them down with a spin.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” I shouted at Nanaba.</p><p>“Show-off,”  she answered, turning away. Remind me never to save her ass again. </p><p>I turned back to the waterfront, scanning the crowd that was about a hundred meters away. There was a large group of titans, all interacting with each other. I was too far to see what was going in in great detail, but it looked like there was a fifteen meter titan attacking the other titans, but that couldn’t be right. Next to the titans, flirting about the outskirts of the crowd were two cadets all picking off some of the easier targets who were too engrossed with whatever was happening in the middle of the crowd. </p><p>“Please don’t die before I get there,” I whispered under my breath. I didn’t want any more people to die because I was too slow. Luckily, each member of the trio managed to take down the titans they were facing, but it still didn’t look good for them. There were at least twenty titans there, and it didn’t look like there were any other people to support them. </p><p>I sped up, pushing my gear to move me faster than it was before. These children would not die on my watch. There was one kid, with shoulder length black hair that was doing okay with the titans. Maybe I’ll ask her to join my squad if she joins the Survey Corps. The kid next to her however, was having a bit of trouble. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a weak frame. She looked like a fragile doll trying to fight these giants, the one with the black hair had to keep moving to help her. </p><p>I was still too far away from them. It took me less than a minute to run to them, but it felt like hours as I watched them take down titan after titan. People always think of battles being long and strung out, but the most important moments, what everyone ends up with PTSD from, what changes the tide of a war tends to only take a couple minutes. </p><p>I closed in on the duo and the hoard of titans. My mind went blank while I slashed and hacked at the titans which were all circled about a single fifteen meter. It looked different from the rest of them, it was muscular, and had brown hair and piercing green eyes. A smaller titan was gnawing on the fifteen meters leg. In all my experience with titans, I’d never seen anything like this before. The fifteen meter was punching at the other titans and biting off their necks. Based on the number of steaming titan corpses I saw on the ground next to it, I’d say it had already killed at least fifteen titans before I got there. I killed the titans that were in my path, the ones around the edges first to try to let the fifteen meter continue killing others, less work for me that way. There were two titans left other than the strange fifteen meter when it fell to its knees. I suppose that makes it easier for me if it’s not moving while I try to kill it. I sped off to slash at the remaining two titans when I saw the blondie and the girl with black hair rush to the fallen titan. I now noticed that the blonde that I thought was a girl, was actually a man, but I guess they were going to take care of the fallen fifteen meter for me. I killed the remaining two titans and turned to face the pair. The corpse of the strange titan was steaming, but the kids were still standing on the back of the titan near its nape. </p><p>“You kids okay?” I asked them, sheathing my swords and walking towards them. It seemed like that was the last of the titans, the remaining cadets and Survey Corps members had seen to the demise of the others. </p><p>The blond man looked up at me, he was pulling something out of the dissolving flesh of the titan along with the help of the girl, “You’re Captain Levi,” he said, almost in awe. </p><p>“What of it?” I asked.</p><p>“You might want to see this,” the girl told me. Seeing her closer up, she looked vaguely familiar, like a cashier at a grocery store. </p><p>“Or don’t, because… Well, nevermind,” the blonde said.</p><p>“Don’t what?” I asked.</p><p>The girl had managed to finish pulling the thing out of the titans corpse, it was vaguely human shaped. It had brown hair like the titan did, and its eyes were glowing a ghostly green. I still couldn’t distinguish any features, the steam from the body was still blocking my view. </p><p>“Who is it?” I asked the boy.</p><p>“I think you’ve already been introduced, Captain,” the boy answered.</p><p>The steam and smoke had cleared, and the person that the girl was holding was none other than Eren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I steal a few lines from the anime/manga here. Some of it is paraphrased, most of it is a direct quote. Can you figure out what's what?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The only thing I remember is opening my eyes and seeing Levi,” I told them for the millionth time.</p><p>“Captain Levi,” Commander Smith corrected me. </p><p>“Sorry, Captain Levi,” I glanced in his direction. He hadn’t moved much since I woke up. He was still standing, leaning against the wall next to Erwin. Commander Pixis had left the room a few minutes earlier, so it was just the two of them on the other side of the bars I was behind. </p><p>I had no idea why I was in a jail cell all chained up. Before Levi saved me, the last thing I remembered was falling into a titans mouth, but that must’ve been a dream. A crazy dream which included saving a doll sized Mikasa from a titan, then turning back into a human. Back? No, I’m a human, but dream me was a titan, which I then turned back into a few minutes later to save Armin. Levi probably pulled me out of that titans mouth, and the strange titan juices caused me to hallucinate this strange dream. That didn’t explain why I was in a cell, though. </p><p>“What do you want to do, Eren?” Commander Smith asked me. </p><p>“I want to join the Survey Corps and help humanity in any way I can. I don’t want what happened today to happen to anyone else if I can help it,” I answered.</p><p>“Not bad,” Levi said, his eyes gleaming silver. He kicked himself off the wall and sauntered towards me. </p><p>“Erwin,” Levi turned his head to face the man, “I’ll take responsibility for him. Convey that to the brass. It’s not that I trust him, if he betrays us, I’ll kill him on the spot. They shouldn’t have a  problem with that, my record speaks for itself.” </p><p>He turned back to face me and grabbed the metal bars, “Can I have a minute alone with him, Commander?” </p><p>“One minute,” Erwin stated, standing from his chair and leaving the room. Levi waited until the door had completely shut before either of us said anything.</p><p>“Are we going to talk about-” I started.</p><p>“If you value your life, you’re going to pretend that today is the first day you’ve seen me. We’re going to do everything we can to save your life. Who else knew?”</p><p>“Knew about what? Levi, I’m confused, why am I in a cell?”</p><p>“It’s better that you don’t know why you’re here for now. I mean about that night, Besides Lieutenant Hannes who I’ve already spoken to, who else knows?”</p><p>“Only Mikasa and Armin.”</p><p>“Ackerman and Arlert?” he verified.</p><p>“Yes, what’s going on? Am I in trouble?”</p><p>“Not for long,” he turned to leave, “remember, you don’t know me.”</p><p>“Captain?” I stopped. I had too many questions and not enough time to ask any of them. </p><p>“Later, brat. I promise we will explain everything in due time,” he closed the door behind him. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>Sitting in a jail cell was really boring. There were no windows, so I couldn’t tell the time. It had probably been less time that it felt like, but time ticked slowly with no entertainment. As much as I detested unnecessary reading, I would’ve been happy to have one of Armin's books to keep me entertained. </p><p>At some point a guard came and gave me a plate of food and glass of water. I expected it to taste like cardboard, but it was just normal cafeteria food. I remember this one time when Mikasa watched Pitch Perfect with all the girls and for the rest of the week they were all playing the cup song in the cafeteria. She tried to teach it to me, but I never really got the hang of it like she did. With nothing else to keep me entertained, I downed my water and turned the cup upside down.</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>“Clap clap, beat the drum, move the cup. Keep the -dammit. Okay, clap clap, beat the drum, move the cup. Keep the beat and don’t fuck up. Yes! I did it that time.” My sole entertainment was a stupid game with a cup. I don’t know how long I had been doing this, but I’d been keeping a tally on mistakes, 43 to 28. “Clap clap, beat the- don’t roll away. Uhg. Clap clap beat the drum, move the cup. Good. Keep the beat and don’t fuck-”</p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>I looked up, over all the ruckus the metal cup was making I didn’t notice the brunette enter the room. I think Armin called them Dr. Hanji Zoë. Levi’s nickname for them, Four-eyes made sense now, but I didn’t understand why he called them crazy. </p><p>“Is that some sort of titan thing? Some rhythmic pattern to alert other titans of your location?” They asked, jumping forward to the bars unexpectedly. </p><p>“What? No,” I answered, “It’s from a movie, Pitch Perfect. I’m just trying to entertain myself.” Why would I want to tell titans where I am?</p><p>“Well that’s disappointing, I would’ve loved to see some sort of titan echolocation. How do you turn into a titan? Did you know you could do it? How many titans did you kill in your titan form before the Captain entered the picture?” Hanji prattled on.</p><p>“Hanji, stop. You’re scaring him,” a tall man with light brown hair told them. </p><p>“But Mike,” Hanji whined, “I have so many questions.”</p><p>Hold up, turn into a titan? “Uhm, I don’t mean to be imprudent, but what are you talking about? I can’t turn into a titan, and… isn’t that what whales do?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m not a crazy scientist,” Hanji cocked their head to the side, “but speaking of whales-”</p><p>“I think we should tell him what’s about to happen,” the guy, Mike said.</p><p>“No,” Hanji interjected, “It’s better if he doesn’t know what’s going on. Erwin said he had a plan, and it relies on the fact that he stays clueless. That’s a good movie, Clueless.”</p><p>I now understood Levi’s nickname for the evil genius. Hanji really was crazy and scatterbrained.</p><p>“I’m going to have to put these on you,” they held out a pair of cuffs, “I know it’s not comfortable, but the MP’s insisted. I asked Short-Stack if he had any fuzzy ones I could use because you might not appreciate getting your wrists cut by the shitty cuffs we have on base, but he said he doesn’t have any- quote, pussy cuffs.”</p><p>“Hanji,” Mike scolded, “neither of us needed to know that about the Captain.”</p><p>“Oho, if you think that’s bad you should’ve seen what I saw in his box of toys before he kicked me out of his apartment,” Hanji unlocked the cell and opened the door for me.</p><p>“Hanji, please stop,” Mike insisted. </p><p>“Oh, you’re no fun. Don’t you want to hear more, Eren?” </p><p>“I- what?” I asked. Hanji had me turned around so that they could lock the handcuffs on me.</p><p>“I’d love to know what that stick is for,” Hanji continued, “It’s like this piece of bamboo that’s about six feet long and three or so inches thick. What do you do with that?”</p><p>“Uh, Dr. Zoë,” I said, “I’d rather not invade Levi’s privacy like this.”</p><p>Hanjis eyes zeroed in on me, “How did you know I was talking about Captain Levi? Neither of us mentioned him by name.”</p><p>Shit. I wasn’t supposed to know him, “You called him Short-Stack, it wasn’t too hard to figure out.”</p><p>“I suppose I did, anyway it’s time to go,” Hanji closed the door behind me.</p><p>“Where are we going?” I asked them. </p><p>“To your trial.”</p><p>“Trial?” I asked, “What trial? What’s it for?”</p><p>“It’s to determine if you’re human or not,” Mike explained. </p><p>“What do you mean? Of course I’m human.” I suppose this meant that my strange dream was real. I really did save Mikasa by turning into a titan, but I had no idea how I did it or why I had this ability. </p><p>“Both of you hush,” Hanji scolded us, “We’re here.” </p><p>Hanji gestured to a large ornate wooden door. I didn’t recognize it, but the hallways were the same as the main building on campus, so I figured we were on a floor I didn’t normally have access to. </p><p>“Good luck, Eren,” Hanji handed me over to a guard stationed outside the door, “everything will work out in the end.” </p><p>Hanji and Mike turned and walked down the hall, leaving me alone with the guard. He was wearing a Military Police uniform, decked out with a gun and taser, and whatever else he had in his belt. He didn’t say anything to me as he grabbed my cuffed hands and led me into the room. </p><p>The room behind the ornate doors was a grand courthouse, but it wasn’t like any I’d seen before. At first I thought it was a dogfighting ring because there were wooden bleachers that were fenced off on either side of the hall and a long table at the end of the room opposite me. There was a single man seated at the middle of the table, he was wearing a black robe and had small beady glasses that reminded me of my fathers. On the bleachers sat ranked officers of the Scouts, MP’s, and Garrison. Hanji had entered the room from another door and was sitting next to Mikasa and Armin. What were they doing there? In my confusion over seeing my two best friends, I almost failed to notice that Levi and Commander Smith were arguing a few seats away. </p><p>I didn’t have any more time to admire the room before the guard pulled me to the large pole in the center of the room and locked me onto it. The man had positioned me so that I was on my knees with my arms locked into the pole behind me, this was going to hurt after a few minutes. What did these people think I was going to do? I didn’t have any weapons and I was in a room filled with superior officers. Acting against them would be suicide. </p><p>The judge pounded his gavel and the crowd fell silent. </p><p>“I am Darius Zackly, General of the three military branches. Today we are gathered for the military tribunal for Eren Yӓger. Now, Eren Yӓger, you are a solder sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good, is that correct?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” I answered with the most confidence I could muster, it wasn’t much.</p><p>“This is an exceptional situation,” Zackly continued, “This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian law. The final decision lies solely with me. Your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?”</p><p>“No, Sir.”</p><p>“I appreciate your perception. I will be direct. As anticipated, concealing your existence has proven impossible, what with the press at the door the day of the attack. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than titans may arise. What I will decide today is which force will have custody over you. The Military Police or the Survey Corps? I will ask the Military Police to state their claim.” </p><p>“I, Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dok will present my proposal,” an oily man with a long face spoke. I didn’t like the look of contempt on his face, it made him look like a skewed man.</p><p>“After a thorough examination of Eren’s body he should be immediately eliminated. It is true that his titan power overcame our previous peril. However, now his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask for him to die for humanity's sake leaving behind all the information he can. He will be remembered as a hero.”</p><p>“Unacceptable,” a man interjected, “You have no conception of the value of a human life.”</p><p>“Pastor Nick,” Zackly scolded, “Please quiet, it’s time to hear from the Scouting Legion.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I quote a lot of the anime in this one, but I'm okay with that. What do you think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I closed the door behind me and met Erwin out in the hall. </p><p>“What was that about?” he asked me, “Not that I doubt you, but you’re usually more indifferent to the political goings around here. What’s this one kid mean to you?” </p><p>I shrugged, “It’s not like I care about him or anything, I just like his spirit. It would be a shame to let someone with that much potential die because the MP’s are too scared of knowledge to let society progress.” I couldn’t let Erwin know about my past with that brat. One little white lie could save Eren’s life. </p><p>“So what did you need to tell him just then?” Brows asked. </p><p>“Nothing important, just that we’d make sure he’d be okay.”</p><p>“And you couldn’t tell him that in front of me?”</p><p>Fuck, I didn’t need him snooping around, “He was looking at you funny. Not surprised he’d be intimidated by you, according to his blonde friend he’s idolized and feared you since he was a kid.”</p><p>Erwin chuckled. </p><p>“How are we going to make sure we gain custody of him?” I asked. </p><p>“I have a few ideas,” he told me, “but you’re not going to like any of them.”</p><p>“I’m sure it can’t be any worse that what you’ve had me do in the past,” I answered. </p><p>Erwin didn’t answer me. </p><p>“What the fuck are you going to do, Shitty-brows?” I exclaimed. </p><p>“It’s what you’re going to do. He doesn’t need to like us, right? We just need to make sure he stays alive and in our care. We can worry about relations later,” Erwin turned and started to walk away from me.</p><p>I didn’t like the sound of that. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>“It’s time to hear from the Scouting Legion,” Zackly told us. </p><p>“Yes Sir,” Commander Smith answered, “As Commander of the Survey Corps; I, Erwin Smith, propose the following: Let Eren join our ranks. Reinstate him as a full member of the Scouts and we will utilize his ability to uphold the will of the Geneva Convention and Wall Act of 1995 in Germany.”</p><p>“Is that all?” Darius Zackly asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Erwin responded, “With his assistance, I’m certain we will be able to find their base of operations and shut it down.”</p><p>The crowd growled like a dog and shouts were heard across the room, “How are we going to pay for this?” and “He’s a danger to society” followed “We should just kill him”. </p><p>The girl with the black hair, Mikasa Ackerman, jumped up at that, and Nanaba had to hold her back. </p><p>“Interfering will only make things worse,” Nanaba told her. </p><p>I stood from my seat and jumped over the railing, “do you think, that as we bicker and argue over the life of this kid, and as we bolster our defenses that the titans are standing idly by? Do you think their operations come to a standstill just because we’re unsure of our decisions? And when you fat merchants with your designer clothes and regal jewels say we can’t afford this, do you think about anyone other than your merchant friends?” </p><p>I walked closer to Eren, my footfalls heavy on the marble floor. </p><p>“This is an able bodied young man who is willing to fight for you and his country, and you pigs are spitting in his face debating murder,” I finished, standing a few feet away from Eren. He looked at me with his big viridian eyes, almost pleading with me to explain what was happening. </p><p>Zackly pounded his gavel again, “Order to the court! I ask that you put your personal sentiments aside. Mr. Yӓger, I have one question for you: as a soldier you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanities call. Can you still serve while controlling your ability?”</p><p>Eren looked at me for confirmation, but I couldn’t tell him how to answer that question, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Zackly asked, “The report from the battle contradicts that statement. According to the testament by Mikasa Ackerman, just after transforming you attempted to crush her. Is Mikasa Ackerman here?” Zackly asked.</p><p>“That’s me, sir,” Mikasa answered. </p><p>“Is it true that Eren Yӓger assaulted you while in his titan form?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes, that’s true,” she answered. </p><p>The crowd gasped and murmured in hushed tones. </p><p>“But it should also be noted,” Mikasa continued, “that he also saved my life many times while in his titan form. He protected me from a titan that had corned me when my gas ran out and he protected Armin and me from a hoard of titans near the waterfront before Captain Levi got there. I would like you to take that fact into consideration.”</p><p>“Objection!” Nile shouted, “I have reason to believe that personal feelings play a large part in her testimony. Let the record show that Mikasa Ackerman was orphaned at a young age and subsequently taken in by the Yӓger family. What’s more, our investigation into this matter led to a shocking discovery.”</p><p>I turned my gaze from Nile to Eren. His eyes had blown wide in shock and fear, but I couldn’t understand why. </p><p>“Eren Yӓger and Mikasa Ackerman at the tender age of nine dealt with three adult kidnappers, professional gang bosses that had eluded the police for years, by stabbing them to death.”</p><p>I didn’t know that about Eren. To be fair, I didn’t know much about him, but he had told me so many wonderful stories from his childhood I couldn’t have imagined it was ever marred by something like this. </p><p>“Granted, this was done in self defense. All the same, one cannot help but question the violent nature of this action. Knowing all this, should we really invest in him? All this money and manpower. Maybe he’s a titan that snuck in here, taking the form of a child he’s eaten. Maybe she’s one too! We should dissect her as well-”</p><p>“Shut up!” Eren shouted, “Maybe I’m a monster that you all want dead, but leave her out of this. She’s innocent.”</p><p>I didn’t think that I could respect Eren any more than I already did. By speaking out like this he’d most likely hastened his own death, but he did it to try to save his sister. </p><p>“You’re wrong about it all. You’re all so intent on pushing your own agendas that you’re forgetting the real battle. People are dying because of what’s going on in Germany and you’re not willing to do anything about it. You’re all blind cowards that won’t fight what’s right in front of you, so let me fight for you!”</p><p>This was the moment Erwin was waiting for, the moment I had been dreading all day. I had positioned myself close to Eren so that I would be ready when he exploded. After talking to Mikasa and Armin, Erwin realized how hot-headed Eren was. I already knew this about the kid, but I wasn’t about to say anything. Luckily, I got a chance to speak to the pair before Erwin did, which meant I was able to tell them to keep their shitty traps closed on the matter that happened a few months ago. </p><p>Before Eren could catch his breath from his outburst I swiftly kicked him as hard as I could in the jaw. I saw a tooth fly across the marble floor and blood gushed and oozed from his mouth. I kicked him again, and again, in the face, chest, stomach. Anywhere I could reach, which was just about everywhere because he was kneeling on the ground. I tried to convince Erwin that I didn’t really need to hit the kid with full force, but Brows argued that people would be able to see through it if I didn’t. </p><p>“You know,” I started, kicking him again, “Personally,” another kick, “I think nothing instills discipline like pain. You don’t need a good talking to. What you’re in need of, boy, is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in the perfect kicking position,” I kicked him again for good measure. Eren turned his face towards me, his bright eyes wide with confusion, and his face with bright red.</p><p>“N-Now hold on Captain Levi,” Dok waivered.</p><p>“What is it?” I asked, pulling my leg back. </p><p>“That’s dangerous. What if he gets angry and turns into a titan?” Nile asked. </p><p>“Well that’s silly. Didn’t you want to dissect him? They say that during his time while transformed, Eren managed to kill over twenty titans before he ran out of strength. And, as an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous. But,” I paused my speech to grab Eren by the jaw, “I could still kill him without a problem, how many of you could say the same? Before you torment the beast, you’d better think: could you actually kill the monster?”</p><p>“Sir,” Commander Smith started, “I have a proposition.”</p><p>“Continue,” Zackly said.</p><p>“There’s still too much we don’t know, so I suggest this: Eren Yӓger will be placed under Captain Levi’s direct supervision, and we will conduct a recon mission. If he successfully controls his ability, Eren will have proven his value to mankind.”</p><p>“Eren Yӓger will be closely supervised?” Zackly asked, “And if he loses control?”</p><p>“We can kill him if it comes down to that,” Erwin explained. </p><p>“Then I have made my choice,” Darius Zackly stated, “Eren Yӓger will be handed to the Scouting Legion and they will enforce the Geneva convention and Wall Act of 1995 in Germany with his assistance. You’re all dismissed.”</p><p>The room slowly emptied, leaving only Eren and I in the room. Erwin had ordered me to bring him to his office on base. I didn’t know what to tell the kid, ‘sorry for knocking a tooth out, it was for your own good’ or ‘I hit you in order to save you’. Neither of which seemed right. Eren, apparently, for once in his life had nothing to say. Ugly bruises littered his face and neck, and bits of blood were splashed on his face and clothes. </p><p>I unlocked the handcuffs holding him to the pole and offered out my hand to help him up. It couldn’t have been comfortable sitting on the floor like that for so long. He didn’t take my hand. I suppose this meant he wanted nothing to do with me, which was understandable. I had been AWOL on him for much longer than I had intended, and I had no way of messaging him once I got back because my phone was still in Germany. Of course, this wouldn’t have been as much as a problem if he didn’t see me the minute I got back to the states. He had so many reasons to hate me and I couldn’t blame him for any of them. After he nearly fell twice while walking to Erwin’s office, we finally arrived to meet Hanji and Mike at the door.</p><p>“Sit,” I ordered, gesturing to the couch.</p><p>Eren complied without responding. His clothes were messy and covered in dirt, grime, and blood. He hadn’t showered in a few days and he still looked gorgeous. </p><p>Hanji grabbed some isopropyl alcohol and cotton and started cleaning Erens wounds. The bruises on his face had turned from purple to yellow in the time it took to get from the courtroom to Erwins room. Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Auro were all in the room chatting amongst themselves. </p><p>“Open your mouth please,” Hanji instructed Eren.</p><p>Eren opened his mouth and tilted his head back so that Four-eyes could get a good look at where he lost the tooth. It was unfortunate that he’d have to get a fake one, I was sure that the dental cost would be outside of his budget. </p><p>“Oh my gods,” Hanji gasped, “his tooth has grown back.”</p><p>“What did you say, Zoë?” Petra asked, leaving Auro blubbering at the loss of conversation. </p><p>“His tooth has regrown,” Erwin said, taking a step closer to examine it.</p><p>“Just like a titan,” Hanji mused. </p><p>Petra and Mike walked closer to the kid to investigate. Eren's eyes widened and he started to close his mouth.</p><p>“Let’s see it again, it was so shiny,” Hanji begged.</p><p>“Please, Eren?” Petra asked. She never introduced herself to him, no one here did. </p><p>“Back off,” I told her harshly, “he’s had a long day and he’s probably really confused. Give him space, we can figure this out later.” I sat down next to Eren on the couch and glared at Hanji, “that means you too.”</p><p>“Oh, fine,” they answered, “I suppose I’ll have plenty of time soon enough to run some experiments with him. Hopefully at my lab, but I suppose that’s up to you and Erwin.” They turned and left the room with Mike, hopefully to get on a plane and fly out to California. </p><p>“Eld, can you take the squad to their quarters and make sure you’ll all get enough rest? We’re going to fly out early tomorrow and I want everyone bright eyed and rosy cheeked,” I ordered him. </p><p>“Sure thing, Captain,” he answered. </p><p>At some point during all of this, Erwin had left the room, probably to go to his room and start hashing out his next plan. This left me alone with Eren, again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, it's finally happening. They're finally talking about it... kind of.</p><p>Also, I'm so exited, this gets a little hot and steamy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you hate me?” I asked, turning my head to face Eren. We were alone in Erwin’s office, after my squad had left to turn in for the night.</p><p>He hesitated, and his face turned a light shade of pink, “I understand why you did what you did in that room, I don’t hate you for that.”</p><p>“But you hate me for something else,” I surmised. </p><p>He sighed and started picking at his nails, “I want to. I really want to hate you, but you saved my life twice, so I think I’ll settle for just strongly disliking you right now.”</p><p>“That’s understandable.” I debated trying to explain myself, begging for his forgiveness and asking if he’d have me again, but not only would that be unlike me, but I was also his commanding officer now. I couldn’t have any sort of relationship other than Captain and Private, “If it makes you feel any better, I was only supposed to be gone for a week or two.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me until the day of?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“I didn’t want to admit to myself that I was leaving…” I wanted to finish that statement with ‘you behind’, but I continued, “my line of work is dangerous. I guess you’ll find that out soon enough.”</p><p>“Do you… care about me? At all? Or was I just a hot fuck, once and done?” his emerald eyes were darkened with sadness. </p><p>I wanted to tell him that I cared about him more than I had cared about anyone ever before. We had sex once and had texted for a week and during that time he’d broken through all my walls and learned more about me that anyone else. He was smart, bright, energetic, bratty, and the best thing that had ever happened to me. </p><p>“I’m your commanding officer, Yӓger,” I told him, “I’m not supposed to care about you the way you want me to.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have to. I’m not allowed to have that sort of relationship with you, end of story.” I wanted to tell him the truth. I didn’t want to see that dejected look in his eyes. His lips formed a light frown, and I wanted to take it all back, but it was better this way. I couldn’t have him the way I wanted to, so it was better if he hated me.</p><p>“Understood,” I could see his eyes starting to tear up, droplets threatening to fall from his face. I wished I could comfort him, tell him that it was all a lie. </p><p>“Unfortunately, when I can’t watch you, you have to be under lock and key, so you’ll be spending the night in the cell again. Arlert’s been asked to grab some of your things and bring them into the dungeon to make the night a little more pleasant,” I explained.</p><p>“What’s going to happen to me?” he asked.</p><p>“We’re going to California. Hanji has their lab there, and that maniac is the most qualified to run experiments to understand your transformations. Until we understand how you transform and until you can control it, we’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet, you’ll have to deal with Shitty-glasses antics for days on end. It’s the worst form of torture.”</p><p>He chuckled at that. Maybe he didn’t hate me as much as I thought he did. </p><p>“You should get some shut-eye, it’s going to be an early morning and a long flight.”</p><p>“Okay,” he stood from the couch. His bruises had completely faded by now. </p><p>I opened the door for him and he waited in the hall for me to lock the office. When I was in Germany I’d daydreamed about holding the door for him at a fancy restaurant whilst on a date. I suppose that fantasy would never happen now. </p><p>I led Eren back to the darn cell on the floor below. It was never used, so it was dusty, and the air was stagnant like a tomb. I couldn’t imagine even sitting in this room for any amount of time, let alone sleeping in it. I wish I could’ve offered to bring him home, take him a few dozen different ways before morning on my bed; make up for lost time. We could get all the sleep we needed on the plane ride to California. </p><p>“I’ll be back in the morning, goodnight brat.”</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>My apartment was just as cold and sterile as it was this morning, but it felt empty without the brat in it. I couldn’t understand why I felt this way, he’d only been here once and I had lived years here having one night stands intermittently. </p><p>“Fuck this shit,” I told the empty room. I needed to get Eren out of my mind. Why in the devil's name did I offer to take care of him when I couldn’t control my thoughts about the kid? The way his eyes were clouded by despair made my heart crumble, and the vague memory I had of his face contorted and clouded with lust sent waves of desire through my body. </p><p>I toed my shoes off at the door and meandered into my room, remembering how we stumbled our way there sharing kisses and groping each other. The way his mouth puckered on my skin and the incessant need we had. I could feel my pants tightening as I thought about it, about him and us. He looked so good with his hands tied back and his chest bared. His chest had tinged pink as I had kissed down it and his dick leaked precum onto his stomach. </p><p>“Fuck it,” I moaned as I took off my trousers and boxers and laid on my bed. My dick was already at half mast just from thinking about the kid. I took my shaft in my hand and started to lightly caress and play with it. My head fell onto my pillow, and I closed my eyes trying to remember that night. I’d turned him onto his back so that I could see every expression that blessed his face. I thought about how his tongue lolled out of his mouth and about the little river of saliva that fell from it. His bright, gorgeous eyes were just barely visible through his thick long lashes. I gripped my shaft tighter and increased my pace as I tried to remember the sound of his moans that filled my bedroom that night. His voice was like honey that fell in little swirls through the air. </p><p>“Eren,” I moaned. His ass was so tight for me and his butt bounced like a yo-yo as I pounded into him. At this moment, I didn’t care that Eren was under my care and that I was his commanding officer, he was just that kid I met at the bar and took home. </p><p>I imagined tying the boy up with intricate knots and suspending him from the ceiling. I’d seen how flexible he was last time when he was over, so I’d tie his hands and wrists to his calves. Diamond patterns on his skin transitioning into a pig tie around his thighs and weaving a spider web across his abdomen. I’d force his legs apart into a sideways split, held upright by a horizontal pole on the ceiling. The webbing on his chest would tie onto the pole as well to keep his body up. His dick would be on proud display in the center of my work, and his puckering little hole just below that. I’d spend forever teasing and torturing him with pleasure, small vibrations agonizing his asshole. His nipples red and erect; pinched by weighted clamps. I’d put a cock ring around him to prevent him from finishing and he’d beg, and beg, and beg me to let him cum. </p><p>Fuck, I wanted him so bad. I imagined his luscious lips wrapped around my cock and the way his eyes would start to tear as I hit the back of his throat, not unlike his tears from earlier. I’d grab his brown locks and force my dick deeper into his mouth, and he’d gag and sputter over my dick, but it would be worth it. I imagined being able to cum into his pretty little mouth, and that was all it took for me to finish all over my hand and stomach. </p><p>“I need to stop thinking about him this way,” I whispered to myself after my breathing had regulated. Fat chance of that though, I’d had a taste of him and I wanted more. I couldn’t un-see what happened back then, and like it or not I wanted him in more ways than one. This is going to be a really hard assignment if I can’t stop thinking of him like this. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>“You’re late, Auro,” I scolded. The rest of my team had been waiting with me for fifteen minutes. </p><p>“You never told us a time, Captain,” he complained.</p><p>“Fair, but you’re still late.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you text us the time you wanted to meet up?” Petra asked. </p><p>“My phone is still in Germany. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve already found our things and gone through them.”</p><p>Eren gave me a quizzical look at that. He hadn’t said anything to me yet today, but that was understandable. </p><p>“That’s right, I left a really nice bra there,” Petra pouted. </p><p>“Why did you bring an expensive bra with you on a recon mission?” Auro asked her. </p><p>“That’s none of your business. Do I ask you about your underwear?” Petra demanded. </p><p>“You could,” Auro mumbled. </p><p>Petra scoffed, “unbelievable.”</p><p>I knew that she brought her fancy red lace pushup bra with her because I had to see it through her semi-transparent night gown. I wanted to bleach my eyes after that incident. Isn’t it bad to sleep with a bra on? I remembered Hanji once told me about how horrible modern bras are, but most of the conversation went over my head. </p><p>“I don’t think we’ve officially done introductions yet,” Eld said, gesturing to Eren, “I’m Eld Gin, Levi’s second in command. I do the computer things.”</p><p>“Computer things?” Eren asked.</p><p>“Part of our job is gathering information, I do what I can before a mission to hack into a target database. More often than not, we have to infiltrate the premises so I have access to the main computers and information. It’s kind of complicated and not worth describing in depth, so I’m just the computer guy,” Eld explained. </p><p>“Petra Ral, I worked in communications before joining Levi’s squad, and I work as the voice of reason for these bozos,” she held out her hand for Eren to shake. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Ral,” Eren shook her hand. </p><p>“We have a gentleman,” Petra exclaimed, “I love him already.”</p><p>“This is Astro-boy,” I gestured to Gunther, “He’s our sharpshooter.”</p><p>“My name is Gunther Schultz,” he corrected. </p><p>“Auro Bozado,” he crossed his arms, “don’t make us regret bringing you onto our team.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Eren nodded, “I promise you won’t regret it.”</p><p>We had all been sitting by the plane runway waiting for the pilot to give us the A-okay to board. We could’ve flown commercial, but Erwin suggested that we use a military plane because of Eren’s recent fame. We didn’t want to be held up at the airport or attacked. I don’t think that Eren knew just how famous he has gotten in the past few days. </p><p>A reporter had managed to scale the fence and record part of the battle before they were caught and escorted off the base. The video highlighted Eren’s titan form, and had gone viral. With the press release scheduled for today, I was sure there was going to be some sort of public outcry, and I didn’t want the kid caught in the middle of it. I’d already seen dozens of articles about the video, asking if we had violated the Geneva Conventions rules and where the titans had come from. What our plans were for retaliation. Most of the articles were about the intelligent titan, asking who it was and how we got our hands on it. </p><p>When I walked back to base this morning to pick up the brat I was greeted with a large gathering of protesters, many of which recognised me and asked for a statement. There were too many of them and they were too close to me. I managed to walk past them without saying anything, but it only riled them up further. </p><p>I didn’t want Eren to be caught in the media crossfire, so I figured our military planes would be our best bet to keep him safe.</p><p>A young girl exited the plane and approached us. I took this as our signal to start gathering our bags, and stood up. </p><p>“We’re ready to fly when you are, Captain,” the girl told me. </p><p>“Let’s get our asses to California. Eren, I’ll do my best to answer any questions you have during the flight. We’ve got about seven hours before we get there,” I told him. </p><p>“Another long flight,” Petra noted. </p><p>“I have cards and a hacky sack,” Auro informed us. </p><p>“Thank god, I didn’t bring anything,” Petra said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As confused as I was, I couldn’t believe that I was the newest member of Squad Levi. Nobody really knew exactly what they did, but they were generally accepted to be the most talented members of the Survey Corps. </p><p>I couldn’t decide if I was ecstatic to be working with Levi, or if I was dreading it. When I first met him he was this crazy cool and suave guy that ticked all my boxes. He was amazing in bed, he was kind and thoughtful, and he put the world before himself. But then he disappeared for months with little to no explanation right after I realized that this incredible man I’d fallen in love with was my idol Levi Ackerman. </p><p>Ever since I was a kid I’d dreamed of being on his team, working side by side with him, and now my dream was a reality, albeit slightly differently than I imagined it. Should I be happy that I got a chance to work side by side with Levi, or disgusted with him for abandoning me?</p><p>He told me he thought he would only be gone a week or two, but why didn’t he say that back then? Why didn’t he tell me when he gave me his number that he’d be leaving soon? He clearly knew about it because he told me he didn’t want to admit he was leaving… So why did he keep it from me? I knew this job was dangerous, that wasn’t a valid excuse.</p><p>Now that I think about it, he never said that he didn’t have feelings for me, just that he wasn’t allowed to, that he couldn’t because of our jobs. Fuck, where’s Armin’s reasoning when I need it? He’d know what it all meant. Levi wouldn’t give me his number and text me all week if he didn’t care about me, he’s not heartless… I think. But then again, he never told me he was back in America. </p><p>“My phone is still in Germany. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve already found our things and gone through them,” Levi said. </p><p>I hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation up until that point. He didn’t text me because he couldn’t text me. He didn’t tell me that, so maybe that means he doesn’t care about me after all, but the way he said that was strange. If his squad left all their things behind, they would already know Levi left his phone, he wouldn’t have to tell them. Maybe he said it to try to hint to me that he would have texted if he had his phone. Fuck, I was reading too far into this. When I get my phone back I am going to consult Mama Armin, and he is going to set my heart straight… or set it gay. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>The plane was a lot bigger than I thought it’d be. There were only six of us and the plane could easily seat one hundred or more. I wasn’t good at guessing numbers. The plane wasn’t arranged like a passenger jet, there were chairs and some tables arranged more like a mess hall than what you’d expect from a plane. Everything was foldable but bolted to the plane, so I figured if you needed to remove the tables to hold more people or cargo, you could do that without too much effort.</p><p>“I told you I’d try my best to answer any questions you had, so shoot,” Levi said, sitting across from me. </p><p>“Why are we in such a big plane?” The question jumped out of my mouth before I could stop it. </p><p>Levi snorted, “That’s your first question?”</p><p>“Yeah. There are only six of us, it seems a little extra.”</p><p>“Bigger planes hold more fuel. It’s so we don’t have to stop halfway there to refuel,” Levi explained. That made sense. </p><p>“I was allowed to go with you guys because I’m supposed to help with something in Germany. What’s in Germany and how am I supposed to help with that?”</p><p>“We suspect that the group we call the titans are based near the Starnberger See, specifically in Schloss Berg, that’s near Munich, but they’ve got a crazy security detail that we’re having trouble getting through. We can’t send an army there because Deutschland would see that as an act of war. My team is tasked with trying to find out as much as we can about their base and the experiments they’re running.”</p><p>“I thought they were using titan technology in the Middle East to fight their wars,” I verified. </p><p>“Where do you think they’re getting the technology? Deutschland has been the most technologically advanced country for centuries and it’s the most scientifically driven country in the world. America keeps slandering it because of World War Two, but it’s in an incredible place. That’s why we can’t start another war because the rest of the world would take sides: most of the middle east would side with them, and Russia would rejoice for the opportunity to fight America again. The whole communism versus democracy thing. The rest of the world should be able to take them on, but not without incredible amounts of bloodshed.” </p><p>This was already so much information to process, “it sounds like there’s a lot going on, how am I supposed to help you guys with this?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet. I’m hoping that Shitty-glasses will help us with that, and I’m sure Commander Brows is working on a plan as we speak.”</p><p>I felt so useless, I didn’t know how my powers worked, and I had no idea how I was supposed to help these military legends.</p><p>“How did a week or two turn into a few months?” I hesitantly asked. </p><p>“Shit hit the fan real quick. None of us were prepared for the mission we were assigned. Petra was the only one of us who spoke a lick of German, and her accent was really strong. The people in those parts don’t trust foreigners, so it was incredibly difficult to gather information. We ended up having to try to immerse ourselves into their society until we were trusted enough. We didn’t even make it to Berg. We stayed in Munich most of the time trying to learn more about the area and its history. Hanji pulled us out as soon as people started to trust us. Our covers were blown and now we’re back to square one. We only got back to base a few hours before the titan attack. I’m guessing they realized we were Americans and tried to retaliate after discovering we were investigating.”</p><p>“Those fucking Germans fucked up my arm!” Eld shouted from across the plane.</p><p>“Never trust a German,” Auro said, “not even the little old ladies.”</p><p>“Oi!” I shouted, “are you saying you can’t trust me?”</p><p>“I mean,” Eld started, “you did turn into a titan and attack your sister.”</p><p>“Eld,” Levi growled. </p><p>“Sorry, Eren. It’s just that you haven’t proven to us that you’re trustworthy yet,” Eld explained. </p><p>“Eren,” Petra waivered, “isn’t your last name German?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I answered, “my mom moved to America when she was young, and met my dad while taking a semester abroad in her homeland. My dad moved to America for her so she could finish school.”</p><p>“Wait, does that mean you speak German?” Levi asked me. </p><p>“Ja. My parents taught it to me so that I could talk to my grandparents. We’d go to Deutschland every summer to visit them. Well, we did. It stopped when I was around twelve or so.”</p><p>“That’s incredible,” Petra said, “can you help me with my accent and some harder phrases?”</p><p>“I’d love to, but that’s up to Levi to decide,” I answered. </p><p>“That’s Captain Levi to you,” Auro told me in a condescending tone. </p><p>“Sorry,” I said, “Captain Levi.” It was going to be hard to get used to calling him that. He’d been just Levi in my mind for so long it was hard to call him anything else. </p><p>“I think it’s a good idea for all of us to work on our German. I was actually planning on looking into finding a teacher to help us during our downtime in Cali, but that won’t be necessary if Eren’s willing to teach us,” Levi said. </p><p>“Of course I will,” I answered, eager to please. I hated the fact that I still wanted to please Levi and make him proud of me, I was supposed to be angry at him.</p><p>“That’s perfect!” Petra exclaimed. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, go back to playing poker,” Levi instructed.</p><p>“You can join us if you want,” Eld informed us.</p><p>“Maybe later,” Levi said, “do you have any more questions for me?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” I answered, “Armin was always better at asking questions.”</p><p>“Okay, let me know if you want me to clarify anything later on.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>“Eld,” Levi caught his attention, “can you deal us in the next round?”</p><p>“Sure thing, it’s going to be a minute though,” he answered.</p><p>“I’ve never played poker before,” I told the crowd.</p><p>“That problem is about to be fixed,” Gunther said.</p><p>“Do you know how to play?” Petra asked me. </p><p>“Not really, you play with chips and bet, right?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes. We don’t have any chips on hand, so we’re playing without betting, but we typically play with pennies when we can; it’s more fun that way. Basically, it’s a game where you exchange your cards for better cards, what you want in order from highest to lowest is: five of a kind, a straight flush, that’s when you’ve got one, two, three, four, and five all in the same house, higher cards are better, then four of a kind, full house, which is three and two of a kind, flush, which is all the same suit, doesn’t matter what numbers, then straight, three of a kind, two pairs, then one pair,” Petra explained. </p><p>What? That was a lot of words and I had retained nothing. </p><p>“To simplify,” Levi stated, “you want a bunch of the same card or cards in numerical order. Don’t worry too much about what beats what, most of the time you’ll end up with nothing. You’ll figure it out as it goes.”</p><p>“Okay,” I answered hesitantly. This seemed a little complicated, but I figured I’d give it a try. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>“I give up,” I stated, “Levi, how are you so good at this?”</p><p>“Captain Levi,” Auro corrected me again. </p><p>“Uhg, fine. Ka-pi-tӓn Levi. How are you so good at this? What witchcraft do you employ?”</p><p>“I’ve been playing poker since before you were born, kid.”</p><p>It wasn’t fair. He had won every round we’d played in the past hour.</p><p>“And you’re all okay with this?” I asked the squad.</p><p>“It gives us something to look forward to, the day we finally win,” Gunther told me.</p><p>“A challenge of sorts,” Eld chimed in. </p><p>“It’s a stupid challenge, what about blackjack?” I asked. My friends and I played blackjack all the time while on base. That game was mostly chance, so maybe I could finally beat Levi at something.</p><p>Petra chuckled, “Okay, who’s up for blackjack?” </p><p>Gunther, Eld, Auro, and Levi all chimed in agreement. This was going to be my moment. </p><p>Eld was a formidable opponent. Petra and Auro had lost too many rounds being overzealous and risky, but Gunther had lost almost as many being too cautious. I figured Eld’s experience with numbers and computers might play into it a little. Maybe he knows something about the chances of drawing whatever card he needed from the deck. Levi, to my surprise, was still winning most of the rounds. At first, I wondered if he rigged the deck, but he shuffled the cards in front of all of us. </p><p>Petra, Gunther, and Auro dropped out of the game early on, but I was determined to prove my dominance over Levi and Eld. There were only about ten cards left in the deck. Eld had a four flipped over, and I had a six visible, and a ten hidden. Levi had an ace, and whatever was hidden. </p><p>“One more card,” I demanded. I knew it was risky, I was already at sixteen, but if I got a five or less I’d probably beat both of them.</p><p>“You sure about that?” Eld asked me. </p><p>“Yes, gimme.”</p><p>Levi grinned, “If you say so.”</p><p>He handed me a card, it was a queen.  </p><p>“Fuck!” I flipped over the hidden ten, and then Levi and Eld burst into laughter.</p><p>“There wasn’t anything less than a eight left in the deck,” Levi explained, “weren’t you counting the cards?”</p><p>Counting the cards? What did that mean?</p><p>“No, what do you mean by that?” I asked. </p><p>“Oh my gods, he was doing that well and he wasn’t counting?” Petra asked, slightly awestruck. </p><p>Eld whistled loudly. </p><p>“No, how do you count cards?” I asked again. </p><p>“There are different ways to go about it,” Eld explained, “Most people just count the tens and aces, but the Captain is freakishly good at it and memorizes the entire deck. You’re not allowed to do it in most casinos because it’s seen as cheating.”</p><p>“I wonder how good he’d be if he counted the cards,” Petra mused aloud.</p><p>“It’s not cheating,” Levi stated, “It’s being smart about how you play.”</p><p>“Where did you learn how to do that?” I asked.</p><p>“Uhh,” Levi hesitated.</p><p>“Ooh, are we finally going to learn about your tragic backstory?” Petra asked. </p><p>“It’s the biggest mystery in the Corps. Apparently, Commander Erwin is the only one who knows. Smith just showed up one day with this stranger, Levi and suddenly he became a Captain,” Eld explained. </p><p>“Well, now I’m not going to tell you,” Levi scoffed. </p><p>“Aww, please,” Petra begged.</p><p>“Yeah, please Captain?” I widened my eyes and gave him a little pout. That trick usually worked on Mikasa, so I was hoping he’d at least throw me a bone. </p><p>“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath, “this isn’t preschool, you’re not getting any storytime today.”</p><p>“Aww,” Petra and I cooed. </p><p>Levi sighed, “The person who raised me taught me how to play a bunch of casino games. Said it was important that I know how to cheat so that I could spot cheaters.”</p><p>I had so many questions. The person who raised him, why didn’t he say his parents? Was he a foster kid? Why was playing casino games something he was taught as a kid? Before I could ask him any of these questions a loud ding interrupted my thoughts. </p><p>“Time to buckle up, kiddo,” Levi said, “We should be landing soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mikasa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, he fucks my brother, then he tells me to hide information from the General of all three branches of the military. What the fuck was that shorty thinking? Nobody hurts Eren like that. You don’t just spend a night with them and lead them on for a week only to disappear for months. I swore that I’d give him a piece of my mind the next time I saw him, but that’s not exactly how our meeting went. </p><p>“If anyone asks, today was the first time I’ve ever interacted with Eren,” he told me. </p><p>“What? Why? You think you can just use him like that and force us to stay quiet while you break other people’s hearts? You fucking cradle-robber.” I was mad. I was more than mad, I was pissed. </p><p>“I am doing everything I can in order to make sure he stays alive, dumbass,” he growled. He was short, much shorter than I was, but he still looked intimidating. </p><p>“Putting your dick in him isn’t going to keep him alive, he’s not an incubus,” I argued.</p><p>He paused at that and scoffed, “so that’s what this is about.”</p><p>“That’s what what’s about?” I asked. </p><p>“You love him.” He was right, but I wasn’t about to admit it to him. </p><p>“What? No, he’s my brother!” I tried to look disgusted. </p><p>“Not by blood, but that’s not why I’m talking to you.”</p><p>“You’re disgusting,” I informed him.</p><p>“I don’t like you either, but we both like Eren, so you’re going to shut up and listen to what I have to say.” </p><p>I didn’t like the way he talked to me. I hated that he could talk down to me like that with no repercussions. </p><p>“Why is it so bloody important that nobody knows you fucked?” I asked, giving in. </p><p>“Because Commander Erwin is going to put me in charge of him. I’m the only one qualified enough to do it, and they won’t allow it if they knew there was any sort of romantic or sexual relationship going on,” he explained. </p><p>“So you want to keep your boy-toy close to you?” I hated this man so much. </p><p>“Did you not listen to what I just said? No, I’m trying to save his life, if the MP’s are put in charge of him they’re going to kill him.”</p><p>“What?” I asked. There was no way, “he didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“You think I don’t know that? They think he’s a titan and they want to kill him because of that.”</p><p>“That can’t be legal,” I argued. </p><p>“He signed his life away when he started training, they can do anything they want with him.”</p><p>“Fine! I’ll do it,” I told him, “I’ll keep your little secret, you just stay away from my brother.”</p><p>I thought we had come to an agreement: I would lie for him and he wouldn’t touch my brother. Holy fuck was I livid. He had the audacity to kick him so hard he lost a tooth. Eren was going to be bruised for days because of that little man. I don’t care that Levi is a Captain in the Survey Corps, that man is going to taste blood.</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>“Mikasa,” Annie caressed my arm, “you need to calm down.”</p><p>“I’m going to kill that man,” I told her. </p><p>“You’re not going to kill Levi,” she told me. </p><p>“He hurt Eren,” I argued. </p><p>“He’s a Captain, he’s basically immune to anything you do, and he’s in charge of Eren now.”</p><p>“That shorty’s gonna regret hurting Eren.”</p><p>“Eren this, Eren that, it’s always about Eren. Should I be jealous?” she joked. </p><p>I glared at her. She knew not to joke about that. Annie and I had a strange relationship, we both wanted someone we couldn’t have, so we settled for each other knowing that we’d always be each other's second best. I wanted my brother, and even if he liked me back, nobody would ever accept our relationship. Annie was in love with Armin, but he was gay. </p><p>We decided that longing for someone we couldn’t have wasn’t worth crying over, so we took comfort in each other. Sometimes she calls me Armin, and sometimes I call her Eren, it happens. We both know exactly what this relationship entails, but we’re willing to seek comfort in each other because it’s better than crying alone on an empty bed.</p><p>“Eren can make his own choices,” Annie told me, “he’ll be okay.”</p><p>“I know that,” I answered. </p><p>“Then stop worrying about him.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy, imagine if this happened to Armin. You at least know where he is right now.”</p><p>“If this happened to Armin, I know he’d be okay because he’s strong. Eren will be okay,” Annie reassured me. </p><p>“You’re right. I should stop worrying about him, he’ll contact me when he can.”</p><p>“Exactly. Now that you’re done moping about, Hannes wanted our final enrolment forms.”</p><p>“I’m going to miss you, you know,” I told her. </p><p>“Yeah, as much as I don’t want to die, I changed my mind about that. I’m joining the Survey Corps.”</p><p>“Really?” I was shocked. Annie had made it clear since day one that she wanted to take it easy in the Military Police, “why’d you change your mind?”</p><p>“No real reason,” she answered, “maybe I wanted to be closer to you.”</p><p>“Fine, don’t tell me.”</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>“Afghanistan?” I asked, shocked. </p><p>“Yes,” Commander Pixis told me, “Smith has assigned a select few this graduating class to go to Afghanistan to support the American front.”</p><p>“I thought only experienced soldiers were sent there.”</p><p>“Commander Smith argued that your battle with the titans here was more than enough experience to send you youngsters into the fray.”</p><p>I couldn’t decide if I should feel scared or honored. I decided on the latter. </p><p>“Thank you, Commander. When do I leave?”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning. You should pack your belongings tonight because it’s a long flight and it’s leaving early at five hundred.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” I couldn’t believe that I was going to the most dangerous part of the war fresh out of school.</p><p>“You’re dismissed, Ackerman. Now get some rest,” Pixis told me. </p><p>I turned and walked to the door, “thank you, sir.”</p><p>As I walked back to my dorm I wondered who else had been chosen? We still hadn’t identified all of the bodies from the attack the other day, so how did Commander Erwin know who to send where at this point?</p><p>“You look troubled,” Annie said as I closed the dorm door.</p><p>“I’m going to Afghanistan,” I told her. </p><p>“That’s incredible,” she answered, “you must be proud of yourself.”</p><p>“I can’t figure out if I’m scared or not, Annie.”</p><p>“You have nothing to be scared of, Mikasa. You’re as strong as an entire platoon of soldiers.”</p><p>“And I’ve never beaten you in hand to hand combat.”</p><p>“You’re still incredible at it. You have nothing to fear, and you won’t be alone there either,” Annie told me, resting a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I’m going with you, I’ve been assigned to Gelgar’s squad.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” I demanded.</p><p>“Because I figured if I was going, you’d be going too. I didn’t want to ruin the surprise,” she explained. </p><p>“And here I was worrying that I’d have to leave you behind,” I murmured.</p><p>She chuckled at that, “Careful, or I’ll leave you in the dust.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” I turned my body so I was face to face with her. She still hadn’t moved her hand from my shoulder, so I wrapped my arms around her waist, “as if I’d let you get ahead of me.”</p><p>“Maybe I already have, you know I hate being second best,” Annie teased as she rested her arms on my shoulders. We painted a beautifully sweet and domestic picture, I’m sure she was imagining Armin just like I was imagining Eren in my arms.</p><p>“I guess I’m just going to have to show you who’s in charge here,” I teased, pulling at her waist, and drawing her closer. </p><p>“Yeah?” Annie tilted her head back to look in my eyes, “why don’t you show me who’s boss?”</p><p>I playfully growled before attacking her lips with my mouth. Slowly pulling at her bottom lip with my teeth, and grinding my hips into hers. She let out a high pitched moan and opened her mouth wider for me as an invitation. What kind of lover would I be if I refused such a thing? My tongue descended into her mouth and caressed her tongue languidly. She tasted sweet and spicy, her lips moving against my own in a sinful pattern of chaos. </p><p>I could feel her knees buckling against me, so I hoisted her up, and her legs wrapped around me like a koala, hanging onto me for dear life as I carried her to the bed, kissing and sucking at her mouth the entire time. I set her down onto the mattress on her back. I towered over her, cadging her underneath me between my arms. Annies' hips bucked into mine, sinful noises escaping her mouth like the saliva dribbling down her chin. </p><p>“I need these clothes off of you, An,” I whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Yes, Mika,” she panted in response, “as long as yours come off too.”</p><p>I didn’t respond, instead throwing my jacket across the room and pulling my shirt off with deft skill. My breasts bounced at the sudden movement, jiggling as they fell back into place. My bra did little to hold them in place, the red lace existing mostly for show. Annie's eyes widened at my brazenness. </p><p>“You’re so fucking lucky to have beautiful breasts like that, Mikasa,” she told me, licking her lips. </p><p>“Yours are just as beautiful, Ice Queen,” I grinned as she unbuttoned her shirt, slowly revealing her alabaster skin. Her pale blue bra lightly cupped her small breasts, holding them in place. Fuck was I going to get a mouthful of her breasts tonight. </p><p>“Stop looking at me with those smoldering eyes and fuck me already,” Annie ordered.</p><p>“Certainly mi’lady,” I cracked a smile, “it would be easier if I could access your holy sanctuary in order to properly defile you, mistress.” </p><p>“Fuck, why did that turn me on?” Annie asked incredulously while rutting her hips into the air. I took the chance while her hips were airborne to pull down her trousers and panties in a swift movement. She rutted against my leg that was in between her own and kissed me with passion. Her tongue slid against mine and it took all my will to keep focused and not lose myself to the pleasure. </p><p>My hands found themselves unclasping her bra, sliding the silky fabric down her arms and off her chest. Her pale skin glistened, greatly contrasting the light pink of her nipples which were fully erect. Small nubs facing the sky, begging and teasing me to play with them. I kissed down her face and on her neck, pecking at her skin and gently sucking it until she moaned loudly when my mouth reached the transition from her neck to her collar. I wet a finger in her mouth and traced around her areola, teasing her skin. I was so close to her sensitive spot she mewled at me.</p><p>“Mikaa,” she moaned, her voice high pitched and uneven, “stop teasing me.”</p><p>“And miss your beautiful reactions?” I asked incredulously. I took her nipple in my hand and pinched it hard. She squealed in delight and rutted her hips hard against me. I stopped licking at her neck, and instead sucked and kissed my way down her body, stopping lightly at her breasts, taking the nipple between my teeth and lightly pulling on it, eliciting a sharp moan from Annie. My lips made their way down her body, tickling her belly button and hips before I drew myself back from her, sitting between her legs, using my hand to plead and paw at her hips and she widened her legs for me.</p><p>“Please fuck me, Mikasa,” Annie pleaded, “I’m so wet for you.” Her face was flushed bright pink, eyes half-closed and lips pursed. Her tongue darted across her lower lip, leaving a trail of glistening saliva twinkling in the minimal light. </p><p>My hands kneaded her skin. The minimal amount of fat on her hips and ass moved in sync with her muscles as I forced her legs apart and descended on her hairless clit and labia. My tongue quickly licked her innermost folds, then settled teasing her clit, rubbing circles about the most sensitive part of her body. Annie's breathing intensified as her moans became louder and more apparent; filling the air with lust. My fingers found their way to her vagina and teased at her entrance, wet slick lubricating them. I lightly bit her clitoris, my teeth closing around her nerves, and she let out a shriek in pleasure. </p><p>I removed my fingers from her heat, replacing them with my tongue. I licked inside of her, rubbing against her vaginal walls and pressing the ridges and bumps inside her. My tongue darted back and forth, in and out of her with increasing speed as she let out louder noises and mewls, rutting her hips against my face. She was leaking so much wetness it was dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets. I removed my tongue from her and replaced it with my fingers again, inserting two fingers into her body. </p><p>“Don’t hold back any noises from me,” I ordered her.</p><p>“Yes, Mika,” she answered, breathlessly. </p><p>My fingers bent and folded inside of her, pressing against her nerves. She was loud, louder than she’s ever been before. I sucked on her clit again, harder than I did before as my fingers darted in and out of her with an insistent need to pleasure her. Annie’s body shook against the bed and convulsed as I pounded into her time and time again. I thrust an extra finger into her hole without warning and was rewarded with a high pitched, estranged moan of my name. I pounded her harder and harder with more force than I’d ever used on her before, but she didn’t complain. </p><p>Nearly as soon as I set this new pace she shouted out to me, nearly screaming, “Fuck, Mika! I’m gonna,” she moaned and lost her thought, “ I’m gonna cum, Mikasa, holy fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think about hearing from people other than Eren and Levi? I thought this chapter was fun to write, but let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we?” I asked Levi as we got off the plane. </p><p>“California,” Levi answered, “I thought we already told you yes.”</p><p>“Yeah, but California is big,” I reasoned.</p><p>“Astute observation, Eren. Yes, California is big. Do you have any other obvious things you’d like to say?”</p><p>I paused to think about my answer, “no, sir.”</p><p>“We’re near San Francisco at Dr. Hanji Zoë’s laboratory,” Petra explained. </p><p>“Thank you Petra,” I raised my voice so she could hear me from across the tarmac. </p><p>“No problem, Eren,” she replied.</p><p>“At least someone thinks I deserve an answer,” I mumbled under my breath.</p><p>“I heard that!” Levi shouted at me, “I have zero tolerance for any form of disrespect.”</p><p>“Sorry, Captain Levi,” I grumbled in response. </p><p>The six of us walked in silence down the rest of the tarmac. It turns out, we were at a naval base next to Hanji’s lab, and would have to ride a jeep or two over to her compound. </p><p>“Eld’s driving Gunther, and Auro. I’m driving Eren and Petra,” Levi told us, putting his bag into the trunk area of the car. I didn’t know much about cars, but it reminded me of an open concept house. There were bars that framed out where the roof would have been, but instead of any metal, there was rolled up fabric leaving the roof and half of the walls open.</p><p>Auro muttered something about Levi getting the chick because he’s the Captain.</p><p>“It’s a five-minute drive, Auro,” Petra told him, “no need to whine about it.”</p><p>“You guys have been here before?” I asked Petra, setting my bag down in the jeep. </p><p>“A few times,” Petra responded, “it’s a convenient place for us to lie low in between missions.”</p><p>“I believe you meant to say in between quests,” Eld joked.</p><p>“Potato, potato,” Petra answered, jumping over the rail and into the backseat of the car.</p><p>I followed suit, jumping into the back next to her.</p><p>“Nope,” Levi said, grabbing me by the shirt and throwing me into the front seat, “I’ve got to keep an eye on you, which means you’re sitting in the front.”</p><p>“Because you don’t want me cozying up to Petra?” I asked cheekily. </p><p>Levi turned his head to glare at me through slitted eyes. He paused, smirked, then said, “somehow I don’t think Petra’s your type, is it?”</p><p>I stammered and stumbled on my words, “how would you know what my type is?”</p><p>“Call me crazy, but I don’t think you’re into sunflowers like her,” he answered.</p><p>“I’m still here, you know,” Petra said, moving to the space between the two seats, “what do you mean by sunflower?”</p><p>“Bright, cheerful, energetic, happy-go-lucky. Can lighten any room, you know?” Levi explained.</p><p>“That doesn’t really make any more sense, how is that a sunflower?” Petra said.</p><p>“Sunflowers are big and sunny. You just have to look at them if they’re there,” I said.</p><p>“Exactly,” Levi said. </p><p>“Why would that not be Eren’s type?” Petra asked, “not that I’m complaining or anything, but it seems like sunflowers are pretty great.”</p><p>“Two sunflowers would try to outshine the other. Not intentionally, of course, but it would lead to one person feeling lesser than the other because they feel inadequate, or not as bright.”</p><p>That made a lot of sense.</p><p>“If a sunflower isn’t my type, then what is?” I asked Levi.</p><p>“I haven’t thought about that,” Levi said.</p><p>“A poppy, maybe,” I said, smirking as the idea formed, “something small and seemingly insignificant, but ends up changing the world because of the poison it creates. It’s passionate, almost, how its seeds can be refined into a drug that consumes everything that a person is. It takes everything from you, then abandons you a week later after it’s had its fill.”</p><p>Levi stopped driving the car, “out.”</p><p>“What?” I asked, shocked.</p><p>“You heard me, you can walk the rest of the way,” Levi said.</p><p>“What’s this for?” Petra asked.</p><p>“Being a smart-ass. Now get out,” Levi said.</p><p>“Fine,” I said, jumping out of the jeep.</p><p>“The correct response would be ‘yes, sir’, Yӓger.”</p><p>“Yes, sir, Ka-pi-tӓn Levi.”</p><p>“I could do without the sarcasm, Cadet.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain,” I mockery saluted him. </p><p>Petra giggled at that, “I see he’s going to be a handful.”</p><p>“Would you like to join him?” Levi asked.</p><p>“No. Sorry, Captain,” she answered. </p><p>The walk wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t far, just another kilometer, and the weather was decent. It was more of a leisurely stroll than a punishment, but I could tell that I had pushed Levi’s buttons in the wrong way. Maybe I shouldn’t patronize him like that, after all, what happened wasn’t entirely his fault. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Hanji’s laboratory looked more like a billionaire's dream home with large floor to ceiling glass paneling and a white exterior. There was chicken fence and barren wire surrounding the building, and large enclosed outdoor areas with fifty-foot concrete walls, which I guessed were for larger experiments. Levi’s squad all had private guest rooms which they used whenever they were here, all upstairs and part of the mansion. Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Auro all brought their belongings to their rooms and were given some downtime while I was led downstairs into the basement floors. </p><p>“This is where you’ll be staying,” Levi gestured to a metal door in the cement hallway, </p><p>“You sure I can’t get one of those guest rooms? It seems a little creepy down here,” I joked.</p><p>“It’s for your and everyone else’s safety. There’s only one key, which I keep,” he held up a large old-fashioned bronze key, then unlocked the door before putting in on his chain next to his dog tags.</p><p>The room was larger than I expected, but that might’ve been an illusion because the only things in the room were a toilet, sink, and small cot. The floors, walls, and ceiling were all cement with only a single fluorescent light bulb illuminating the space. </p><p>“Cheery,” I said as I sat my duffle bag at the foot of the cot. </p><p>Before I knew what was happening, Levi pushed me down onto the cot and was towering over me. </p><p>“I thought we came to an understanding, Eren,” he said looking down at me.</p><p>“We did,” I answered, baffled at his sudden advance. </p><p>He leaned closer over me, “then don’t patronize me. Don’t forget that I hold your life in my hands; I could’ve just as easily handed you over to the Military Police.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>He turned away from me and walked to the door, “you were right though. Opioids are dangerous, stop them while you can.”</p><p>I knew it was reckless, but the flight had given me enough time to think about what Levi means to me. I might not understand everything that happened during these last few months, but I’d be a fool to not even try to get him back.</p><p>“Narcotics aren’t all bad,” I said, “my grandfather had osteoarthritis and was prescribed hydrocodone. A pretty flower nearly saved his life.”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Maybe not, I’m not that great at metaphors.”</p><p>“Could’ve fooled me.”</p><p>“What I’m trying to say, Levi,” I paused, “please turn around, I don’t like talking to the back of your head.”</p><p>Levi turned partly, enough to see the outline of his face.</p><p>“Maybe it wasn’t your fault that we didn’t hear from each other for so long, and maybe I was too stubborn and hot-headed to listen to you. I might be wrong, but-”</p><p>“Eren,” Levi cut me off, “cut to the chase.”</p><p>“I like you,” I couldn’t say that there was a time I might have felt something more, “and I think you like me too.”</p><p>“That would be improper,” Levi said, “uncouth. We’ve gone over this, I can’t like you the way you want me to, Eren.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re calling me by my first name when we’re alone? Why don't you correct me when I call you by yours? Why you’ve never said that you didn’t like me, only that you couldn’t or you’re not allowed. You’re trying to dismiss my feelings instead of telling me yours. I care about you, a lot. Not only was the night we spent together one of the best in my life, but the entire week afterwards where we texted back and forth was the most incredible week of my life.”</p><p>“You don’t know that. You’re young.”</p><p>“There you go again, dismissing my feelings. I want you to tell me something, Levi. Look me in the eye and say that you don’t love me, that you don’t care about me, and I’ll never bother you with this again.” </p><p>It was a gamble, but the Levi I knew was honest and too headstrong to lie about this.</p><p>He turned around completely and looked me in the eye. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, his charcoal slits revealing nothing of whatever was ticking inside his head.</p><p>“I’ll come get you before dinner,” he said, “do some reps until then.” He turned and walked out, shutting and locking the door.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I was lying on my stomach in the middle of the floor when Levi came to get me a few hours later. I had exhausted myself earlier from exercise and did my best to clean up in the sink after. I didn’t want to chance falling asleep if I rested on the cot, so I resigned myself to sitting on the floor… then laying on it. </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing on the floor, Yӓger?” Levi asked when he opened the door. </p><p>“I didn’t want to fall asleep,” I answered, getting up from the ground.</p><p>“So you planted yourself face-down on the concrete?”</p><p>“It worked,” I argued.</p><p>“So it appears.”</p><p>Levi led me up the stairs back into the manor part of the facility where Hanji’s assistant, Moblit was making dinner. </p><p>“Chicken parm and spaghetti,” Hanji announced as we walked into the dining/kitchen area.</p><p>My mouth watered at the idea of actual food. There was some food on the plane, but it was closer to what I’d get at the base, akin to school cafeteria food. </p><p>“What’s in it?” Levi asked, giving the food a dubious look. </p><p>“Nothing you wouldn’t approve of,” Hanji stated.</p><p>“Hanji,” Levi warned. </p><p>“Chicken, spaghetti, store-brand sauce. There’s bread crumbs and cheese.”</p><p>“Is there anything else in it?” Levi asked.</p><p>I couldn’t figure out why Levi was being so persistent with this. </p><p>“No, why would there be?” Hanji asked innocently. </p><p>“Last time you prepared food for me you tried to sneak in one of your little experiments,” Levi reasoned. </p><p>“You can sleep soundly tonight, none of my experiments are in here,” Hanji said, sitting down at the table.</p><p>Petra, and Auro were already at the table, eating their servings.</p><p>“This is really good,” Petra said, “thank you, Moblit.”</p><p>Moblit grunted in response.</p><p>Levi sat down at the table and gestured for me to do so as well. I dug in immediately, grateful for the sustenance. Petra was right, this was really good. </p><p>“The spaghetti is made from cricket flour though,” Hanji informed us.</p><p>Petra immediately stopped eating and made a violent gagging noise. “What?”</p><p>“It’s very nutritious, and the crickets are clean,” Hanji said.</p><p>“Armin once told me that insect farming was better for the environment because it takes less material to feed them and less land to cultivate,” I said, pausing my intake of chicken.</p><p>“You’re right about that. Livestock need to eat a lot of food, which uses up a lot of land just to grow the food required to feed the food we eat. There’s a lot of waste product, and it takes a long time. I wouldn’t put it past Armin to have given you a lecture on it. He’s a good boy, I can’t wait to meet him,” Hanji said.</p><p>“Meet him?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, he’s flying here in a few days, didn’t he tell you?”</p><p>“Eren hasn’t heard from any of his friends since the battle,” Levi answered for me, “he’s been under lock and key, and hasn’t had any contact with the outside world.”</p><p>Hanji’s eyes widened, “you don’t know you’re famous.”</p><p>“Hanji, enough,” Levi said.</p><p>“Famous?” I asked incredulously. </p><p>“People know you can turn into a titan. Everyone wants to know who you are,” Hanji explained.</p><p>“It’s why we flew private, I didn’t want anything to happen if you were recognized in a public airport,” Levi said.</p><p>“Thank you, Levi,” I said, “for considering and altering action for that possibility.”</p><p>“Captain Levi,” Auro corrected me again, “how many times do we have to say this?”</p><p>“Just Levi is fine,” Levi said, “he’s earned that right like the rest of you.”</p><p>“What did he do to earn it?” Petra asked, “he hasn’t been on a mission yet.”</p><p>“He didn’t gag at the thought of eating crickets,” Levi said.</p><p>“That’s a shitty reason,” Auro said.</p><p>“Are you questioning my decision?” Levi asked him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>I smiled at that.</p><p>“Don’t let it get to your head, Yӓger. I can see you smiling,” Levi said pointing at me with his fork.</p><p>“Course not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at Eren being cheeky and breaking through Levi's walls. What do you think might happen next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had royally fucked up with this one. I should’ve told Erwin the truth when this all started because maybe then I wouldn’t be caught in a battle between what I wanted and what I should do. Eren is going to be the death of us both if he keeps this up. What happened to the dejected kid I left in the dungeon only yesterday? Did he see through the act?</p><p>“What did you normally do for daily drills at the base?” I asked Eren during breakfast.</p><p>He put down a piece of toast midbite, he looked as if I’d offended him somehow by delaying his intake of sustenance. “I usually start off with some warm-ups, then run ten miles before basics to wake up. Whoever’s running cadet training for the day usually mixes it up a bit, but-”</p><p>As much as I wanted to listen to him, I was getting bored by his prattling. I started to lose focus on the words he was saying, focusing on the sound of his silky voice instead. I let him continue talking about the differences between how Nanaba and Hannes would run drills, but it wasn’t something I really understood or could relate to. I got and stayed in shape from fighting, I knew how to use workout tools, but I never really needed or used them often. </p><p>“Levi,” he said, waving a hand near my face.</p><p>“What?” I asked, looking at the crumbs of bread between his fingers.</p><p>“You didn’t respond, and it’s been almost a minute since I stopped talking,” he explained. </p><p>“Right, sorry about that. Do you think you can do drills on your own without instruction?” I asked.</p><p>“No Levi, I can’t,” he said sarcastically, “I’ve been doing the same thing every day for three years, and I have no idea how to continue doing it.”</p><p>“That’s a really shitty way of asking for help, Yӓger.”</p><p>“That’s a really shitty way of offering to help, Ackerman,” Eren grinned as he said it.</p><p>“Would I be correct in assuming you can do this on your own?” I asked.</p><p>“Give me a space I can run some laps, and I can figure out everything else. Although I can’t imagine it would be much fun supervising me the entire time.”</p><p>“You might’ve noticed yesterday when we walked in, but there’s a large walled-off enclosure behind the lab. I’m not concerned with you escaping, but I will be in there with you. I’ll most likely be working on other things though.”</p><p>“Sounds fun.” Eren played with his fork between his lips, prodding at the lower lip with the spokes. </p><p>“Don’t do that,” I ordered him.</p><p>“Do what?” he asked, taking the fork in his mouth and sucking on it.</p><p>“Play with your fork, it’s dangerous.”</p><p>He swirled his tongue around the tip of the utensil. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he bobbed his head down, taking more of the fork in his mouth. </p><p>“Yӓger put the fork down that’s an order,” I demanded.</p><p>“Jeeze, can’t have a little fun, Mr. Grouch?” Eren begrudgingly put the fork down on the table.</p><p>“The forks here are sharp, what happens if you accidentally cut yourself and transform in Hanji’s kitchen?”</p><p>“Shit, I didn’t even think of that,” he said, “I didn’t realize I was playing with it until you pointed it out to me.”</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>Eren and I had walked to my office to grab a laptop and a few other supplies I would need to work outside for a few hours while watching Eren.</p><p>“Why do you need an umbrella?” Eren asked me, “it’s not supposed to rain today.”</p><p>“If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m pale as fuck. I burn out in the sun, and I’d rather not deal with glare on the screen, so an umbrella will have to do.”</p><p>“Got it. What are the others doing?” Eren changed topics abruptly. </p><p>“Eld’s doing some research, and Petra’s working on her German. Auro is probably looking into aquariums nearby to bribe or beg Petra onto a date with him, and Gunther is doing whatever he and Moblit do when they’re in the same building.”</p><p>“Gunther and Moblit are a thing?” Eren asked.</p><p>“No. They just like to stare and sniff each other in silence. Nobody can figure out what they’re thinking. Hanji’s devoted weeks to studying their interactions, and her most popular theories are that they’re eye-fucking, or they’re plotting each other's demise,” I explained.</p><p>“That sounds intense, wouldn’t it be better to stop that?”</p><p>“This has been going on for years, and nothing bad has come of it so far.” I opened the gate to the enclosure with my key-card.</p><p>“Do I get one of those magical cards?” Eren asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” I answered, “so far you’re not going anywhere I’m not, so it’s not necessary.” </p><p>“Great,” he said with a hint of sarcasm. </p><p>I set my things down by a nearby chair and propped the umbrella next to it, “hop to it, Cadet.”</p><p>“I’m fairly certain it’s Private now that I’ve graduated and chosen a branch,” Eren teased.</p><p>“And I’m fairly certain that I don’t care, Cadet.”</p><p>“Fucking hell,” I could hear Eren whisper as he walked towards the track.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Hanji to find me out here. And wherever Hanji goes, Moblit follows, then Gunther, at which point Eld and Petra will show up, followed by Auro. </p><p>“I was hoping for some peace and fucking quiet to finish writing this report for Erwin, and you hooligans are throwing a mojito party in an experimental titan lab,” I growled over their chatter.</p><p>“It’s lemonade, Short-stack,” Hanji said, “we don’t drink here until happy hour.”</p><p>“They’re fresh lemons from a local growery,” Moblit said, offering me a glass. </p><p>“No thanks,” I turned the drink down.</p><p>“Party pooper,” Hanji put their hands on their hips and stuck their tongue out at me. </p><p>“Why are you all here?” I asked, closing my laptop.</p><p>Petra spoke up first, “we weren’t given any orders, so we didn’t know what you wanted us to do.”</p><p>“And I have a few tests I’ve drawn up and want to start working on with Eren,” Hanji informed me.</p><p>“Okay, my squad can have some downtime if they want or watch the experiments. Hanji, I’d like to read what you have planned before you do it. I won’t have you accidentally killing Eren in the name of science.”</p><p>“You gotcha,” Hanji beamed at me, hanking me a pile of papers, “I came prepared.”</p><p>“This might be fun to watch,” Petra said.</p><p>“It won’t suck too badly, so I guess I’ll stay,” Auro said, “it’s not like I have anything better to do.”</p><p>Eld grabbed another glass of lemonade and sat down, and since Moblit wasn’t going anywhere, I figured Gunther was staying as well. I looked out across the track and could see Eren doing some push-ups in the distance. It reminded me of when I first saw him, doing pushups at the base in Boston while I was listening to Pixis prattle on. I grabbed a lemonade and disregarded Hanji’s surprise, as I’d previously said I didn’t want one and walked down the beaten grass to where Eren was.</p><p>“I figure that’s enough for now,” I knelt to the ground to be eye to eye with him.</p><p>“I can,” he panted, “I can keep going.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can, but Hanji wants to do some experiments soon, and you should rest for a little to regain your energy,” I handed him the drink.</p><p>He looked at me in surprise, I suppose it was out of character for me to do something like this for him.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said after he took a sip, “this is really good.”</p><p>“Moblit says it’s fresh from some local farm.”</p><p>“I can tell, Mikasa and I used to make fresh lemonade in the summer when we were little. We’d pick the lemons and make the drink on the same day. This reminds me of that.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” I said, “now let’s get back to the group.” I stood and held out my hand to help Eren up, but he didn’t take it.</p><p>“I don’t know you, remember? It seems a little out of character for you to bring lemonade to your bratty charge.” </p><p>I couldn’t fault what he was saying, but I was shocked by his ability to notice that. He knew me for such little time, but he already knew me well enough to know that I did not bring shitty lemonade to shitty brats. If he pointed that out, there’s no way Hanji wouldn’t later. We walked in silence back to the rest of the group, which seemingly was paying no attention to us, but I didn’t individually select my squad so that they wouldn’t have the skills to spy without looking like they were. </p><p>Eren put his empty glass of lemonade on the table as I ruffled through the planned experiments today.</p><p>“Your goal is to get Eren to transform and stay conscious, is that correct?” I asked Hanji. </p><p>“Yes. As far as we know, he’s only transformed twice, and one of those times he tried to attack Mikasa. I’d first like to have him be able to reliably transform before we try anything more difficult.”</p><p>I nodded in response.</p><p>“We know he transforms by harming himself,” Hanji continued, “we’re going to have Eren go into the well on the far side of the field, and when we shoot the green flare, that’s the signal for him to transform. The well should keep him contained if he loses control of himself, but if anything goes wrong, I’ll fire a red flare which is a signal for Levi to pull you out.”</p><p>“Pull me out?” Eren asked.</p><p>“Last night after you went to bed we spent some time trying to figure out a way we could safely remove you from your titan if we needed to. The last time you emerged from the titan, you came out of the nape, the weak spot. Hanji has a few theories about that, but no matter. The idea is that if I cut around your nape, I can cut you out of your titan, but you might lose your appendages. You should be able to grow them back based on what happened with your tooth,” I explained.</p><p>“That sounds painful,” Eren responded, grimacing.</p><p>“It’s either that or I kill you. I’d rather not have your blood on my hands, and I think you’d prefer living.”</p><p>“That’s fair.”</p><p>“Everyone got that?” Hanji asked.</p><p>I nodded my head as Eren said, “Yes, sir… ma’am… doctor. What’s the non-binary equivalent of sir or ma’am?”</p><p>“How did you know I’m non-binary?” Hanji asked. </p><p>“Um,” he looked at me tentatively. I wasn’t going to help him with this one. If he wanted to be on my squad he had to learn how to make convincing lies. “Armin is a big fan of your work, and he mentioned it at some point.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hanji grabbed their chin and pondered for a moment, “no matter. I’m partial to the term Lord, but you can always call me doctor when in doubt. That being said, you can call me Hanji.”</p><p>“Got it, m’lord,” Eren said hesitantly. </p><p>“There’s a good boy!” Hanji screamed, “let’s start this test.”</p><p>That interaction shouldn’t have made me jealous. Eren can call anyone m'lord because I can’t tell him otherwise. I followed Eren and Hanji to the well and watched as Eren climbed down the rickety rope ladder to reach the bottom.</p><p>After Hanji repeated the instructions once again, we distanced ourselves from the well, and Hanji sent off a green flare. Nothing happened. </p><p>“Do you think he saw it?” Hanji asked.</p><p>“There’s no way he could’ve missed it,” I answered, “should we check on him?”</p><p>“Let’s give it another minute, then go up to the well.”</p><p>We walked back to the well, and when I looked over the edge I saw that Erens hands were covered in blood.</p><p>“Eren!” I shouted, “are you okay?”</p><p>“I can’t transform,” he said, barely audible from the distance.</p><p>“Can you climb the latter?” I asked him.</p><p>“I think so, but we should keep trying with the experiment. I don’t want to let you guys down.”</p><p>“No,” Hanji and I said in unison.</p><p>“You’re no good to us if you bleed out, Yӓger,” Hanji continued.</p><p>“Climb back up, and we’ll figure out why it didn’t work,” I said, beckoning him up with a wave.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Eren began the climb back up the latter.</p><p>“Why didn’t it work?” I asked Hanji, low enough that Eren wouldn't be able to hear.</p><p>“I don’t know yet,” they responded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, the sass levels coming out of this chapter are off the scale. </p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments, or talk to me on Snapchat: ImBlackKitten.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hanji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squad Levi was sitting at the table outside with me while I erratically wrote down notes and theories about Eren. Why didn’t he manage to transform? He had sustained fifteen injuries from biting through his skin until he bled, and yet he was unable to transform into a titan. Was there some peace we were missing?</p><p>“Sugar?” Moblit asked Levi. He had gone to make tea when Levi turned down the lemonade.</p><p>“Only heathens drink tea with sugar in it,” Levi responded.</p><p>“I’ll take a little,” Eren said, looking up from his cup. He’d been sulking at it for the past five and a half minutes.</p><p>Moblit dropped a small cube into his cup, and Eren grabbed the spoon to stir it. It was a miracle that he was able to grab anything at all with how many bandages were on his hands, he looked like a mummy. Levi saw to that. </p><p>As Eren reached for the spoon, he jerked in pain and the spoon flew off the table onto the grass. He leaned over his seat to reach for it, but there was a blinding flash of light and a loud bang that resounded across the field. The explosion knocked me back, and when I got up again I saw all of Levi’s squad with their blades drawn facing the partial titan of Eren. </p><p>“Calm down,” Levi said, gesturing with his hands to his squad.</p><p>“He transformed without permission, he could’ve killed us,” Eld said, pointing to Eren with his blade.</p><p>“I said, calm down,” Levi repeated, “you’re not going to hurt the kid, it was clearly a mistake.”</p><p>“Why did only his arm transform?” I asked, voicing my thoughts, “if he wanted to hurt you, he would’ve fully transformed, but he didn’t. What’s in his hand?” </p><p>The steam and smoke that had fogged my vision had mostly cleared, and I could see Eren still sitting in his chair with a titans arm grasping something small in it’s closed hand. I walked towards it, batting the remaining smoke out of my face.</p><p>“You should get away from it, Dr. Zoë, it’s dangerous,” Petra said.</p><p>“He, not it,” Levi said, “and he’s more afraid of you right now than you are of him. Put your blades away.”</p><p>“But Levi-” Auro was interrupted.</p><p>“Stand down,” Levi ordered. </p><p>I walked closer to Eren as Levi’s squad put their blades away. His hand was holding something small and silvery, but it was still hard to tell from this distance.</p><p>“What happened?” Eren asked as he looked around, eyes locking on Levi.</p><p>“You transformed,” Levi said, his voice soft and mellow, “or part of you did.”</p><p>“But I didn’t mean-” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Funny. Eren is not a simple creature, yet Levi either knew what Eren was going to say and beat him to it or was saving this conversation for later, outside of prying eyes. Levi wasn’t one to hide things from me or anyone here, so it must’ve been the first.</p><p>“Do you think you can remove your arm from the titan's arm?” I asked Eren and I drew closer to the fist.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he answered, voice wavering.</p><p>“Would you try for me?” Levi asked.</p><p>That sounded awfully personal. Eren nodded, and Levi took a few steps closer to him and whispered something. There was definitely something going on between the two, and I’d be damned if I didn’t figure out what it was.</p><p>Eren wiggled his arm around a little, and the titan's arm jostled with it.</p><p>“I think I’ve almost got it out,” Eren said as a red tendon broke off of him.</p><p>I could hear Levi say something to Eren that sounded remarkably like “good boy, you got this.”</p><p>As soon as Eren detached from the titan's arm, the arm started to disintegrate, falling apart into smoke and steam.</p><p>“Moblit, I hope you’ve been drawing this,” I said as I walked closer to the hand, only a foot away from it now. The heat radiating off of the arm prevented me from getting much closer, but… a quick touch shouldn’t hurt too much. </p><p>I screamed loudly in agony, “Fuck that’s hot!”</p><p>“No shit, Hanji,” Levi turned away from Eren to ridicule me.</p><p>I took my blades out of their boxes and cut the remains of the hand off of the arm. The flesh was thick, but easy to slice through. Using the blades like chopsticks, I lifted the giant hand up. It was light. Much lighter than it should’ve been. </p><p>“That’s so strange,” I whispered under my breath.</p><p>“What’s strange?” Moblit asked, his pen flying across the paper.</p><p>“It’s light,” I said, “much lighter than you’d think. I’m looking at the mass of a sumo wrestler, but it only weighs about as much as a bag of sugar.”</p><p>“What? How?” Moblit asked.</p><p>“I suppose that makes sense because even titans can’t create mass out of nothing. It has to come from somewhere, but where? Next experiment remind me to weigh Eren before and after he transforms and something that we can use to weigh his titan. It has to come from him because the ground isn’t any different, and there’s no way he’s getting that kind of mass from the air.”</p><p>“Anything else you’d like me to take note of?” Moblit asked me expectantly.</p><p>“Eren was holding something in his titan's arm, when this has cooled enough I’d like it collected.”</p><p>“Got it, boss,” Moblit replied, hastily writing down more notes.</p><p>I looked back to where Eren and Levi had been standing, only to find them missing.</p><p>“Where did those two run off to?” I asked Petra who was still sipping on her lemonade.</p><p>“Levi said something about going inside so Eren can rest,” she responded, putting an empty glass down on the table, “I was thinking about joining them inside, seeing if I could help Levi with anything.”</p><p>Petra is a decent girl, a good girl, but she was so thick at times. I half wanted to out Levi to her so that she’d stop this nonsense, but I knew Levi would never forgive me if I let out his secret that he didn’t know I knew.</p><p>“Actually,” I told her, “I’m going to need to get my hands on some scales, I think the naval base next door has something that’s used to weigh ships. Now, Mr. Grice doesn’t like me very much, but I’m sure that he’d be willing to lend a scale or two to your pretty face.”</p><p>Petra’s face blushed light pink, “I don’t know about that,” she said, “I’ve never even met the guy.”</p><p>“I heard about how you wooed the General in Moscow three years ago, Levi wouldn’t shut up about how brilliant that was,” that was partly a lie, Levi was pretty impressed, but he was more impressed that Petra managed to get a proposal from him without knowing who he was.</p><p>“I know you can do it, just bat your eyes and tell him that you really need a scale that measures from fifty to one thousand kilograms,” I continued.</p><p>“That’s different, I seduced Generál-polkóvnik Scherbatsky for a mission, and it was a complete accident.”</p><p>“This is also for a mission, we need to learn more about Eren. I’m sure Levi will be pleased with you if you manage this.” I hated manipulating her in this way, but I needed her out of my mansion for a short while while I interrogated Levi, and if she managed to get the scale, then great; two birds with one stone. </p><p>“I suppose I could give it a shot,” she said, relenting. </p><p>“Wonderful,” I answered, “let Moblit know if you need anything.”</p><p>“Yes, Dr. Zoë,” she saluted before hurrying away to complete her task.</p><p>“There’s no need to salute,” I mumbled, “we’re all friends here.”</p><p>Now that Petra was out of the way, I could go inquire more about the strange relationship between Eren and Levi. I could trust that the rest of his squad wouldn’t be swarming around them like flies to roadkill, so now was my best chance to get close, but I needed bargaining materials first.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>“Can I talk to Eren?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please?” I begged for the utmost time.</p><p>“No, dipshit. I’ve told you he’s resting. The unexpected transformation exhausted him,” Levi explained, setting his tea down on the table.</p><p>“Five minutes,” I bartered, “then you can kick me out of the room yourself.”</p><p>“Five minutes, then you leave me alone for five hours,” he replied. </p><p>Five hours would mean that Petra would’ve come back by then, but if it meant I got to talk to Eren alone without Levi’s watchful eyes and ears… </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>“Should I be concerned about what you want to talk to Eren about?” Levi asked me.</p><p>“Not at all, I just have a few embarrassing titan related questions I want answered.”</p><p>“Fucking hell, shitty-glasses,” Levi got up from his chair, “if you’re waking him up because you want to ask where his dick goes when he transforms, I’m going to skewer you.” </p><p>“Of course that’s not the only question I have,” I answered, keeping up the ruse.</p><p>“I am going to kill you one day, you maniac,” Levi assured me.</p><p>“Only if my experiments don’t kill me first,” I joked.</p><p>We walked to Eren's cell idly chatting about nonsense. I said some erratic idea, and Levi dismissed them.</p><p>“You know,” I said as we stood outside of the door to Erens room, “I thought you were joking when you asked for the key to this room. Nothing needs this level of security. There’s no way he’d get anywhere close to hurting anyone in here.”</p><p>“I didn’t put him in here to keep you safe from him,” Levi said, pulling his dog tags out from under his shirt, “it’s to keep him safe from everyone on the outside.”</p><p>“Are you worried someone is going to come after him?” I asked, cocking my head to the side.</p><p>“Everyone in the courtroom wanted him dead, Hanji,” he pulled the key off from his necklace, “of course I’m worried about his safety.”</p><p>That wasn’t like Levi to be worried about someone like that.</p><p>“You have five minutes,” Levi told me as he unlocked the door.</p><p>“Got it, Captain,” I said, entering the room. </p><p>There was a single fluorescent bulb in the middle of the room lightly illuminating the space. Eren was on the cot on the far side of the room, moving to sit up. He must’ve heard me enter.</p><p>“Dr. Zoë?” he asked, rubbing his eyes, “what time is it?”</p><p>“It’s early afternoon, you’ve been in here for about thirty or so minutes. I’m sure you’re tired, so I’ll try to cut this short. I have some questions I’d like to ask you, Eren.” </p><p>“About what?” he turned so that his feet were dangling off the cot.</p><p>“About Levi,” I answered, walking into the room to be face to face with him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just ask Levi, then?” he asked.</p><p>“Because I had a feeling Levi wouldn’t tell me the truth,” I answered honestly.</p><p>“What’s this about?” </p><p>“How long have you and Levi known each other?” I asked him.</p><p>He looked taken aback by that question, he blinked a few times in rapid succession and shook his head as he asked, “what?”</p><p>“Levi’s… complicated,” I elaborated, “he’s my best friend. I’ve known him for as long as he’s been working for Erwin, so I know when he’s acting strangely, and I know what sets him off.”</p><p>Eren didn’t say anything, so I continued, “I’d like to know why he treats you so differently from the rest of his squad.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he answered, scratching the back of his head, “maybe because I’m younger than everyone else? Because he didn’t hand-pick me to be on his team? Why would I know?” It was hard to tell in the dark, but his ears looked like they were slightly more pink than normal.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, Eren.”</p><p>“What- oh. A few days, I guess.”</p><p>His ears were definitely pink, on the verge of turning red.</p><p>“Okay, what do you think of Levi?” I asked him.</p><p>“Umm, he’s kind, I guess. He clearly cares a lot about his squad to the extent that he might lie to save their feelings, even though he hates it. He looks cold or mean, but that’s only because he doesn’t want to hurt people. I think he’s just scared of letting people in,” Eren's ears returned to normal. </p><p>“Huh,” if I wasn’t certain before, I was now, “Thank you for your honesty, Eren. I’ll let you get back to sleep.”</p><p>I turned to leave but stopped as I realized I’d forgotten half the reason I’d come here.</p><p>“While Levi was distracted, I pillaged your confiscated items and found this. The wifi password is teen titans go. One word, all lowercase.”</p><p>“Why would the wifi-” he stopped talking as I held out his phone, “thank you, Hanji, but I don’t think Levi would-”</p><p>“Call Armin, or who’s that girl you hang out with?”</p><p>“Mikasa?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, her. You could use a friend. You can’t tell them where you are or what you’re doing, but I think you could use a friend.”</p><p>“Thank you, I think.”</p><p>“No problem, kiddo,” I answered, “and if Levi asks later what this was about, I asked you something really embarrassing about your transformations.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>I walked to the door and knocked on it hard enough so that Levi would hear me. The door opened, and I turned to say, “sorry for waking you up, Eren,” before I closed the door.</p><p>“Learn what you needed to know?” Levi asked me.</p><p>“I believe so. There’re a few things I need to check on, but don’t worry, I’ll leave you alone for at least five hours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hanji is a really cool character and was super fun to write. They're a little crazy, but I find that most FF dial crazy up to 200%, which I think takes away from the story because Hanji isn't like that. Hanji takes time to make cool and calculated decisions while maintaining the appearance of a crazed person; that takes skill. (The anime also does this to an extent, the manga version of Hanji is more subdued). </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Tell me what you think in the comments, or add me on snap: ImBlackKitten, and tell me what you think there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Armin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look who it is again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to Afghanistan,” Mikasa told me during dinner.</p><p>“I thought Erw- Commander Smith only sent experienced people there, how did you manage that?” I asked.</p><p>“Apparently he thought that my experience with the titans here was enough to send me to Afghanistan with the big boys,” Mikasa explained, “Annie’s going too.”</p><p>“Looks like the trio is getting split up,” I said, a sad smile covering my face.</p><p>“Where are you headed?” Mikasa asked me.</p><p>“I wish I knew,” I answered honestly. I’d decided to take the job Erwin offered me, but I had no idea where I’d be going or what it would entail.</p><p>“You’ve joined the scouts, right?” </p><p>“Kinda,” I answered, “it’s complicated, and I’m not supposed to talk to anyone about it just yet.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Mikasa asked me.</p><p>“I was selected for something, and I honestly have no idea what I’ll be doing, but I know it’s what I should be doing.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer any of my questions,” she said, spinning her fork in her spaghetti. </p><p>“I know, but I don’t have any answers, and I don’t know what I can and can’t say. So, trust me when I say I have a really cool job, and I’m going to be safe.”</p><p>“It’s not you I’m worried about.”</p><p>“Eren can take care of himself, Mika. You know that. I’m sure that wherever he is, Levi is taking care of him.”</p><p>“Yeah, let the pedo take care of my Eren,” she growled. </p><p>“He’s not a pedo, Mika,” I said for the umpteenth time, “and I thought we signed confidentiality agreements.”</p><p>“We agreed he wouldn’t hurt Eren, and he broke that agreement.”</p><p>“We’re not arguing about this again, Mikasa. You can’t let your life be ruled by your jealousy,” I set my fork down, too bothered to finish eating.</p><p>“I’m not ruled by my jealousy, what would I even be jealous about?” she asked flippantly.</p><p>“I know you love Eren,” I said, grabbing her hand in an effort to comfort her.</p><p>“Of course I do, I’m his sister,” she replied, huffishly. </p><p>“We both know it’s more than that, Mika. Every guy you’ve brought home for a one-night stand has been tall with dark brown hair and green eyes.”</p><p>“That’s just a coincidence.”</p><p>“Two is a coincidence, three is a habit,” I explained, “you’re obsessed with him, but you have to let him go. He’s an adult, Mika, and gay.”</p><p>“I don’t want him to be taken advantage of,” she said, pushing her tray aside.</p><p>“You can’t make all the bad things go away. You know Eren’s tough enough and smart enough to make his way through this, you just have to believe in him.”</p><p>“I do believe in him.”</p><p>“Then let him go. You can’t keep holding onto him like this.”</p><p>“I can hold onto him for as long as I like,” she replied, crossing her arms.</p><p>I sighed, stood up, and grabbed my abandoned tray, “but how long until he pushes you away, Mika?”</p><p>She didn’t respond to that, so I took it as my cue to leave. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>My dorm room that I’d shared with Eren was dull and lifeless without him there. It was quiet, which meant I could read and study in peace, but it was strange and eerie after an hour or two. Kafka’s Metamorphosis was straining to keep my attention. The silence in the room grew and wrapped around me like a cloak slowly eating away at me.</p><p>I remembered feeling this alone when my parents died. I sat at the foot of my bed at my grandfather’s house for hours doing nothing, thinking nothing. The silky duvet cover rippled under my weight. Green, yellow, green, yellow was the only thing I had seen looking down at my pristinely made bed. My grandfather had been fast asleep, not caring that it was three in the afternoon. I thought I’d be trapped in the nothingness forever until Eren came barging into my room and jumped on me. He’d fell on top of me, pushing me into the bed and embracing me in the tightest hug he’d ever given me. </p><p>“I could use one of those hugs now, Eren,” I told the empty room.</p><p>My phone buzzed on my nightstand. I lept for it, thinking it was somehow Eren texting me, but it was only Jean.</p><p>19:52 Jean: we need to talk</p><p>19:52 Jean: Now.</p><p>What was this about? Jean was part of the cleanup crew on shift right now. If he needed to talk, then…</p><p>19:53 to Jean: Whta is it?? Did you. .. </p><p>19:53 Jean: Just  come to med ward, I can’t say this over txet.</p><p>19:53 to Jean: I’ll be there.</p><p>I couldn’t imagine what had Jean this upset over. He was usually the best out of all of us at putting his feelings aside to do his job. Who did he find in the wreckage? </p><p>I threw my shoes on and ran to the medical ward on base. It was more for training than anything else, but Commander Pixis had flown in some professionals to help with the sheer number of injured soldiers we had.</p><p>“What is it?” I asked as soon as I saw Jean curled up on the floor, hunched over his own body with his hands covering his face. “Who did you find?”</p><p>“He was on the missing people list,” Jean said, pressing his face closer to his knees, “I thought maybe he had survived and was just injured, but he…” </p><p>“What happened?” I asked, laying a hand on his upper back to try to support him.</p><p>“I don’t know, nobody knows how it happened. We just found him like this, and he’s…”</p><p>“Who?” I asked, dreading the answer.</p><p>Jean raised his head out of his hands, his eyes were red and puffy, indicating just how much he’d been crying, “Marco,” he whimpered as he broke into sobs.</p><p>“Oh, Jean,” I said in a low tone. </p><p>I couldn’t imagine losing a lover like that. Only months after realizing they’d been pining over each other and finally getting together, only to be separated like this. I sat down on the floor next to him and grabbed his shoulders to direct them closer to mine. My hands lightly moved across his back, forcing him into a hug slowly.</p><p>I tried to remember what Eren had said to me when my parents died, what he did.</p><p>“I know it sucks, and hurts, and you think life will always feel like this,” I started, unsure of where I was going with this, “but it’s not the end of the world. Life will get better, and I will be here every second of it to get through this.”</p><p>He wrapped his arm around me and tightened his grip, holding me in place, “Marco and I,” he sobbed, “he used to say it was like we were in our own little world, just the two of us. It’s the end of our world”</p><p>“You are,” I said, gripping him tighter, “you are still with him in your little world, just the two of you in your heart, forever.”</p><p>“It hurts, Ar,” Jean sobbed, “I miss him so much, why did he have to die?”</p><p>I didn’t know the answer to that.</p><p>“You’re the smartest man I know, Armin. Why did Marco have to die?”</p><p>I could feel the tears falling down my face now, “I don’t know. I don’t know, Jean.”</p><p>“If I died, would I be able to see him again?” he asked me.</p><p>“No,” I answered sharply, “you do not get to take the easy way out of this, Jean, you hear me!”</p><p>“But if it meant I could be with him again-”</p><p>“No. Imagine what Marco would think, hmm. He wouldn’t want you to do that, he’d want you to live.”</p><p>“I want the pain to stop,” his sobs stifled. His breathing was still labored, but he never let go of me.</p><p>“When I was a boy,” I said.</p><p>“You’re still a boy,” Jean commented monotonously.</p><p>“When I was a kid,” I corrected myself, “my parents died in a car crash. They were driving home from a date night, I spent the night at my grandfather's house. Nobody told me, I didn’t know it happened until the next day. He didn’t wake me up when he found out. I guess my grandfather figured they’d still be dead once I’d had a night’s rest.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jean answered, trying to possess some, any type of emotion.</p><p>“Don’t be,” I answered, “it’s not your fault. My point is, I sat on my bed for hours not knowing what or how to feel before Eren came running to my room and pounced on me, engulfing me in a hug. It hurts, I know it hurts like the end of the world, but it will get better, and I’m not just saying that.”</p><p>“I don’t see how it can get better. I don’t see an end to this, but you’ve never been wrong before, Ar, so I’m going to trust that there’s some truth to what you’re saying,” Jean answered, releasing me from his vice-like grip, “thank you.”</p><p>“Is there anyone else we know?” I was hesitant to even ask.</p><p>“No,” he answered, “Sasha got her arm beaten up, but she’ll be okay. Ymir got her head hit pretty hard, and the doctors think she’ll have a concussion for a few weeks, but nothing too serious.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t help with the cleanup, Jean. First Captain Levi needed to talk to me, then Erwin and Commander Dawk interrogated me, and then the trial happened. Everything’s been happening so quickly, and now I don’t even know where Eren is, and Mikasa is being deployed-”</p><p>“Erwin?” Jean asked, “Just Erwin?”</p><p>“Umm,” I didn’t know how to answer that.</p><p>“Where’s Mikasa going?” Jean asked, letting the subject drop.</p><p>“Afghanistan,” I answered, “do you know where you’re…”</p><p>“Not yet. I haven’t declared.”</p><p>“I remember you said you wanted to join the Military Police before everything happened,” I said.</p><p>“I did, but…” he trailed off, “nevermind.”</p><p>“Wherever you end up, let me know,” I said, “I might run into you.”</p><p>“How? What are you doing now?”</p><p>“I- I can’t answer that yet.”</p><p>“You joined the Survey Corps? After everything that you’ve seen here.”</p><p>“I’m joining because of everything I’ve seen here,” I answered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t want this to happen to anyone else. And knowing that there are places in the world where titans run rampant, I can’t stand to have the skills to stop it, but do nothing.”</p><p>“That sounds like what Eren would say,” Jean said, wiping the remaining tears from his face.</p><p>“I suppose it does,” I answered, thinking about him. All the places he could be right now, what he might be doing. Maybe he was sitting in a cell somewhere, maybe he was doing whatever they were talking about in Germany… maybe-</p><p>“Arlert,” A deep loud voice commanded my attention. I spun around on the floor to find that I was only a few feet away from Commander Smith.</p><p>“Erwin! I, um,” I stood from the ground hastily. His normally pristine white shirt was wrinkled, and there were bags around his eyes. I’d never seen him look anything other than perfect in any photos or times that I’d seen him. He looked more human this way, less perfect than how the articles made him out to be. He looked breathtakingly good, even though he was a mess.</p><p>“Hi,” I said meekly. </p><p>“I’m glad that I ran into you, I’ve got something I need you to do,” the worried lines around his forehead mellowed, and his mouth turned slightly upwards into a smile.</p><p>“I’ll, um, get going then,” Jean said, standing up hesitantly, “thanks Armin, for everything.” He looked between Erwin and me a few times before darting off.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Erwin asked, nodding at Jean's retreating figure.</p><p>“Jean Kirstein, he lost his… um, partner in the battle. Only found out just now.”</p><p>“Give him my condolences when you have a chance,” Erwin said, frowning and lowering his eyes.</p><p>“I will, but what did you need me to do?” I asked with eagerness. I’d do just about anything to distract my mind from the madness of reality.</p><p>“In a few days, we’ll be going to visit Dr. Zoë in California. They’ve been wanting to meet you ever since you accepted my offer. The entire lab is working overtime with the,” he lowered his voice, “new specimen, I suppose you could call it.”</p><p>“Eren,” I said, “he’s-”</p><p>“Classified,” Erwin interrupted, pressing a card into my hand, “that’s your new ID. It should get you past nearly all security levels, and this,” he handed me a small metal key, “will get you into my office. There’s a small pile of papers on my desk, I want you to read them, memorize them.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” I answered, shocked at the amount of power I now held in my hands.</p><p>“If you have any questions, text me,” Smith said, as he clapped me on the back and walked into the infirmary.</p><p>I was stopped many times once I’d reached the officer’s wing. Every guard stopped and carded me, which I supposed made sense. The small key Erwin had given me slid smoothly into the door, and I unlocked it with a swift motion. The room was small, but I knew this wasn’t his real office. He had a Scouting Legion headquarters in DC, but all the commanders had at least a small office or area of privacy at each training base for whenever it was needed.</p><p>I closed the door behind me, and my phone barked at me. I almost thought I imagined it before it woofed again twice in rapid succession.</p><p>20:19 Da-Bomb Puppy: Holy fuck, Ar you won’t believe where I am rn and who I’m with. Scratch that, you would totally believe it. I’m… fuck. They said I couldn’t tell you where I am, but I’m okay, I’m with Captain Levi and some others and I’m totally safe. I miss you though, and Mikasa, but I’m texting you first because… well, you know Mika.</p><p>20:20 Da-Bomb Puppy: I’m technically not supposed to have my phone, and Levi might get mad if he knew, but I wanted to tell you that I’m okay.</p><p>20:20 Da-Bomb Puppy: I have so many things I want to tell you, it’s been crazy these last few days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun writing this, but I also almost cried. What did you think of this chapter? What do you think might happen next? </p><p>Let me know in the comments or add me on Snap: ImBlackKitten</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes had passed since I’d sent the texts. I didn’t know how long Levi expected me to sleep after the surprise transformation, but I didn’t want to have my phone out where he would see it if he barged in here. I was about to put it away before I saw the screen light up in my hands. </p><p>17:23 Ar: Thank gods you’re safe. I knew Levi would take care of you, but I still worried. Not as much as Mikasa though. I don’t know where you are, but in Boston, it’s 2023, and Erwin gave me a really big task to complete as soon as possible. When can we call?</p><p>I forgot about time changes. It was still early in the day here, but Armin liked to go to bed early, and there was no way he was going to do anything less than perfect for his new boss.</p><p>17:24 to Ar: As soon as possible, I can’t wait to hear your voice again. It’s been weird without you here. I miss you, now go make com Smith proud.</p><p>17:24 Ar: As long as you make cap Levi proud.</p><p>17:25 to Ar: Will do.</p><p>As soon as I’d secured my phone under a blanket so that it would be out of sight, someone knocked on the door.</p><p>“It’s me,” Levi said, “make yourself decent.”</p><p>“Already am,” I answered, looking towards the door.</p><p>Levi opened the door. He was wearing a maroon turtleneck under a dark grey blazer jacket left unbuttoned. I wasn’t going to lie, he looked hot as fuck in that.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, what made you think…” </p><p>“You’re crying,” he walked into the room.</p><p>I hadn’t noticed that. I suppose speaking to Armin for even a short while had deteriorated my mental state. As much as I wanted to keep my phone and continue talking to Armin, I couldn’t stand hiding anything from Levi, especially after he’s shown me this much concern.</p><p>“Hanji gave me my phone,” I said, reaching under the cover where I’d hidden it, “they said I should talk to my friends.”</p><p>“Damn, Shitty-glasses,” Levi muttered.</p><p>“I texted Armin. Told him I was okay, that was it. I didn’t say anything about where we are or what we’ve been doing or trying to do. I shouldn't have accepted it, but I missed him, and-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Levi said, “in your place, I'd’ve done the same thing.”</p><p>“You’re not mad?” I asked.</p><p>“At you? No. Slightly ticked at Hanji for shuffling through our things, but you said you didn’t say anything of importance, and I believe you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I answered, shocked at his response.</p><p>“Don’t thank me for showing you basic human decency,” Levi scoffed.</p><p>“But I’m not,” I paused, what was I?</p><p>“Human?” Levi asked. </p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“Maybe you’re a monster masquerading as a human, or maybe you’re a human masquerading as a monster. I’d like to believe that what I’ve seen and done with you was real, and human.”</p><p>“It was,” I answered, “It was the happiest I’d been in a long while.”</p><p>“I don’t think monsters can feel joy like that, or express anger like I saw in the courthouse, or sadness like right after. If you can’t be a monster, I suppose the only answer left is that you’re human. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Sir Arthur Conon Doyle.”</p><p>“Thank you, Levi,” I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. The silver slivers were drawing me in, closer and closer.</p><p>“Don’t thank me for treating you like a human,” he stepped away from me and out into the hall before throwing a duffle bag into the room.</p><p>“It’s the rest of your things,” he said, “get changed into civies, we’re going out.”</p><p>“I thought I wasn’t supposed to go outside of the base,” I replied.</p><p>“Would you prefer to stay locked in here?” Levi asked, “you’ll be with me, so it’ll be fine. I was put in charge of you, which means I can do as I will with you.”</p><p>I tried to not get my hopes up at what that line could imply.</p><p>“Where are we going?” I asked.</p><p>“Shopping,” Levi shuddered.</p><p>“You’re bringing me shopping?” </p><p>“You can stay behind if you’d prefer.”</p><p>“No, I’ll go. Lemme just find something to put on,” I said, unzipping the bag and shuffling through the contents.</p><p>Levi walked out the door to give me privacy to change. I quickly grabbed a thin, semi-transparent v-neck T-shirt with a bunny on it that Mikasa had gotten me that must’ve been from the women's department because it fit me like a glove. I threw on a pair of tight-fitting ripped jeans and a light blue opened button-down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I wasn’t dressing to impress, but I didn’t want to look like a slob if I was going to be wearing normal clothes in front of Levi.</p><p>“This okay? I asked Levi as I stepped out of my cell.</p><p>He eyed me up and down before responding. I could feel his gaze pierce and undress me.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you seem to have…” I hesitated, “standards.”</p><p>“Yes, I have standards, thanks for noticing, Yӓger,” he scoffed, “you’re unbelievable sometimes.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” I asked as I followed Levi up the stairs.</p><p>“I told you, shopping,” he answered, grabbing some keys from a nearby table.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“When you’re on my squad, you get information when you’ve earned it,” Levi explained, unlocking the door to the garage.</p><p>“How do I earn it?” I asked, following him down the steps.</p><p>“That’s for you to figure out, hop in,” he gestured to one of the militaries issued jeeps. </p><p>“You’re joking,” I said. There was nothing wrong with the jeep, but it was so obviously military, it made me wonder why we were even wearing normal clothes.</p><p>“Are we even allowed to take this wherever we’re going?” </p><p>“Nobody’s going to stop me, if that’s what you’re asking,” Levi answered slyly. </p><p>“So that’s a no,” I pieced together.</p><p>“You bet.”</p><p>“You are a seriously bad influence,” I said, jumping into the passenger seat.</p><p>“We haven’t even gotten on the highway yet,” Levi smirked.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>We drove nearly an hour around the bay, and down 101. </p><p>“Is that the Golden Gate Bridge?” I asked Levi as we turned the corner. The red arches and structure coming into view.</p><p>“Yes, built in 1933 during the Great Depression. It provided steady employment for hundreds of people, and took four years to finish building,” Levi explained.</p><p>“That’s incredible, we’re in San Francisco.”</p><p>“Just about.”</p><p>“That is the Golden Gate Bridge,” I was awestruck by the sheer size of it. I’d seen big buildings and bridges in Boston, but nothing like this, “it’s so tall.” </p><p>I craned my neck up higher and higher to try to see the top as we got closer and drove under the metal.</p><p>“Now you know how I feel standing next to you trees,” Levi murmured, his voice barely audible.</p><p>“You mean completely awe-inspired and moved?” I asked teasingly.</p><p>Levi scoffed and shook his head, his attention falling back onto the road. We drove past a housing district and a few parks before Levi pulled off the road and parked next to a large swath of shrubbery near what looked to be a populated downtown area.</p><p>“Where are we going?” I asked once again.</p><p>“Shopping,” Levi responded, smirking as he removed the keys from the ignition. </p><p>“You’re not going to tell me until we get to the store, are you?” I asked.</p><p>Levi nodded his head in response, “if you stop asking every five minutes, I might let you do something fun.”</p><p>“You?” I asked cheekily.</p><p>“I said something fun,” Levi said as he jumped out of the car.</p><p>“You’re fun,” I answered, following Levi’s movements.</p><p>He didn’t respond to that, instead choosing to stark walking down the pavement. The weather was colder than I’d expected it to be. After all the songs and books about hot Californian summers, I’d expected it to be scorching, but I figured the sea breeze might have something to do with the slight chill in the air. </p><p>Small flowers grew on shrubs, which were surrounded by chirping animals. Bright blue and red birds were fluttering around the park, and squirrels darted around from branch to branch, stealing fries from unwilling victims. Levi paid the animals no mind as he walked away from me.</p><p>“Wait up,” I called out to him, forgetting that I was supposed to be following him to go ‘shopping’. </p><p>“Don’t lag behind, you can smell the roses later,” Levi answered, refusing to slow his pace.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” I answered, speeding up to catch up with him.</p><p>“Sir?” he asked, turning his head and raising a brow.</p><p>“I call you something proper for once, and you question me for it?” I asked, lightly bumping my shoulder with his.</p><p>“Only because you make an effort to call me by something improper.”</p><p>“I can think of a few improper things I’d like to call you,” I teased, playing with my pants pockets.</p><p>“Get your head out of your pants, and try to focus on not walking into the road, brat.”</p><p>“Don’t be a worrywart,” I answered, jumping onto the curb and balancing on it as we continued to walk towards our unknown destination.</p><p>“If you get hit by a car you won’t get to go on any more excursions,” Levi bargained.</p><p>“So, if I don’t get hit by a car, I get to go out more?” I asked, jumping back onto the pavement.</p><p>“If you don’t get hit by a car, you don’t have to write a report to Erwin explaining why you were hit by a car. I’d say that’s incentive enough.”</p><p>“You make a valid point,” I conceded, “but you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“If nothing bad happens, then I could be convinced to let you see the light of day more often.”</p><p>“Aww, Levi,” I cooed, “you’re being so nice to me.”</p><p>“If I have to deal with this level of sarcasm the entire trip, I’ll cut off your balls when we get back to base, and give them to Hanji,” Levi threatened me. I couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.</p><p>“What would Hanji want with my balls?” I asked as Levi turned off the sidewalk and onto the path to a Sprint store.</p><p>“Plenty, use your imagination, Eren.”</p><p>“Why are we at a phone store?” I asked.</p><p>Levi turned and raised an eyebrow, “Use your imagination, Eren,” he echoed.</p><p>“We’re buying a puppy,” I answered cheekily.</p><p>“I wish humans came with ‘return to sender’ labels,” Levi told me as he walked up to the nearest store associate.</p><p>“Yeah, right,” I mumbled as I leaned against a pole. The employee gestured to a display of cases and Levi shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t want an upgrade, I just need a replacement phone,” he said as he narrowed his eyes.</p><p>The employee’s face dropped at the look he was receiving, and hurriedly led Levi towards an open register. By this point, I’d figured out that Levi was getting a phone to replace the one he lost in Germany, and that I wouldn’t have to do much of anything until the transaction was finished, and who knew how long that would take.</p><p>To occupy my time, I looked outside the large glass panels dividing me from the bustle of life outside the store. Children ran across the streets, dragging their parents behind them and pointing at birds and other oddities. Young adults were sitting on park benches; reading, chatting and eating with others. Across from the store was a botanical garden with narrow winding paths made of stone and bushels of trees and flowering hedges. I could see lines of crazed winding trees with small arrowhead-shaped leaves, and bright lavender coloured flowers nestled into the grass and weeds.</p><p>I watched a young girl in a bright red sundress tug at her mother’s sleeve and roll her head in an exaggerated way, pointing at a small man-made lake with some herons in it. The mother shook her head and gestured with her arms in a direction down the road. The child was unmoved and continued to point at the birds. I could almost imagine the whine of the girl and an exasperated sigh from the mother.</p><p>“Want to take a look around the Botanical Gardens?” Levi asked me, surprising me from behind.</p><p>“How are you done?” I asked, “That was, like, ten minutes.”</p><p>“I’ve done this before,” Levi answered, “it’s faster when you know what to expect.”</p><p>“How many times have you had to buy a replacement phone?”</p><p>“If I’m lucky, maybe once a year,” he answered, opening the door to the store for me.</p><p>“That must suck,” I said as I walked out the door.</p><p>“It’s not too bad, Erwin usually covers the cost as a military expense,” Levi explained as we crossed the road.</p><p>“So that’s where all those taxpayer dollars go,” I joked, “towards your phone fund.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, so I took that as an excuse to get a closer look at the purple flowers I’d been eying earlier. They looked like purple lilies with darker lines in the middle of the pedals. Once I’d seen them up close, they couldn’t catch my attention as they did before, so I darted around from flower to flower, bush to bush to try to see every single one. The bright reds of carnations and the soft blue of some unknown flower. I didn’t pay any attention to where Levi was during this, instead choosing to chase after the birds and small animals.</p><p>“You’re going to get lost if you don’t slow down, Eren,” Levi said as I darted across the path slightly closer to him, “I’m not going to run after you.”</p><p>“If you were going to run after me, you would’ve already done it, Levi,” I said, pausing at a small pink flower with wide petals and a yellow pistil, “but I can still hope that maybe one day you will.”</p><p>Levi looked at me with an expression I couldn’t identify. </p><p>“Hope seems to be something you have a lot of,” he answered, pulling a knife out of his pocket and approaching me.</p><p>“What’s with the-”</p><p>Levi cut me off with an unexpectedly soft look. He walked past me to the bush and cut off a single pink flower, trimming the thorns away.</p><p>“It’s a wild rose,” he said, tucking it behind my ear.</p><p>“What does it mean?” I asked, looking at him with wide, longing eyes.</p><p>“It means you shouldn’t ever stop dreaming, brat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know what you think, as always. I'm always open to hearing feedback in the comments or add me on snap: ImBlackKitten.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dinner?” Levi asked, “I know a nice little contemporary place around here if you’re hungry.”</p><p>“I don’t have any money on me,” I said, declining the offer.</p><p>“It’s on me,” Levi said, “I don’t want to hear your stomach grumbling all the way back to base.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I answered, smiling widely. The sun had started to set during the time it took for me to run around the entire park admiring all the flowers.</p><p>“It’s a few blocks down the road, it’s probably faster to walk than to try to find parking,” Levi said, gesturing towards town.</p><p>“Okay,” I replied, fiddling with my belt loops. </p><p>We walked in silence, calmly listening to the patter of our feet on the pavement. With the sun, the temperature dropped, and I was glad I’d worn a long sleeve shirt.</p><p>“Chilly?” Levi asked me.</p><p>“No,” I answered, stubborn in my choice to keep my sleeves rolled up.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>“Yes,” I conceded.</p><p>“Have fun with that,” Levi mocked.</p><p>I pouted at him and he chuckled.</p><p>“Roll your sleeves down, you brat,” Levi said, “don’t make me mother you.”</p><p>“Is that an order?” I asked teasingly.</p><p>“No, just a kindly suggestion to alleviate your discomfort.” </p><p>“I’d like to alleviate your discomfort,” I mumbled under my breath.</p><p>“What was that?” he asked, turning his head to look me in the eye.</p><p>“Nothing,” I answered, looking down at the pavement, “Just dreaming aloud.”</p><p>We didn’t say anything else on the way to the restaurant. The streets were loud with the humm of cars, yet quiet of animal life that was so abundant earlier in the day.</p><p>As we left the scenic and semi-residential area of the city, the streets became more crowded and rambunxious. Scooters and bikes lined the sidewalks, groups of people of all ages bustled past as they moved from bar to bar.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re familiar with the Boston nightlife,” Levi told me, “but it’s nothing like San Fran.”</p><p>“The people here make the Bostonians seem like prudes,” I answered, looking around at the brightly colored hair and platform boots.</p><p>“I suppose so,” Levi answered, “I guess I’m biased towards this area of town though.”</p><p>“What is it, the gay quarter?” I asked jokingly.</p><p>“That’s one name for it,” Levi answered as he pulled me across the street and into a building with a neon sign labeled ‘Noya’. </p><p>“Table for two?” A young host with long red hair pulled into a low ponytail asked.</p><p>“Please,” Levi answered.</p><p>We followed the man to a secluded table near the back of the restaurant.</p><p>“Thank you,” Levi said as the man handed us some menus.</p><p>“Not a problem,” the young waiter winked at Levi before continuing, “Let me know if you need anything, you sweeties.” </p><p>I could feel my blood boil. The nerve of that man winking at my Levi. No, not my Levi, he made that perfectly clear.</p><p>“He seems pretty interested,” I mentioned nonchalantly as I took a look at my menu.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Levi asked me.</p><p>“He couldn’t keep his eyes off you.”</p><p>“You were looking at him enough to tell?” Levi asked me.</p><p>“Not-” I wasn’t certain how I was going to continue that sentence.</p><p>“It takes more than a wink to catch my eye, Yäger.”</p><p>“Am I more than a wink to you?” I knew I was asking for trouble. I’d been pushing his buttons all day, and he could send me to the Military Police if he wanted.</p><p>“Stop asking me questions you don’t want to know the answer to, kid.”</p><p>“If I didn’t mean anything to you, you wouldn’t be so elusive with your answers,” I argued.</p><p>“Maybe it’s better you didn’t know the answer.”</p><p>“When has ignorance been better than knowing the trust?” I asked him.</p><p>“When the truth can get you hurt,” Levi answered, holding the menu up to hide his face.</p><p>“You don’t want me to be hurt?” I asked, slowly moving my hand to lower the menu in front of him.</p><p>“Of course not, Eren,” he answered.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You know why.”</p><p>“Not unless you tell me,” I said, lowering the menu. Levi’s cheeks were slightly flushed pink. His head was turned to the side to hide his expression, but I could see the vulnerability he was showing me.</p><p>“I care about you more than I’ve cared about anyone for a goddamn long time, Eren,” Levi relented, “I don’t want you to want me because I can’t want you, I won’t want you anymore.”</p><p>“Why not?” I asked, lowering his menu to the table.</p><p>“Why do you think?” </p><p>“I won’t know unless you tell me.”</p><p>Levi took a sip of his water before he explained, “the Survey Corps are hanging on by a thread. My squad is sent into danger you can’t imagine. Not only would we be breaking dozens of regulations, but I’d also be putting the rest of my squad at risk. It’s every man for themselves out there, nothing can compromise the mission. If I let myself care about you, I wouldn’t put the mission first.”</p><p>Levi scrunched his hands together on the table and took a deep breath, “if I let myself love you, I wouldn't put the mission first; I’d put you and your safety first. I’d put the rest of my squad in danger if it meant that you’d make it out alive. I can’t let that happen, Yäger.”</p><p>“Have you decided on our orders?” The redheaded waiter asked, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“Um, yes,” I answered, having barely glanced at the menu, “roasted salmon,” I said, choosing a random dish. </p><p>“Haddock fillet,” Levi said, blinking at the menu.</p><p>“Coming right up,” the server said before sauntering away.</p><p>“Your reason,” I said, “for not wanting to love me, for not wanting to want me, only makes me want you more. I can’t stop myself from feeling what I feel for you, believe me, I’ve tried.”</p><p>“You have?” Levi asked.</p><p>“I thought you hated me, that you used me and left me because you grew tired of me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t-”</p><p>I cut him off, “but then you saved my life, twice. And I couldn’t be more grateful, but you were cold to me. I was so confused, but I think I’ve figured it out now.”</p><p>“Figured what out?”</p><p>“That you’re kind,” I answered, glowing.</p><p>“I’m not kind,” Levi answered.</p><p>“You are to me,” I said, “I care about you, and nothing you can do will stop me from caring about you.”</p><p>“You were never going to make this easy, were you?” Levi asked me.</p><p>“Never,” I answered with a cheeky grin.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Dinner progressed as normal. Small flirtatious comments were thrown in, but I could tell that Levi was done talking about sappy things for the night, so I let the conversation fall into more traditional topics. He told me about his expeditions in Buenos Aires and Moscow. How he was moderately famous in the Chinese underground parking society as a child.</p><p>“Underground parking society?” I asked him.</p><p>“That’s the best way I can describe it,” Levi answered, “you know how in some buildings there are parking garages underneath?”</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“Well, in China, all of those underground garages were dozens of floors deep and were all connected. You could travel nearly a hundred miles underground through all the lots. Thousands of people lived in this place, making camp and rotating through the floors as guards cycled through. That’s the thing about China, everyone there was so stuck in their ways and patterns, so predictable. The denizens knew which floors were checked on what days, and made camp for long enough to be safe for the night, then moved at the crack of dawn to avoid arrest.”</p><p>“That sounds incredible,” I said, “in an awful, horrible way.”</p><p>“It was ludicrous,” Levi answered, “everyone knew it was happening, yet nobody made an effort to change anything.”</p><p>“How did you get out of there?” I asked.</p><p>“Kenny,” Levi answered.</p><p>“Who’s-”</p><p>“Have you ever heard of Kenny the Ripper?” Levi asked me.</p><p>“He’s just a story to scare children,” I reasoned.</p><p>“He’s real, alright,” Levi took a bite of his food, “he’s my uncle.”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Yes, way. He’s a horrible parental figure. I told you how I learned how to gamble as a child- that was thanks to him. He taught me how to be a real street rat.”</p><p>“So how’d you end up in the military?” I asked, awed. </p><p>“That’s a story for another day. Erwin, mostly, for all the grief I’ve caused him.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘grief you’ve caused him’?” I asked, “you can’t have been that bad.”</p><p>“I was a menace. Worse than you.”</p><p>“Oh, come one,” I argued, “I’m not a menace.”</p><p>“No, you’re just a cheeky little brat who doesn’t know their place. Flirting with his superiors, refusing to use their proper titles.”</p><p>“In my defense,” I reasoned, “you flirted with me first, and refused to tell me your title. What was it? Oh, yes, ‘just Levi’ you said.”</p><p>“That was before you were on my squad.”</p><p>“That was before you showed me the best night of my life.”</p><p>“There’s no way that was the best night of your life, we were both drunk,” Levi said.</p><p>“It was still the best sex I’d ever had.”</p><p>“Wow, you have a shit sex life,” Levi said, “and that’s coming from me, so you know it’s bad.”</p><p>“It can’t be that bad, you’ve had people gawking at you all day,” I said.</p><p>“You’re the only person who knows I’m gay, Eren.”</p><p>“Really?” I asked incredulously. </p><p>“I think Hanji suspects, but I don’t want to make a big deal out of it. I grew up in a conforming world with strict ideas about what a man should be. Everyone assumes I’m straight, and I never correct them.”</p><p>“That sucks, it’s hard for me to really imagine what that’s like. I grew up in a fairly supportive community. My dad was pretty homophobic, but he was more of an oddball in that sense.”</p><p>“Erwin keeps trying to set me up with women from his wife’s knitting circle.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I am so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not too bad, they usually run away once I glare at them.”</p><p>“You’ll give the poor nannies nightmares,” I guessed.</p><p>“They’re not that old.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Alright, Barbara was on the line, but Erwin apologized for that one.”</p><p>“There is definitely a story with that one.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about Barbara, ask Hanji if you want the details. I’m never telling that story again.”</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>The night prattled on as we talked about nothings. Our plates emptied as our chatter became more animated. The drive home was more of the same, silly rambles and tales of the past. It almost felt like a date by the end of the night as he walked me to my cell.</p><p>We walked in silence through the empty halls of Hanji’s lab. Presumably, everyone had gone to bed, but we didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing anything we had to say to the other.</p><p>The elevator ride to the basement was long and quiet. A stagnant void filled the air between us, the two feet of empty space feeling larger and larger as time passed. The metal walls that once felt sterile and claustrophobic were warmer now. Maybe it was my change in heart from the first time I’d come to the cell, only dozens of hours previously.</p><p>The pair of us walked down the hall to my room. Silence filling the space between us. It wasn’t awkward like the last time we did this. We were no longer at odds with each other. We’d discussed what was bothering us, and now had a better understanding of the other. I now knew what Levi was thinking and experiencing when I was confused and distraught over his distance, and he now understood how I felt about him.</p><p>Levi grabbed the key off his tags and opened the door for me.</p><p>“Goodnight,” he said, “I’ll get you in the morning.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” I answered, “sweet dreams.</p><p>Levi started to close the door.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” I asked, rushing the words before the door shut, “a goodnight’s kiss, I mean.”</p><p>“That’s a bad idea, Eren.”</p><p>“Please,” I begged, “everyone’s asleep, we’re the only ones on this floor.”</p><p>“It’s still a bad idea, kid,” Levi reasoned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, I basically wrote all of this last night at one in the morning because I forgot it was Monday, so sorry if there are any mistakes.</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments, or talk to me on snap: ImBlackKitten.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know, I was honestly expecting more of a reaction to learning a bit about Levi's backstory in the previous chapter. Some people seemed really interested in it before. I know I didn't explicitly state everything that happened to him, but I threw you guys many bones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything fell apart when he opened himself up to me. Why couldn’t I hold my resolve when that kid’s around? </p><p>“It’s still a bad idea, kid,” the words were a ghost on my lips. I shouldn’t let his infectious smile sway my judgments, but he made me feel like I was young again; like I was something to be desired and cherished. My brain told me to push him away before it was too late, but my body wanted to hold onto him because despite our mishaps and lack of communication we’d forgiven each other.</p><p>I closed and locked the door before turning my back on it and falling to the floor. Slowly skidding down the metal door into a child-like crouched position. My hands rested on my knees before I let my head fall forward into the gap between them.</p><p>“Why can’t anything ever be simple?” the whisper filled the hall, echoing in the silence surrounding me. I let my hands wander into my hair, tugging at it in an attempt to center my mind into a cognitive state. </p><p>Eren had made it abundantly clear that he wants me, that he cares about me. He’s genuinely interested in me and enjoys my crass humor. He knows that I want him too, but he also knows why that can’t happen. </p><p>But what if it could happen? What if it was that simple? He’s not a child, not some naïve boy that would fall prey to me, no matter how the military court would see it. If he’d been assigned to any other squad it would’ve been fine. Sure, our age difference would’ve turned a few heads, but nobody would question if something was amiss. So why should the fact that I’m technically in charge of him change that? Because of our power difference, if I made sure that Eren had the final say it should be okay. If Eren dictates this relationship, I’m not abusing my power over him.</p><p>The only issue would be making sure we didn’t get caught. Even if I could convince myself that this was okay, I’m sure the court wouldn’t take “he wanted it” as a valid excuse. We’d have to be careful, but we’re basically spys, or I am, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to hide this. That being noted, the rest of my squad is trained almost as well as I am. It would be a game of cat and mouse, constantly looking over our shoulders making sure we weren’t being followed. </p><p>“Is he worth the risk?” the words graced my lips without my consent. I barely had to think about the question before the answer came to me: yes, it certainly was worth the risk and more.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I knew I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep tonight anytime soon, and my five hours without Hanji’s interventions were up, so I might as well see what mess they’d gotten themselves into. I took the elevator up a few floors to their lab where I found Zoë furiously typing at a computer and Moblit with bleary eyes cleaning up some papers and pouring more coffee into a mug. Rings of stains covered the table, and draft papers were scattered around the desk.</p><p>“Maybe this is the wrong room,” I said, announcing my presence, “I was looking for Dr. Zoë’s office, not the pigsty.”</p><p>“You just missed it,” they answered, “down the hall-- two doors to the left, and up your asshole.”</p><p>“Thanks,” I sarcastically remarked.</p><p>“Anytime, honey-buns.”</p><p>“Save that sweet talk for your lover,” I replied.</p><p>“Molasses.”</p><p>“Hanji, I think you should get some sleep,” Moblit interrupted our bantering.</p><p>“Only once Levi’s told me what he did with Eren and the jeep these last few hours,” they said.</p><p>Moblit shot me a glare before quickly schooling his face.</p><p>“I bought a phone. Thanks to you mine was left in Europe, the landlord probably threw it away.”</p><p>“I know how long it takes you to buy a phone,” Hanji said, “what did you do the rest of the time?”</p><p>“I wanted to show Eren that he wasn’t trapped here,” I had to be careful with how I phrased this.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“We keep him in the dungeon,” I said.</p><p>“If I recall correctly,” Hanji interjected, “that was your idea.”</p><p>“For his own safety,” I elaborated.</p><p>“And you thought it would be safe to take him wherever you were for hours without telling anyone where you were and no backup or escape plan?” Hanji closed their computer and raised their eyebrows.</p><p>I realized that had been a bad decision on my part, “I’d calculated the danger, and determined that I could keep him safe if the need arose.”</p><p>“Which is why you had a private military jet fly you all out here when you could’ve taken commercial.”</p><p>Hanji was too smart for their own good. </p><p>“People expected him to be close to the east coast. I figured nobody would question two guys in civvies in San Fran.”</p><p>“You went to San Francisco?” Hanji asked, “to buy a phone. Why? That’s an hour drive.”</p><p>“I wanted Eren to feel safe around me, and trust that nobody here would hurt him. Showing him some freedom helped.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Hanji nodded.</p><p>“But that doesn’t explain why you only got back now.”</p><p>“I let him explore the Botanical Garden,” I explained, “and we got dinner at some pub because it was getting late.”</p><p>“That sounds an awful lot like a date, Levi,” Hanji said.</p><p>“Why would it be a date?” I tried my best to fake confusion.</p><p>“No reason,” they replied and changed the subject, “you didn’t come here to update me on your past five hours, so what’re you doing here?”</p><p>“I wanted to see if you had any labs planned with Eren that I could read through. I figured you’ve had enough time to plan a few dozen things, and I wanted to get a headstart reading through those so that we can start earlier tomorrow.”</p><p>“You bet I do,” Hanji beamed, “do you want Moblit to bring them to your office space?”</p><p>Mobit's eyes widened at the suggestion, a ghost of terror on his face.</p><p>“No,” I answered, “it looks like he’s gonna keel over any second now. Let him rest a little, Hanj.”</p><p>Moblit nodded in agreement. </p><p>“I suppose it’s past the mortal hour,” Hanji said, “We should all get some shut-eye.”</p><p>“You two go ahead, I’m going to grab the labs and start looking through them in my office,” I informed them.</p><p>Hanji gestured to a large stack of papers haphazardly placed on their desk, “that’s what I have so far. Be my guest to suggest edits instead of just vetoing them.”</p><p>“I’ll take that into consideration,” I said as I grabbed the stack.</p><p>“Please let me have fun with this,” Hanji begged, “I don’t get to experiment with titans every day.”</p><p>“His safety and wellbeing are my top priority right now. We’ll see what happens.”</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>Purpose: to determine the amount of time it takes Eren to regrow an entire arm once it’s been severed by a blade. </p><p>No. </p><p>Purpose: to determine if Eren can grow one arm back faster than he can grow back both at the same time.</p><p>No.</p><p>Purpose: to determine the relationship between the severity of a wound and how long it takes to heal.</p><p>No. Why were all of these experiments about harming Eren?</p><p>Purpose: to determine the amount of time it takes Eren to regrow hair and other keratin fibers.</p><p>I didn’t like the idea of cutting Eren's hair for no reason when it seems like his hair grows at a normal rate, but I didn’t see any reason it couldn’t happen if Eren was okay with it. That can go into the maybe pile.</p><p>Purpose: to help understand the transformation process and how the conservation of mass applies to his transformations.</p><p>This is something I’d like to know.</p><p>Procedure: weigh Eren before and after transformation to prove there is no gain nor loss of weight or mass.</p><p>That was the first to make it into the yes pile.</p><p>Purpose: to test and better understand Eren’s cognitive ability while in titan form.</p><p>This would also be useful information to know.</p><p>Procedure: use (not standardized) IQ tests alongside physical examinations to determine Eren’s human abilities, they run the same tests while in titan form. To be cross-referenced with military records.</p><p>I didn’t bother reading more, as it didn’t look dangerous. On the day of the test I’d look through it again.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Hours passed, and before I knew it, the sun had risen and the hustle and bustle of a busy household-lab started. I’d read through all the labs, and replied to a lengthy email from Erwin about Armin’s transfer. Eren would be happy to have his best friend with him during these confusing times, but it would make it harder for Eren to stay tight-lipped about what I was planning to propose to him.</p><p>A light knock rose me from my thoughts, “Captain? It’s Petra.”</p><p>“Come in,” I answered.</p><p>The door opened, and the short redhead entered, “everyone’s up, and we were wondering if you and Eren were going to have anything to eat.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” I answered, “why wouldn’t we eat?”</p><p>“It’s past nine, and that’s pretty late for you, so I figured I’d double-check. Moblit made pancakes, nothing fancy or weird to them,” she informed me, “they’re good.”</p><p>“You guys let me stay in here past nine?” I pondered aloud.</p><p>“You were still out when we went to bed, so we figured you were in bed. I checked there first, actually, but knowing you I should’ve come here,” Petra chuckled and slipped a piece of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Hmm,” I confirmed, not wanting to respond with more vigor.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you?” Petra asked, not moving from the doorway.</p><p>“No,” I answered curtly.</p><p>“Aha-,” she waived, “okay. Let me know if you need anything, though.”</p><p>She took a few steps out the door before turning her head back around, “anything,” she emphasized, “I mean it.”</p><p>The only confirmation I gave her was a brisk nod of my head. I didn’t want to encourage her behavior, but I didn’t want to be rude and call her out on it. If I could tell her that I wasn’t interested and that it had nothing to do with her without causing her to freak out or cause a scene, I would. It’s simply easier to pretend I’m not getting the message than it is to shoot her down. I suppose if Eren continues to flirt with me in public like he has been, having my team think I’m romantically ignorant could be a blessing.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I knocked on the door to Eren’s room.</p><p>“Come in,” I heard a muffled response.</p><p>I opened the door to a shirtless Eren lying on his bed. </p><p>“I was wondering when you were going to come to get me,” Eren stated, “I was starting to feel like I was a princess locked in a dungeon.” </p><p>I chuckled at that, “you are a princess locked away in a dungeon.”</p><p>“Princesses don’t turn into monsters,” Eren said, sadly smiling.</p><p>“I thought we already talked about you not being a monster.”</p><p>“I know we did, I just had some time to look at the articles and videos of me, and…”</p><p>“And they’re written by people who don’t know you or what you’re like,” I said, “the media will spin any story they want, with or without evidence.”</p><p>“I know that, it just feels different when it’s about yourself, you know? It’s one thing to look at an article about someone else and call bull, but when you see something about yourself it’s completely different.”</p><p>“I was a military secret, so I didn’t get any nasty public articles like that, but I still get rude looks by the Military Police whenever they’re around,” I said.</p><p>“How-”</p><p>I cut him off, “my point is, it’s okay for some people to hate you. You can’t expect everyone to love you, and that’s okay. You don’t need them to love you, just respect you. And you need to earn that respect. Show the world that you’re not a heartless monster, show the media that you care.”</p><p>“How?” Eren paused.</p><p>“I can’t tell you that, you have to figure that one out on your own.”</p><p>Eren didn’t respond to that.</p><p>“I heard Moblit made pancakes,” I said, “maybe you want some. Also, I have a surprise for you, it should be here in the afternoon.”</p><p>“What is it?” Eren bolted upright, giving me a full view of his pectorals and abs.</p><p>“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, dumbass.”</p><p>“What if I still acted surprised, though?”</p><p>“It’s still not a surprise- what’s that around your neck? Why aren’t you wearing any tags?” I asked, only now noticing the lack of tags and a small silver key. I guess I hadn’t paid close enough attention, small silver objects were easily mistaken for another.</p><p>“Oh, it’s the key to my dorm,” Eren answered, “I guess I don’t need that anymore. Tags were optional during training, and I guess I never got around to making them once I graduated. Did I technically graduate?”</p><p>“Yes,” I said, “it was just the ceremony that was interrupted, and I’ll see about making you some tags, but you don’t need that key anymore, the dorm’s been cleaned out. Your belongings are being held in a classified area until you’re ‘deemed trustworthy’,” I used air quotes.</p><p>“I suppose that makes sense,” Eren answered, getting up from his bed and throwing on a shirt.</p><p>“I tried to convince brass that if you were selling secrets, you’d’ve already been doing it and that this was unnecessary. Dok disagreed.”</p><p>“I appreciate your efforts, Levi, thanks.”</p><p>“I didn’t manage to get your items, though,” I answered.</p><p>“It’s the thought that counts.”</p><p>Eren tied his shoes and followed me out. I locked the door behind the pair of us.</p><p>“You keep the key to my room around your neck and under your shirt,” Eren noted, “is that because you want me close to your heart?”</p><p>“No,” I answered.</p><p>“You don’t want me close to your heart?” Eren asked, “it didn’t seem like that last night.”</p><p>“You didn’t let me finish. It’s so I can protect you, it’s easier to protect things that are closer to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You might think that Levi's been going back and forth about wanting to be with Eren, but I'm thinking that whenever he's actually with Eren, his judgements get a little clouded, so once he's away he's able to think and process what happened. What do you think about this? Should Levi man-up and just start dating Eren?</p><p>As always, let me know what you think in the comments. If you have any feedback, corrections, ideas, let me know. Or add me on snap: ImBlackKitten</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Armin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my brief discussion with Eren, I put my phone back into my pocket and started to work skimming the files. Most of it was material I’d already read as extracurricular work, labs and theses from Dr. Zoë, and hypothetical essays from Erwin. There was about a page full of passwords and logins to various military sites and accounts. Number codes for various doors at the various facilities across the country. This was all information that I expected, what I didn’t expect, however, were the psychological and medical files for every member of the entire 104th training corps, and similar files on everyone that had been to the base on the day of and days after the attack.</p><p>Next to the pile of papers was a box I didn’t examine immediately, though given the giant red bow on top of them, that should have caught my attention much sooner than it did. There was a sticky note on top of the box which read “to help you stay connected -E.S.” I was intrigued by the cryptic message, but Erwin had given me a task, and I wanted to complete that before I allowed myself to be distracted.</p><p>The only chair in the office was a large swivel chair at the head of the desk, so I plopped myself down on it. I put most of the labs and reports aside as I’d already read them, figuring that I’d brush up on it after I’d gotten through the new information. Nearly an hour had passed, and I’d memorized the passwords and codes used by the higher-ups which were separate from what they taught cadets and privates. I felt like a kitten greedily licking up a bowl of warm milk, or the cat that caught the canary. I had so much access to information now, and I couldn’t wait to see what else I could learn.</p><p>I had made my way through about half of the personal files of the 104 before Erwin knocked on the door and entered.</p><p>“Why did you knock?” I asked him, barely looking up from the papers I was reading.</p><p>“I thought it would be the polite thing to do,” he answered, slowly walking around the desk to see what I was reading.</p><p>“It’s not like I wasn’t going to let you enter, it’s your office,” I joked.</p><p>Erwin chuckled, “you didn’t open the box yet.”</p><p>“I wanted to focus on the task you gave you before I got distracted by extra things,” I explained.</p><p>“That’s a good mentality,” Erwin complimented me, moving closer beside me so that he could easily look over my shoulder onto the desk, “how far have you gotten into these?”</p><p>“I’ve memorized the passwords, and read through most of the personal files,” I answered, looking over my shoulder to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Good b-job,” he stuttered, “good job, Armin.”</p><p>I pursed my lips at his slip-up. Good b... Good ba, back, bad, bar, bat, no. Good bea, be… bit, bite, bile, bible, bill. Good bo- oh. My cheeks turned red, and before I could think any more on it Erwin lightly coughed.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t read the labs first. I thought you’d be interested in them based on our previous conversations.”</p><p>“Well, unless these are different from the labs of the same title in the library downstairs, I’ve already read most of them. There’s only one or two here that are a higher security clearance that I had access to, or couldn’t convince Hannes to smuggle,” I explained.</p><p>“Hannes? Lieutenant Hannes?” Erwin asked. </p><p>“He’s basically Eren’s uncle,” I explained, “after… well, he took care of us a lot when we were young. Mikasa too.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I read the report on the Yaëgers, and when I was hiring you I read your past files… including your parents. I’m sorry for all of your loss,” Erwin put his hand on my shoulder, his arms wrapping around my body in a comforting hold.</p><p>“Thank you,” I answered automatically, the words falling out of my mouth with practiced ease. They’d since lost any meaning, but maybe Erwin was desensitized to death and loss from experiencing so much.</p><p>“You should open the box,” Erwin instructed me.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” I put the papers I’d stopped reading in order to talk to Erwin properly off to the side, and pulled the box over towards me. I carefully untied the bow and put the note to the side. The box wasn’t taped, only held down with the bright ribbons, so it easily opened under my fingers. I was too short to see over the top of the box with the cover extended upwards, so I reached my hands inside and met a cool, smooth surface. I frowned, feeling around for an edge, and grabbing onto the lightweight metal sheet. </p><p>‘There’s no way Erwin bought me a laptop’ I thought as I pulled a laptop out of the box.</p><p>“I’ve already installed all the military programs you’ll need as well as Adobe, and Solidworks. I’ve granted you clearance access to all of the files I can, I hope you can make good use of them.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I whispered, barely audible. I’d never had a laptop of my own, I always had to use the public ones on campus or at a library. My grandfather never had trouble raising me, but his retirement fund wasn’t meant to fully support a kid.</p><p>“Your welcome,” Erwin answered, rubbing his thumb- lightly massaging my shoulder, “I figured it would be easier for you to use that than the public computers, especially considering how much traveling you’ll be doing. There’s also a wireless two-way headphone in there. It’s small enough it’ll hide under your hair if you need to be discreet.”</p><p>“I- I don’t know what to say, Erwin,” I stuttered coming to terms with the gifts I was receiving, “thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to say anything,” Erwin cracked a smile, “only accept them, and do your best.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” I answered.</p><p>Erwin sent me to bed, telling me that I’d be able to finish reading the rest of the material and more in the morning and on my flight. </p><p>“Where am I going?” I asked.</p><p>“Hanji’s lab, it’s near the training facility near San Francisco. That school is offset by a week or so with this one, so the cadets are graduating in about a week,” Erwin said, “I have some bureaucracy bullshit to finish working out with Nile, so I won’t be in California until their graduation.”</p><p>I refused to be intimidated by this, “okay. Is there anything I can work on for you in the meantime?” </p><p>“Yes…” Erwin hesitated and leaned in closer to me, “I don’t trust the walls here, not with Pixis and Dawk around every corner. I’ve written out a set of instructions for you on your laptop. I’d like you to investigate these claims and learn what you can about the people involved. Hanji’s work comes first, but if you have the time, learn everything you can about the issue described.”</p><p>I blinked at Erwin once, twice, “well that’s not cryptic,” I joked.</p><p>“Sorry, it’ll make sense once you see the files and people of importance,” Erwin apologized, “I’ve kept you rather late I’m afraid, it’s best you get to bed, pup.”</p><p>“Pup?” I asked, cocking my head.</p><p>Erwin froze and quickly turned his head away, “sorry, Armin. I have a golden labrador that you remind me of, it just slipped out.”</p><p>“So you chose me as your assistant because I remind you of your dog?” I asked.</p><p>“What? No,” he insisted, “I chose you because you’re smart and clever. Go to bed, now. Get some rest for the morning.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you before I head to the airport. Goodnight, Erwin.”</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I boarded the commercial flight with my newly acquired laptop, and a duffle bag filled to the brim with clothes. I’d managed to snag a few more things of Erens that I’m sure he’d appreciate not having strangers pack for him. I didn’t know what he was going to do with the pink crop-top, or how he was planning on hiding it, but I figured I’d save him the humiliation of having some unknown person go through his things. </p><p>The flight was long enough to read through the rest of the files Erwin had given me the night before. I didn’t bring any of the physical files with me, but the plane had wifi, and I was able to access them through the server. </p><p>I could start on the ominous project Erwin assigned to me, but I had been given access to just about any piece of knowledge I could wish for. Most of the studies and information of titans and bio-engineering was secret- as the Military Police were afraid of people abusing this power like they did in some other countries. Instead of getting started on the project, I decided to do some personal research into titans, and who knows- maybe it will be helpful to know this if I’m going to be helping Dr. Zoë.</p><p>The flight passed by in a blink of an eye, the only passage of time being the flight attendant's hourly check-ins to refill a small cup of water. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>11:27 to Erwin: Landed safely.</p><p>I texted Erwin once I’d gotten off the plane. </p><p>11:28 Erwin: Good to hear, Moblit is picking you up from the airport. He’s tall, should be easy to spot.</p><p>11:28 to Erwin: Everyone looks tall to me. Idk if you noticed, but I’m pretty short.</p><p>I looked around the baggage claim area and saw an incredibly tall man with light brown hair. He was holding a sign like you’d see in the movies for a limo service.</p><p>11:29 to Erwin: I think I found him.</p><p>11:29 to Erwin: He’s as tall as a tree, you said he was tall, not a tree.</p><p>I squinted to read what was on the sign. My eyesight was okay, I’d passed all the tests I needed to, but I really should get glasses so I could stop guessing what faraway texts read.</p><p>11:30 to Erwin: I might have the wrong person, he’s holding a sign that says ‘Coconut’. </p><p>11:31 Erwin: I’m so sorry, that’s probably Hanji’s idea. You have the right guy.</p><p>11:31 to Erwin: I’m putting my bet on Eren, he always calls me a blonde coconut, makes me want to cut all my hair off.</p><p>11:32 Erwin: It would be a shame if you cut your hair off.</p><p>I paused at that. Maybe Erwin was just naturally friendly, but it was definitely weird getting these types of compliments from my boss who’s nearly twice my age. I put my phone away before I could think of a reply, and walked over to Moblit.</p><p>“Was it Dr. Zoë, or Eren who told you to write that on the sign?” I asked as I walked up to him.</p><p>“Zoë,” he answered, “Eren doesn’t know you’re coming today, Captain Levi wanted to keep it a surprise.” </p><p>“How’s that going?” I asked, “is Eren doing okay?”</p><p>“You’ll have to ask him that yourself. He’s been having some trouble transforming, but Hanji thinks he’s going to make a breakthrough soon.”</p><p>“Trouble?”</p><p>Moblit looked around the crowds as he led me through to where he parked, “I’ll explain on the ride over. Hanji would’ve emailed you their findings, but it’s so busy with just the two of us. Levi’s squad is technically on vacation, but they’ve been trying to help out.”</p><p>“Trying?” I asked. I had too many questions.</p><p>“Uhh,” Moblit faltered, “you haven’t met them yet.”</p><p>“No, is there something I should be aware of?”</p><p>“They’re… eccentric. There’s a lot going on with that lot, Captain included. Eren’s been fitting right in, though.”</p><p>I nodded in confirmation. </p><p>“My name isn’t Coconut, by the way,” I said, realizing I hadn’t properly introduced myself yet.</p><p>Moblit chuckled, “I gathered that, Hanji was inspired by a story Eren was telling earlier. Sorry about that again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I love to hear feedback. Please tell me what you think in the comments: predictions, reactions, criticism. I love to hear it all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Armin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, this was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but it ended up being really long, so I cut it in half. This is still a really long chapter though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride drive to base wasn’t too long. Only about an hour or so. I’d been excited to go to California because of all the photos I’d seen and places I’d read about, but so far I’d seen much of the same, dull and lifeless light orange-colored dirt and rocks.</p><p>“What’s Dr. Zoë like to work with?” I asked, keen on knowing more about my new supervisor.</p><p>Moblit thought about this for a moment, “like working with a pufferfish hyped up on too much coffee,” he decided.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“They’re strange in many ways, and might explode for just about any reason. There’s no need to be afraid of them, Dr. Zoë totally has your back if you need it, but you’ll get good at dodging random objects. Most people shy away from Hanji, but there’s no need. They’re really kind and always have your best interests in mind. It’s an honor to work with someone as incredible as them.”</p><p>“You really care about them, huh?” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Moblit rubbed the back of his neck, “they’ve helped me out of a few bad situations before, and really went above and beyond the expectations of a boss to make sure that I was doing okay. As much as it grates me to make coffee at two in the morning and change the rude nicknames she’s given people in the official reports, I feel like I can’t do enough for them.”</p><p>“You love them,” I said, almost certain of it.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered, “platonically, of course. Hanji’s the best friend and co-worker I could ever ask for, but I don’t want any sort of romantic relationship with them.”</p><p>“That’s really sweet,” I said, slightly smiling, “I wish I could feel that way about my friends.”</p><p>“You can,” Moblit told me, “you just need to figure out how.”</p><p>“But how do I figure that out?” I asked.</p><p>“I can’t tell you that,” Moblit pulled into the driveway of a large mansion-looking building, “it’s different for everyone, but I’ll be here if you ever need advice.”</p><p>“Thanks, Moblit,” I said, rejuvenated after our conversation.</p><p>I grabbed my bags and followed Moblit through the hallways, memorizing the twisted paths and stairs. The first floor was an open concept living area with a large dining room and kitchen. </p><p>“This will be your room while you stay here,” Moblit informed me, opening the door to a spacious bedroom, “Hanji’s is the master at the end of the hallway, and Erwin usually takes the room across from mine, next to Hanji’s on the right.”</p><p>“Got it,” I answered, “Where’s Eren staying?” I asked, having not seen anyone since I arrived.</p><p>“He’s in the dungeon,” Moblit answered cheerfully.</p><p>“Dungeon?” I was astounded, “he said he was doing okay, why is he in the dungeon?”</p><p>“Captain said it was for everyone’s safety. We don’t know when he might transform-”</p><p>I cut him off, “he was my roommate for years. If he was going to transform in his sleep, he would’ve done it by now.”</p><p>“Not if this is a newly acquired power. We don’t know if he was born with this ability or if something triggered its manifestation, or if he was given it only hours before the attack. Captain Levi didn’t want to take any chances, he also insisted that it was for Eren’s own safety as well. I’m sure you’ve seen the public reaction to his transformation.”</p><p>“I still don’t approve of him staying in a dungeon, even if it is for his own safety.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re thinking of something very different than what his living quarters are actually like. It’s less of a dungeon, more of a high-security underground holding facility. Hanji insists on calling it the dungeon because they’re a geek and ‘dungeons are cool, I want a dungeon, Moblit,” he waved his arms around and widened his eyes to mimic Hanji. </p><p>I chuckled, “what’s the game plan today? Any experiments planned? How can I help?”</p><p>“So far, Hanji’s done some observations and tests on Eren while he’s human so that we have a baseline to start with. A control sample, if you will. We’re still trying to figure out how he transforms, and how to get him to do it on command, but Hanji has a few ideas they’re going to try this afternoon. Ideally, we’d like to test his mental and physical capabilities while in his titan form, but we need him to be able to reliably transform for that.”</p><p>“Gotchu,” I answered, “he’s having trouble transforming?”</p><p>“So far it’s been… unpredictable,” Moblit answered as he led me down the hall. I could only presume we were going to the testing site where it sounded like everyone else was, “Eren was unable to transform during the experiment, but he accidentally transformed later that day. I’ll let Dr. Zoë tell you about their theories in person, only because they love to talk.”</p><p>“Won’t they be busy running the experiment?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes and no,” Moblit answered, “their method of running a team is to tell people what’s happening as it’s happening. Levi has a few problems with that and is making them write out all experiments beforehand as any normal scientist would. Levi knows what’s going on, but Hanji is still explaining to his squad like a sports-announcer.”</p><p>“That seems…” I paused, fumbling to find the right word.</p><p>“Chaotic?” Moblit guessed.</p><p>“Yeah. My grandad used to tell me stories about mad scientists, I didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to meet one.”</p><p>“Hanji isn’t really a mad scientist. Their brain simply works fast enough to make connections in an instant that would take most people much longer to figure out. A lot of people call them crazy for that, but I find it nothing short of astounding.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right about that,” I answered, “all you ever hear is the negative stigma around that, but I’ve seen Dr. Zoës work, and it’s incredible. To think that they did all that without having a gameplan going in makes it even more so.”</p><p>“You’re a good kid, Armin,” Moblit told me.</p><p>“Thanks,” I answered.</p><p>We walked the rest of the way without speaking. It didn’t feel awkward, just like a pause in the breeze, peaceful nothing. Moblit led me through the hallways and outside into the backyard where there was a large walled-off section. I couldn’t tell how tall the concrete wall was, but I know that it would easily conceal Eren in his titan form. Moblit swiped his ID on the door, then opened it for the two of us to walk through. </p><p>“Eren!” I shouted, immediately spotting the tangled mess of brown locks bent over a table. </p><p>He jumped, then bolted his head up towards me. He was a few yards away, so I couldn’t tell what he was saying, only that his mouth was moving. Captain Levi nodded his head, and then Eren ran towards me. As much as I wanted to look professional on the first day, Eren took precedence over that. I ran towards him, almost matching his speed, and jumped into his outstretched arms. He spun me around in the air a few times like they do in the movies. I remember one day on base in our first year, Eren sprung up and insisted that we figured out how to do that. It only took two faceplants into the dirt to get it down. </p><p>“I missed you,” Eren said, putting me down and hugging me.</p><p>“It’s only been a few days, Eren,” I said, returning his hug in kind, “but I missed you too. We were all worried about you.”</p><p>“I told you all I’m fine, didn’t I?” Eren asked me, not relinquishing me from the hug.</p><p>A loud cough caught our attention, and Eren hastily let go of me and backed up a pace. That was strange, I was the one who usually broke apart our hugs. </p><p>“It’s different to read a text and see that you’re intact in person,” I answered, “now let’s do our jobs, okay? I want to make a good impression on Dr. Zoë today.”</p><p>Eren laughed, “you will. If I can impress Hanji, then you certainly can.”</p><p>We walked the dozen or so feet back to the table where the rest of the squad was at.</p><p>“Hey, Coconut,” Levi beckoned me, “Hanji’s making a quick run to their office to grab a few items, so you might want to use this time to read up on what we’ve done so far.”</p><p>“He gets ‘Coconut’ while I’m stuck with ‘Brat?” Eren asked incredulously. </p><p>“He’s not a brat,” Levi answered.</p><p>Eren stuck his tongue out. </p><p>“Which experiments are we going to do first?” I asked, skimming over the papers littering the table. </p><p>“This is assuming we’ll be able to get him to transform, but Hanji wants to test his physical and mental limits and capabilities. We have some weights here that we’ll have him lift, and Shitty-glasses is trying to get a giant treadmill in here. Eren built a house out of toothpicks earlier today, and we’re gonna try to see if he can replicate that with the logs over there,” Levi gestured to a pile of wood.</p><p>“That’s smart,” I said, “I’m surprised Eren was able to make a house out of toothpicks.”</p><p>“Hey-” Eren protested.</p><p>“You should’ve seen him try to make houses out of cards,” I said.</p><p>“No, Armin,” Eren pleaded.</p><p>“Yes, Armin,” I answered, cracking a smile.</p><p>“Now I’m intrigued,” Levi leaned back onto his chair.</p><p>“He and Jean got into a squabble. Neither of them could build a house of cards, and both were determined to build the biggest tower. They’d both stay up all night screaming at each other and the cards.”</p><p>“Armin, please,” Eren begged. </p><p>“It stopped when they glued the cards in place and accidentally caught the table on fire from leaving the hot glue on,” I finished.</p><p>“Maybe this experiment is a bad idea,” Levi concluded, slyly smiling behind a few papers he was holding in front of his face.</p><p>“Come on, Levi,” Eren begged, “nothing went wrong with the toothpicks, what could go wrong now?”</p><p>“Besides getting concussed?” Levi asked.</p><p>“You’re fast enough to avoid high-speed sticks if you have to,” Eren said.</p><p>“I’d rather not have to avoid any sticks if I'm given the option,” Levi said slyly.</p><p>At this point, Hanji came running back into the field, a few papers in their hand, and a redhead holding a rather large box came twaddling after them. </p><p>“I assume that’s Dr. Zoë in the lab coat?” I asked Levi. </p><p>“The one and only,” he answered, “and that’s Petra Ral behind them. Stay away from the minx, she’s deceptively charming.”</p><p>“Levi!” Eren swatted him on the shoulder, “don’t be mean. She’s been really nice to me so far, unlike someone else I know,” he glared at him.</p><p>“I’m supposed to be mean to you,” Levi said, “and I should have you punished for attacking your senior officer.”</p><p>“No way you’d punish me for something like that,” Eren bragged.</p><p>I lightly coughed to get their attention. I had a feeling they’d keep bickering like an old married couple all day if I let them. Maybe that’s why Eren wasn’t feeling so distraught last time I talked to him. Before I had a chance to say or think anything more, Hanji and Petra reached us at the picnic table. </p><p>“You must be Armin,” Hanji extended a hand to me.</p><p>“It’s very nice to make your acquaintance, Dr. Zoë,” I shook their hand.</p><p>“Oh, isn’t he precious?” Hanji looked at Petra, who giggled, “there’s no need to be so formal. Just Hanji will do.”</p><p>“Then it’s nice to meet you, Hanji,” I retracted my hands and placed them behind my back while leaning forward slightly at the waist and tilting my head to the side.</p><p>“Oh lord, you’re cute,” Hanji said, “I see why Erwin chose you.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” I asked, fearing the answer. </p><p>“Hmm? Oh nothing, just silly rambling in my head,” they said, “let’s get these experiments going. Armin, I was expecting you a little later in the day, and I thought you’d be too tired to work right away after that flight. So I don’t have anything planned for you right now. You can observe, provide moral support for Eren, if you have any theories or ideas let me know. You can also work on other assignments if Erwin has something for you, or simply take a nap. It’s up to you.”</p><p>“Got it, I think I’ll observe for now and get to know the rest of Levi’s squad. I have a feeling I’ll be working with them in the future.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s meet the brainiac,” a man with blonde hair pulled into a low bun shouted towards me from the lawn chair he was sitting in a few yards away.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Armin Arlert,” I didn’t extend my hand to him because of our distance.</p><p>“Eld Jinn, second in command in Levi’s squad, nice to meet you. You’ve met Petra,” he gestured to the redhead, “and this is Auro and Gunther,” he gestured to the guys sitting next to him. One of the men with a crew cut was relaxing on another chair, while the man with a dirty blonde undercut was reading ‘The Art of War’. </p><p>“Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak,” I quoted, looking at the man who was reading.</p><p>He looked up from his book, “What?” he asked.</p><p>Eld smiled.</p><p>“It’s a quote from that book,” I explained, “Sun Tzu’s philosophy of fighting, kind of.”</p><p>Petra bounced up to us, “He doesn’t actually read the books that are in front of him,” she whispered in my ear, “he just wants to look cool and smart holding the books. He’s been reading The Art of War page seventy-three for the past two weeks now.”</p><p>“Aha,” I whispered back, “that seems like a rather unproductive use of time.”</p><p>Petra laughed, “I suppose you’re right about that.”</p><p>“So how’d you end up working for Hanji and Erwin?” Eld asked me, “you’re from Eren’s graduating class, right. Still green.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” I answered honestly, “apparently he was looking for an assistant of sorts, and he came to me with a job offer.”</p><p>“Strange,” Eld said, sitting up from the recliner, “but I guess the Commander’s always been elusive about that sort of thing. Doesn’t really tell us much about our current assignment until we’re already on our way there.”</p><p>“That must be terrifying,” I said, aghast at the idea of being thrown into a dangerous situation with almost no knowledge going in.</p><p>“You get used to it,” Petra said, sitting down on one of the chairs with a blue cushion. </p><p>We chatted about nonsense for a few minutes until Levi, Eren, and Hanji got up and walked towards the logs. Hanji gestured wildly at the wood and a large bit of metal covering a few meters of the ground. Eren stepped onto the metal, and Hanji wrote something in their notebook. I stopped paying attention to those two because I noticed Levi’s attention never left Eren. He constantly stared him down like a hawk, but in a motherly hen sort of way. He’d make quick glances at their surroundings like a security guard, then focus his attention back on Eren. </p><p>Watching Eren transform into a titan was incredible, steam filling the air, and a loud crack of lightning lighting up his silhouette. Levi stayed close to Eren, going to the extent to pull Hanji away at certain points. When Eren finally exited his titan, Levi was on him in an instant. He pulled at the burning fibers, disregarding his own safety in exchange for making sure that Eren was okay. </p><p>If I wasn’t convinced by their familiarity and casualness earlier, this was nearly solid proof that there was still something going on between the pair of them. Levi cares about Eren, so why did he ghost him? Does Eren know why? Why is Eren okay with being around Levi after what happened in the courthouse? Was that Levi’s idea, or did someone else tell him to do it? I had too many questions I wanted answers to, but no good way to get any answers right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please tell me what you think in the comments. I love to hear feedback from you guys and what you think of the story so far. What do you think will happen next? What's going on with Erwin? What does Hanji think they know???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hanji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s get these experiments going. Armin, I was expecting you a little later in the day, and I thought you’d be too tired to work right away after that flight. So I don’t have anything planned for you right now. You can observe, provide moral support for Eren, if you have any theories or ideas let me know. You can also work on other assignments if Erwin has something for you, or simply take a nap. It’s up to you,” I said, excited to have a new assistant. </p><p>Moblit is incredible, but he doesn’t have much to add or contribute to my ideas. I still haven’t thanked Erwin for sending me a pet, I mean intern or assistant. Honestly, what type of hormone-induced bullshit led Erwin to decide this was a good idea? Armin doesn’t even have a formal title; what’s he supposed to say to his family when they ask him where he’s stationed and he’s constantly flying all around the world to keep up with Erwin and me and our horrendous schedules? Yes, Armin is cute, and yes he’s smart, but I can only see this ending badly for everyone involved. </p><p>Armin went to introduce himself to the rest of Squad Levi, which meant I could put him and most of my issues with Erwin on the table for now. I was more keen on figuring out the relationship between Eren and Levi than trying to figure out what Mastermind Eyebrows wanted with his twink. Although, since Armin is Eren’s best friend, he’d probably know if something happened between the two. Note to discuss later.</p><p>“Alright, you two,” I said to Eren and Levi, “I think I figured out why Eren couldn’t transform yesterday, but then was able to later by accident.”</p><p>“Great,” Eren said, “how did I do it?”</p><p>“When you first transformed in the battle, you wanted to kill titans. Then when you transformed again, you wanted to protect Armin and Mikasa,” I pulled a spoon out of my pocket and brandished it in their faces, “See!”</p><p>Levi raised his eyebrows, “that’s a spoon, Hanji.”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>“What does this have to do with my transformations?” Eren asked.</p><p>“This was in your titan’s hand when you transformed. You transformed while reaching for the spoon. Kill, protect, grab,” I elaborated.</p><p>Eren frowned.</p><p>“I think what Shitty-glasses is trying to say is that you need a goal in order to transform, right?” Levi asked.</p><p>I nodded. </p><p>“I turned into a titan to pick up a spoon,” Eren stated blankly. </p><p>“That seems unnecessarily overkill,” Levi said.</p><p>“Says you,” Eren taunts.</p><p>“Enough squabbling, I can feel the sexual tension filling the air like a miasma,” I scrunched my face and clapped my lips in mock-disgust.  </p><p>Eren’s face turned pink, while Levi told me off, “The fuck? Hanji- he’s a kid, a shitty brat.”</p><p>“We were going to do an experiment,” Eren interrupted.</p><p>“Yes, Eren I want you to step on that scale. Yeah, the big metal thing. And your goal is to replicate the toothpick house from earlier with those logs,” I gestured to the pile of wood off to the side of the containment field, “think you can do that?”</p><p>“I think so,” he answered, starting towards the scale.</p><p>“Oh, and if something goes wrong, Levi can pull you out,” I raised my voice so he could hear me.</p><p>“I don’t know how I feel about him cutting me out of my titan, I really like my arms where they are- attached to my body,” Eren joked.</p><p>“Eren, I need you to stand in the center of the scale, a little to your left,” I instructed, taking note of his weight and starting the recorder connected to the scale. One-hundred forty pounds, is he eating enough? He’s lanky, but he should weigh much more than that. I’ll ask Levi to look into his eating habits later.</p><p>“Levi, you set?” I asked, turning my head away from Eren to ask.</p><p>“Hopefully I won’t have to do anything,” he answered. I’ll take that as a yes.</p><p>I nodded, “Eren, we’re ready when you are. Transform and stay on the scale to await instruction. Your goal should be following my instructions and playing with sticks.”</p><p>Eren nodded, and bit his hand hard. For a moment, I didn’t think anything was going to happen, he bit harder and I could see a drop of blood fall down his hand. Levi’s eyes widened, but before either of us could comment on that, Eren exploded upwards in a burst of heat and light. A loud crack, like lightning, filled the arena as steam scorched me. </p><p>Note to self: stand farther away next time. Note to self: Eren is tall, and I should probably measure how tall, and why is my monitor beeping? </p><p>“Eren!” I shouted, “Can you understand me?”</p><p>He looked down at me, opened his mouth, and spewed some nonsensical, animalistic grunt.</p><p>“Nod once if you can understand what I’m saying,” I instructed. </p><p>He nodded at me, then looked at Levi. </p><p>The monitor was still beeping. Now that I knew Eren was okay and reassured that Levi was watching him as well, I could check some of my fun tools. The beeping was coming from the thermograph I had set up earlier, which was understandable. Eren produced a lot of heat just then, I can look at the numbers later. The spectrometer I set up for fun was reading an error message, but that’s a problem for future Hanji. What really shocked me was that the scale was now reading that Eren weighed just over five hundred pounds. </p><p>“How?” I asked aloud, “What did… where? But he made heat!”</p><p>“Quit geeking out over your toys, Hanji,” Levi called, walking closer to Eren. Eren was still on the scale, but he’d sat down so that he could be closer to eye level with the two of us, “or do you want Eren to just sit here all day?"</p><p>“Gimme one more minute to look at the thermograph, Levi, “ chided, “I want to know how close we can get to him, and if we can touch him.”</p><p>Levi mumbled something but was too far away for me to make out. Eren chuckled, or I assume the light shaking and gurgling noise he made was the titan-equivalent of a chuckle. </p><p>According to the thermograph, Eren was still close to two-hundred degrees, but considering all the beeping from earlier, the computer could be glitching due to an overload of information. I grabbed the infrared thermometer from my coat and pointed it at Eren.</p><p>“One-forty, one-thirty-seven. Levi, I wouldn’t recommend touching Eren right now,” I warned as I saw him reach an arm out, “unless you want some really unpleasant burns, that is.”</p><p>“Noted,” he pulled his arm back, and Eren made a keening noise. </p><p>Note: titan-Eren is clingy towards Levi. Makes animal-like noises. Can understand humor. Fix the thermograph, and ask Moblit for fish for dinner.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>The rest of the experiments ran smoothly. After many failed attempts, likely due to his poor arts and crafts skills, Eren managed to construct the log house, and lift a large truck with no issue. </p><p>“Moblit, I’d like you to obtain some weights for Eren to try lifting later. Let’s go with five one-hundred metric tons, and a five-hundred metric ton to start with. Also, if we could get some large blocks of granite, concrete, and steel to see what Eren can break. I’d also like to construct some giant rollerblades for him.”</p><p>“Rollerblades?” Moblit asked, “what for?”</p><p>“Because I think it’ll be funny, and we could use a laugh. Also, I’d like the tools required to take a sample of his blood and flesh. Both in and out of his titan, and a way to capture some of that steam. I don’t know if the lab has any syringes that won’t break from his heat.”</p><p>“On it,” he answered, scribbling away at a notepad, “anything else?”</p><p>“Can we have fish for dinner?” I asked, “and please send Armin my way when you find him. I think he’s chatting with Eren or napping, tell him it’s no hurry.”</p><p>“Will do, and how does haddock sound? I can make some sweet potato fries with it.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful, Moblit,” I beamed, “thank you so much, you’re the best, I love you.”</p><p>Moblit chuckled, “Love you too, you dork. Don’t overwork yourself.”</p><p>“But it’s so fascinating, Eren just quadrupled his weight seemingly magically. How did he do that?”</p><p>“He also turned fifteen meters tall. He turned into a literal giant, and you’re concerned about his weight?” Moblit asked.</p><p>“Yes. Something is very weird is going on. He was too light for his proportions in human form, then he magically gained four-hundred pounds, and when he turned back into a human he was even lighter than he was before, but as far as I’m aware he didn’t lose any muscle mass or fat.”</p><p>“I know you’ll figure it out, Han. Maybe Armin will have some ideas, I’ll grab him for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Moblit,” I answered as he left the room. Moblit was too good for me; so sweet and caring. He made sure I ate three meals a day, got enough sleep, and would cut me off from coffee when I’ve had too much. He’s not my best friend- no, that title goes to Levi, but he’s not a sexual or romantic partner either. </p><p>What Moblit and I shared was special. He was like a candle at the end of a hallway. Constant, warming, and made me feel at home. He might not be able to keep up with all my science, and I can’t tell the difference between saffron and cayenne, but he knows me better than I know myself. We’re like two sides of a coin, always ready to have each other's backs. I love that man more than I love all my gadgets and gizmos in the lab, and I know he loves me too. </p><p>A light knock on the door woke me from my thoughts.</p><p>“Come in,” I said, pulling a chair closer to my desk.</p><p>Armin entered and closed the door behind him.</p><p>“If it isn’t the blonde munchkin,” I said, “I have questions, and I want your input.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Dr. Zoë,” he said, walking towards my desk.</p><p>“Come sit here, I have the recordings from the thermograph, scale, and spectrometer all in time with the video I took of Eren’s transformation earlier. Note his weight at starting position.” </p><p>I played the short video. A blinding flash filled the camera lens, and the thermograph exploded in color, too fast to see what was happening. </p><p>“What?” Armin asked.</p><p>“Now look at his weight again,” I pointed to the counter on the bottom of one of the monitors. </p><p>“How is that possible?” Armin asked.</p><p>“That’s what we need to figure out. I have some theories, but they sound more like shitty sci-fis than actual science.”</p><p>“Can we watch the transformation slowed down?” Armin asked.</p><p>“Yes,” I dragged the speed bar to the lowest it could go, “this should be slow enough to see what’s happening. Anything farther I’d have to get a better camera and re-record this.”</p><p>I pressed the play button again, and instead of the instantaneous transformation, I saw the thermograph display tendrils of heat escape from Erens body and tangle upon themselves as they forced Eren’s body upwards and formed the titan. Wafts of icy-cold something cooled Eren’s immediate surroundings, presumably to prevent him from burning up, and then dissipated into the heat as the light and steam from the transformation diminished in the normal video.</p><p>“Eren got heavier before his titan formed,” Armin said.</p><p>“How could that be possible?” I turned the video back to the point Eren started releasing the heat-energy, and sure enough, just barely before he started growing as the first bits of steam left his body he drastically started to gain weight.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time for one of those sci-fi theories of yours,” Armin said.</p><p>“Yes, or,” I stated, “you can sate my curiosity.”</p><p>“What?” Armin cocked his head. </p><p>“What’s Eren and Levi’s relationship?” I asked, point-blank. </p><p>“I’m not sure I understand, Hanji,” he bit his lip and fiddled with this thumbs. </p><p>“You’re Eren’s best friend, you haven’t noticed anything strange with how he’s interacting with the Captain?” I asked.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” I said.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m asking this because I care about Levi,” I relented. If I wanted to gain something from this, I’d have to tell him why I wanted to know this in the first place, “I’ve known the Captain for years and I’ve seen women, and some men throw themselves at him like flies on a windshield. He’s never paid anyone much attention, I’ve never seen him so attentive to anyone’s needs before he met Eren. I want to make sure that Eren isn’t going to take advantage of Levi’s heart. Levi cares so much about him.”</p><p>“How do you know this?” Armin asked me.</p><p>“I know Levi well. If you know what to look for, it’s written all over his face that he cares about Eren. And it’s pretty obvious that Eren cares about Levi too. They knew each other before they met at the battle, right?”</p><p>Armin looked to the side and swore, “I really like my kneecaps, Hanji. What I say here stays here, and you don’t ever let the Captain know I told you this.”</p><p>“So I was right,” I confirmed, “Levi only threatens kneecaps when he’s being serious.”</p><p>“Oh, Jesus fuck, he’s going to kill me.”</p><p>“Not while you’re Erwin’s pet. You’re safe for now,” I consoled him, “but what happened between them? How did they meet?”</p><p>“They met towards the beginning of the school year. Levi was on base for something, and Eren was running some drills on downtime. They flirted for a while that day, and chance had it that they ran into each other at a bar later that week. The whole gang was there, but only Mika and I knew that they were chatting. Levi didn’t tell Eren his rank, they were just two people who met at a bar. Eren went home with him, came back the next day blissed out and with a new contact.”</p><p>“Levi took him to his apartment?” I verified, “where they had sex?”</p><p>“Yeah. They spent the next week texting each other before Levi disappeared after leaving a cryptic text saying he had to leave for work and wouldn’t be contactable for an unknown amount of time. Next time we saw or heard from him was at graduation.”</p><p>“And then Levi beat up Eren in public before they had a chance to talk about anything,” I was shocked.</p><p>“That’s why I’m confused to see them so buddy-buddy,” Armin said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I just realized it's been three chapters since it's been Levi or Eren's POV. Sorry, not sorry? Hopefully, this will make up for the lack of ereri/riren there's been recent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think you can get out of the titan on your own?” Hanji asked as I took a few steps back to prevent getting burned from any steam. </p><p>Eren nodded and fell forwards onto his knees. Steam emerged from the titan's nape and continued for a few moments without any change.</p><p>“Eren?” I shouted out, “are you okay?”</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>“I’m going up there to check it out. See if he needs to be cut loose,” I informed Hanji. </p><p>“Good idea, tell me exactly what you see when you’re back. I knew I should’ve worn my gear for this, but then I couldn’t-”</p><p>“Zip it, Han,” I didn’t mean to be rude, but Eren might be in danger, and I really didn’t need an explanation for Hanji’s wardrobe at this time. </p><p>I zipped up to Eren’s titan nape underneath where all the steam was coming from. The heat scorched my face, but didn’t bother me. </p><p>“Eren?” I shouted, using my hooks to latch into the titan's flesh. It wasn’t completely dissolving, which meant Eren was probably still in there, stuck. I climbed up a few meters to where most of the steam was coming from. There was a hole in the titan's body where about half of Eren was visible. His tan shirt was fluttering in the wind with his hair, but from his knees down his legs were still encased in his titan. Most of his arms were still in the body as well. His starfish position confirmed Hanji’s theory of how he was positioned in the titan, and that worst-case scenario I’d be able to cut him out if I needed to. </p><p>“Don’t make me cut you out of there,” I threatened.</p><p>He wiggled his body aggressively and thrust his head back, only to be caught on the fibers and muscles of the titan, still attached to most of Eren’s face, “Mmmrfph,” he growled as he shook even harder, trying to tear apart the tendons. </p><p>“You’ve been at this for a few minutes now, we’re getting concerned,” I said, “I’m going to try to cut you out.”</p><p>He shook and thrashed his body even harder than he was before and shouted something indecipherable. </p><p>“Eren, calm down. I’m worried about you. You have nothing you need to prove to anyone here, you’ve already done so much today, so let me help you.”</p><p>His thrashing slowed down, only barely tugging at the fibers trapping him.</p><p>“I’m going to cut you free,” I told him, climbing higher so I’d be able to reach his face.</p><p>Eren stilled at that.</p><p>I’d hoped I wouldn’t’ve had to do this, It would be so easy to slip up and accidentally cut some vital part of him off. “Stay still, calm,” I instructed, mostly to keep my head clear and collected. I quickly sliced my blade downwards, cutting the ligaments keeping Eren’s face attached to the titan. </p><p>Eren’s face flew backwards and the remaining bits of titan flesh sloughed off his face like leeches reacting to salt. He coughed a few times and slowly opened his eyes to look me in the eye before he suddenly slouched forward and his body went limp. </p><p>“Eren!” I shouted, my distress prominent in my tone. </p><p>He didn’t stir. Fuck trying to test his abilities right now, he needed to get out quickly, and if that meant cutting some of him off, then so be it. I had no idea what might be wrong with him. Over-exhaustion could be an issue, the last time he transformed he slept for a few hours… then again he didn’t get much sleep the night before. There were too many unknowns to just cut off his legs at this point.</p><p>“How’s it going up there, Levi?” I heard Hanji shout from below.</p><p>“Precariously,” I answered as I cut triangle-shaped wedges away from the titan's body, hopeful that I wouldn’t be accidentally cutting some part of Eren off too. Once I’d completely detached Eren, I threw him over a shoulder and swung down the body of the disintegrating titan.</p><p>“Careful, Hani. He’s still very hot,” I warned.</p><p>“You be careful, you’re the one touching him,” they answered.</p><p>“I’ll be okay, but what about Eren?” I asked, “he was stuck in his titan, wiggling about trying to get loose. I cut his face away, the tendons were elongated, so it was an easy cut, and soon after he fainted.”</p><p>“He’s probably exhausted,” Hanji responded.</p><p>No shit, “thanks, Sherlock,” I monotonously drawled, “how can I help him?”</p><p>“Let’s clean him off, weigh him-”</p><p>I cut off their speech with a harsh glare, “your experiments do not take precedence over Eren’s safety.” </p><p>“It’ll take thirty seconds max,” Hanji argued, “and Eren will still be able to rest. We’ll clean off the remaining titan bits, and you can take him inside and let him rest. Make sure he gets something to eat and drink when he wakes up. A full meal and at least two glasses of water, maybe a Gatorade too. Something with protein and electrolytes.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I responded, digging my hands into the steaming flesh on his body. I know the titan's meat would eventually evaporate, but I didn’t know how long that would take or if it might hinder Eren’s healing process. If Hanji gave me a strange look because of what I said, I didn’t notice, too engrossed in uncovering Eren. The flesh was hot, burning at my hands and making me pull away from him, but I couldn’t wait and risk something happening to the kid.</p><p>“Levi, stop,” Hanji ordered.</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do,” I responded, continuing to remove the flesh from Eren’s body.</p><p>“Stop it,” they grabbed my arms and pushed me back, “what you’ve uncovered has no damage, it’s safe to assume the rest of him is fine. The excess material is evaporating, give it some time, Levi. You’re only hurting yourself here.”</p><p>I let Hanji guide my hands away from Eren, “if he’s hurt, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>“You can do that,” they answered. </p><p>Soon enough, the rest of the Titan's flesh dissolved from Eren’s body, leaving him sleeping on the ground. Hanji and I pulled his body onto the scale before I picked Eren up bridal style and carried him inside. My squad must’ve been elsewhere, as I didn’t see them while I was walking into the compound. </p><p>Now that I had Eren, asleep in my arms, the question was where to take him. I could take him to his room in the basement, secluded away from everyone else, or I could take him to my room where I had a small kitchenette and could keep an eye on him while I did some of my own work. </p><p>After minimal thinking, I brought Eren upstairs to my own room where I laid him on my bed on top of the blankets. I wanted to clean him off, but considering our relationship, I wasn’t sure if he’d be okay with me stripping him in his sleep. I wasn’t sure how I felt about stripping him in his sleep, especially considering I’ve seen him naked before, and it’s pretty clear we both want a relationship, and we haven’t talked about what that relationship would entail, or limits.</p><p>“Fuck,” I whispered, plopping into my desk chair. I had completely let my feelings overwhelm my actions earlier. I had to figure out how to rein in back when we were in public. I put myself in so much danger earlier because I was worried about Eren’s safety. He can probably regrow limbs, and I was worried about his arms getting burnt.</p><p>Some shuffling on the sheets caught my attention, “Levi?” Eren timidly called out.</p><p>I bolted up from my chair and nearly sprinted to his side, “yeah?” I asked, feigning collectiveness. </p><p>“What… where am I?” </p><p>“My room,” I answered.</p><p>“Why?” his face blushed pink.</p><p>“You passed out. I brought you here to recuperate.”</p><p>“Did the experiment go well?”</p><p>“Are you feeling okay?” I asked in return.</p><p>Eren nodded.</p><p>“Then yes, the experiment was a success.”</p><p>Eren smiled, “that’s good to hear,” he paused, “you didn’t explain why I was in your room. On presumably your bed- I must be filthy, and I’m on your bed.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me, you’ll shower as soon as you eat something,” I answered.</p><p>“You’re avoiding my question, Levi,” Eren smirked.</p><p>“You’re here because I wanted to keep an eye on you,” I said, “keep you close, and safe.”</p><p>Eren’s breath hitched, “because?” his eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly.</p><p>“You know why,” I looked away from him. I won’t be tempted by his kissable lips at a time like this, only to quickly turn my gaze back to him.</p><p>“Not unless you tell me,” he replied, his grin growing.</p><p>I matched his piercing glance and slowly crept closer to him, making the effort to slowly sway my hips with each step. I sensually licked my bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from Eren, who bit his lips in apprehension. Once I reached the bed I slowly crawled onto it, trapping Eren’s body beneath mine. Eren’s eyes glazed over, lips parting in anticipation of meeting mine. I slowly leaned over him, bringing my lips closer and closer to his. Eren closed his eyes, pulling his head up to meet mine. I could feel his warm breath on me before I hastily pulled away from him and sat on the bed next to him. Eren whimpered.</p><p>“We have a few things we should talk about,” I said.</p><p>“Tease,” Eren complained as he sat up on the pillows.</p><p>“It’s clear that we both want this,” I gestured between the two of us, “to happen. We need some ground rules.”</p><p>“And this being?” Eren gestured between us.</p><p>“What do you want?” I asked in return.</p><p>“You,” he answered simply.</p><p>“That much is obvious, brat,” I let my head fall back onto the headboard, “nobody can know about this. Not even Armin, or Mikasa.”</p><p>“Armin might figure it out on his own, he knows everything about what happened back then.”</p><p>“Everything?” I asked.</p><p>“Not the rope,” Eren grinned.</p><p>“Great, everything but the rope. Do you trust him?”</p><p>“With my life,” Eren answered instantaneously. </p><p>“Then I trust him too. The same goes for Hanji. Hell, they probably have already figured it out.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that,” Eren said, “I assume that the next rule is that you’re my superior officer and that you’ll treat me as a soldier in your command whenever we’re not in private.”</p><p>“That, and you really need to start treating me more professionally in front of others. We can be friendly, but people are starting to catch on that I have a soft spot for you.”</p><p>“Captain Levi Ackerman having a human emotion towards someone?!” Eren mocked outrage, “the scandal!”</p><p>“Exactly,” I chuckled, “keeping that in mind; if I ever order you to do something you’re not comfortable with, tell me. If I’m pushing you too hard, or coming on too strong, let me know. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“I know you won’t hurt me, Levi,” Eren rested a hand on my leg, “hell, you care more about my safety than I do.”</p><p>“Eren, I need to know that you’ll tell me if something happens. I can’t- won’t take advantage of you,” I pleaded.</p><p>“On the off chance it happens, I’ll tell you…” Eren paused, taking a moment to look me in the eye. His bright green eyes glittered with golden hope- more so than they had in the past few days, “can I have that kiss you denied me earlier?”</p><p>Instead of answering, I leaned forwards and captured his lips in a searing kiss. It had been too long since our lips last met. The blissful sensation rocked me to my core. Nearly as soon as my lips touched his, they parted and tangled around the soft flesh of Eren’s bottom lip, tantalizingly nibbling and lightly biting. Eren moaned, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth, gliding over his tongue and tracing the roof of his mouth. Eren pulled his body over mine, straddling my waist and locking my tongue firmly in his mouth. My hands found their way up his body and into his messy brown locks. I pulled and tugged on his hair as my tongue dominated his mouth.</p><p>I didn’t care that he was dirty and covered in sweat from the experiment earlier. The only thing that mattered was how Eren was unabashedly moaning as our tongues danced in each other’s mouths, and the small thrusts and circles Eren was grinding on my growing erection.</p><p>“Shit, you’re beautiful,” I whispered, pulling my mouth only a breath away, “every little moan you make is blissful music.” I pulled his hair away from his face, catching my hands behind his ears, “don’t ever change, Eren.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did that make up for it? What do you think will happen next? It's been awhile since I've touched on the whole Annie/Mikasa thing, maybe I'll bring that up again soon.</p><p>As always, please let me know what you think in the comments. I love to see what you have to think about this, even if it's criticism.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I hope the content will make up for it.</p><p>Also, I updated the tags. Look at the tags for trigger warnings. Nothing happens, but I know some people who are triggered at the mention of certain words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t ever change, Eren,” I looked up at Eren with adoring eyes.</p><p>“I can’t promise that, Levi,” he answered, gazing at me with the same love in his eyes. No, not love- adoration. </p><p>“Then promise that you’ll always see the good in people like you did me, and that you’ll always be a ball of sunshine,” I begged.</p><p>“You’re getting really sentimental for someone who just had a hot make-out session,” Eren joked, “you’re not going to try to back out of this again, are you?”</p><p>“No,” I answered, “I’m here to stay if you’ll have me.”</p><p>“I’ll always want you, Levi,” he answered.</p><p>“Don’t give me false hope; you can’t be certain of that, Eren.”</p><p>“I know that I care about you a lot more than I should considering you’re supposed to kill me if things go wrong, and you left me on read for months.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about that,” I apologized again.</p><p>“Don’t be,” he rested his forehead against mine, “I’ve already forgiven you for it.”</p><p>Eren got off my lap and sat next to me, closer than he was before, and rested his head on my shoulder.</p><p>“What’s the stick for?” Eren asked suddenly.</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“Hanji mentioned you had a stick in your box of toys. Something big bamboo stick, and rambled about how you call fuzzy handcuffs, quote, pussy cuffs.”</p><p>“I’m going to kill that menace,” I promised, “how do you know about that?”</p><p>“They mentioned it the first time we met,” Eren answered nonchalantly. </p><p>“Hanji thought it was appropriate to talk about my sex life the first time you met them? How was that topic even brought up?” </p><p>“I can’t remember,” Eren answered, “it was when Hanji was leading me to the courtroom. What’s the stick for?”</p><p>“Before I answer that, I want to make it clear that I will never force you to do something you don’t want to. And if I suggest something you don’t want to do, we won’t ever do it,” I warned him.</p><p>“You’ve made that point pretty clear, what’s the stick for?”</p><p>“Suspension,” I answered. </p><p>Eren turned his head to give me a blank look.</p><p>“It’s mostly for shibari,” I elaborated.</p><p>Another blank look.</p><p>“Bondage,” I simplified, “rope bondage. I like tying people up in intricate patterns, and sometimes I’ll attach the stick- as you call it- to the ceiling so that I have more space to work with than just a single hook.”</p><p>“You want to tie me up?” Eren asked, biting his lip.</p><p>“More than you believe, but only if you want me to,” I answered.</p><p>“I really liked it,” he said, “last time, I mean. When you used the rope, being constrained. I thought it was really hot that you had so much control over me. You played me like a fiddle, and I loved every minute of it.”</p><p>“If you keep saying things like that I’m going to want to take you here and now,” I told him.</p><p>Eren’s face turned a bright shade of pink.</p><p>“But I think you might need to rest some more and eat. Shit, I meant to grab you some food and water.”</p><p>“I’m okay, I’m not hungry,” Eren said as his stomach rumbled.</p><p>“Like hell you’re not,” I scolded, getting up from the bed, “I’m grabbing you a glass of water, but do you want some tea too?”</p><p>“Oh, yes please,” he answered.</p><p>I drew him a glass of water and grabbed a few granola bars I had in a drawer before heading back to him.</p><p> “I have salted caramel, and peanut butter,” I said, handing him the generic bars and water.</p><p>“Both is good,” he said, taking the bars.</p><p>“Note that this is the only time I’ll let you eat on my bed,” I informed him.</p><p>“Duly noted,” he responded, opening one of the bars and taking a large bite out of it.</p><p>“Make sure you drink all that water, too,” I told him from the kitchenette prepping some tea, “Hanji was insistent that you get some fluids in you.”</p><p>“I can think of some other fluid I’d like in me,” Eren mumbled.</p><p>“We’re going to have to talk about limits, aren’t we?”</p><p>“What?” Eren’s garbled voice asked.</p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” I ordered.</p><p>“How did you know?” Eren not-so-calmly inquired, "and what do you mean by limits?" </p><p>“Your voice was distorted, and limits…” I paused, trying to figure out the best way to word it, “basically what you’re okay with doing sexually.”</p><p>“I guess I’m open to just about anything, really. At least to try,” Eren said.</p><p>“No,” I quickly answered, “Don’t say that to me. You didn’t know what the stick was for, you don’t know the extent of what I meant by that. Unless you’re open to getting fucked by a baseball bat in front of a crowd of people while being canned and pissed on, you don’t ever say that.”</p><p>Eren didn’t respond to that.</p><p>“I’m not going to do any of that to you,” I reassured him, “unless, of course, you want it.”</p><p>“Do you want to fuck me with a baseball bat?” Eren asked, holding a forgotten granola bar in his hand.</p><p>“No, that’s a little extreme for me. I’m not really into size kings or inflation,” I said.</p><p>“So what do you want?” Eren asked, albeit slightly timidly. </p><p>“So many things,” I said as I poured the hot water over the leaves.</p><p>“Like?” Eren asked.</p><p>“I want to tie you up, really tie you up. So that your entire body will be covered in rope on display for me. I want you to hang from the ceiling like an ornament for me. I want to blindfold you and gag you. I want to deprive you of your senses so that everything I do to you feels so more intense. I want to bring you to the edge of insanity and back. And most importantly, I want you to love every second of it.” I turned away from the counter where I’d been pouring tea to look at Eren properly. His face was beet red and cheeks puffed out. A half-eaten granola bar was in his hands and his bottom lip was half bitten, lightly glistening with his saliva. </p><p>Eren whimpered before saying, “fuck, that sounds hot. I want you to do all of that to me.”</p><p>“What else do you want?” I asked, leaving the tea on the countertop and walking towards him, “what other dark fantasies do you have? Do you want me to spank you? Asphyxiate you? I bet I could make you come untouched if you wanted.”</p><p>“I want that,” Eren answered, lips now parted and tongue darting out wetting them, “I want all of that. I want you to hit me so hard the bruises will still be visible the next morning. I want you to pull my hair and talk dirty while taking me from behind. I want you to use me like a toy, Levi.”</p><p>I growled lightly, sending a threatening dominance through the room, “it’s good that we have access to the basement room because I’m going to make you scream so loud it’ll be audible from the roof.”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” Eren plopped onto his back and lightly thrust his hips in small circles; desperate for any, albeit small friction, “please fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Levi.”</p><p>“No,” I answered, turning me back and walking back to the counter where a pot of hot tea was waiting.</p><p>Eren made a disgruntled pouting noise that I could only compare to a dying bird, “please, please, please, I want you so bad,” he begged.</p><p>“I know,” I answered, shameful of my previous actions, “but you’re exhausted and you need to eat. I’m sorry I led you on, but as your Captain, I need to make sure you’re eating and resting enough.”</p><p>Eren humphed, “can you fuck me after I eat and take a nap?”</p><p>“That could be arranged,” I answered, slyly smiling as I poured us some tea.</p><p>“There is one thing,” Eren said once I’d brought the tea over and sat down, “I’ve never been able to ask someone to do it because I was too embarrassed they’d take it the wrong way, or think I was crazy, or-”</p><p>“Eren,” I interrupted, “whatever you’re thinking, I’ve heard worse, and I won’t think anything less of you for it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he answered, “that’s reassuring. I want you- fuck, this sounds bad. I want you to, basically, um... Hell. I want you to rape me, but like, not really?”</p><p>“Okay,” I answered.</p><p>“Okay?” he asked, “that’s all you have to say? Okay?”</p><p>“Consensual-non-consent is a big thing in the S/M community. Why do you think there are safe words? It’s like when you’re being tickled you say ‘stop’ and ‘no’, but you don’t actually want them to stop. We’d have to establish some safe words beforehand, and talk about what you wanted from a scene,” I explained.</p><p>“So I’m not crazy for wanting that?” Eren asked.</p><p>“Not at all, there’s a whole community of people who are into that. You typically don’t want to call it rape-play because that’s demeaning to people who’ve actually been raped. But if you’re consenting to an act beforehand with safewords in play, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to be surprised and dominated.”</p><p>“That’s honestly really reassuring,” Eren said, “I always thought I was crazy for wanting that.”</p><p>“Now, I’m all for trying that, but we need to work our way up there,” I said, “can’t run a marathon if you don’t work up to it.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” he responded, nodding.</p><p>“And that starts with you finishing that bar and cup,” I teased</p><p>“Yessir,” he answered before taking a bite of the bar.</p><p>“I’m going to get some work done in the next room,” I told him, “try to get some rest, and holler if you need me.”</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>The thought of Eren sleeping in my bed was distracting until I realized the longer it took to finish my work, the less time I’d be able to spend with him later. I quickly read through Hanji’s experiments and a few reports and emails from Erwin. Apparently, he has the blonde kid playing Nancy Drew on the 104. He wants me to be eyes and ears for him should the kid ask. </p><p>Hanji wanted me to write in excruciating detail my ‘heated experience on Eren’s back’ earlier today. I was going to kill the short-sighted bitch for their wording and nearly refused to divulge the information. No, that’s childish, Hanji needs to know their hypothesis was correct about Eren’s position within the titan.</p><p>After debating the syntax of Hanji’s email, I quickly wrote up a short report of the three or so minutes I spent painstakingly removing Eren from his titan. Only once I’d sent the email did Eren stir.</p><p>“What time is it?” his groggy voice asked.</p><p>“About twenty-ten,” I answered, “Moblit made scallops and haddock for dinner. Lots of french fries at Armin's request.”</p><p>“Fuck, I love Armin,” Eren said, sitting up from my bed.</p><p>“Should I be jealous?” I asked, raising a brow.</p><p>“Yes, I’m going to run away with the love of my life,” Eren joked, “no, he just knows I like to chow down on fries after a particularly strenuous workout. He’s not a huge fan of french fries, so if he asked for them it’s probably for me.”</p><p>“Good to know,” I filed the information for later use, “I assume you want to eat. You seemed more interested in sleeping earlier, but I can hear your stomach rumbling.”</p><p>“I was more interested in sleeping with you,” Eren grinned.</p><p>“Your eye bags were worse than mine,” I joked, “I don’t want you falling asleep while riding my dick.”</p><p>“The bouncing should’ve kept me awake.”</p><p>“That really wasn’t the point, you shitty brat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I know ereri/riren aren't huge on the words of affirmation and prefer to communicate with acts rather than words, but in the BDSM community, it's SUPER important that you communicate verbally so that each party knows exactly what the other wants. I hope this wasn't too out of character for Levi.</p><p>As always, let me know what you think in the comments. I love hearing feedback: positive and negative.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to Armin’s request there were a fuck-ton of fries. </p><p>“Imagine if Sasha were here,” I joked.</p><p>“She’d eat herself silly, throw up, then eat more fries,” Armin replied.</p><p>“Who’s Sasha?” Petra asked us.</p><p>“A cadet we’re friends with, she has the largest appetite I’ve ever seen, it’s scary,” I explained.</p><p>“She’d do just about anything for some food,” Armin elaborated.</p><p>“She’d eat a week's rations in one go if we didn’t stop her,” I said.</p><p>“Nearly did,” Armin said, “remember that time two years ago with the panda?”</p><p>“Where do you find a Panda in Boston?” Petra asked us.</p><p>“The zoo,” I answered, “we all went during spring break and she ate out an entire hotdog stand before we could stop her.”</p><p>“She threw up all over this poor panda,” Armin laughed, “we all got banned from ever coming back.”</p><p>“You numbskulls,” Levi picked up his fork and stabbed a fry.</p><p>“You say that,” I started, “but you’re eating french fries with a fork.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get my hands greasy,” he explained.</p><p>“Cleanfreak,” I mumbled under my breath.</p><p>“I heard that, brat.”</p><p>Moblit took this opportune moment to enter the room, “Hanji’s trying to pull another all-nighter- and I’m concerned for their safety. Levi, can you help me coax them to bed? You’re the only one strong enough to physically move them if it comes to that.”</p><p>“You think Shitty-glasses would’ve learned after last time,” Levi complained, standing up from his seat, “don’t worry about any screams. Eren, I’ll let you into your room when I get back, who knows how long that’ll take.”</p><p>“What happened last time?” I asked timidly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Levi answered from the door.</p><p>“What happened?” Armin looked towards Petra.</p><p>“I don’t know all the details,” Petra looked down at her empty plate.</p><p>“But you know some of them?” I verified.</p><p>She nodded, “all I know is that last time Levi had to make Hanji go to bed, Hanji didn’t wake up for the next two days and had the worst hangover imaginable. They were screaming at Levi afterward and threatened to tell Erwin something- I’m guessing whatever Levi did to make them sleep for so long.”</p><p>"So, he drugged her?" I asked.</p><p>Petra nodded, "I think so, I'd love to know what he used though."</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if he used his own prescription," I said, "he doesn't like to use it because it makes him feel weird and groggy in the morning."</p><p>"Levi has a prescription for something?" Petra asked.</p><p>Well, fuck, "uh, for insomnia."</p><p>"Huh, I never knew that. I knew he didn't sleep much, but I didn't know it was that bad," Petra told me, "how did you know?"</p><p>"He told me," I answered honestly.</p><p>Petra made a disgruntled sigh. </p><p>"I'm sure he would've told you too," I quickly tried to cover, "it's just a weird topic to bring up."</p><p>"Then why did he tell you?" Petra's eye widened, small teardrops forming in her corners.</p><p>"I'm sure that Captain Levi had a good reason, it was probably just really personal," Armin interrupted, eying me slyly. </p><p>"Oh, you're right, Armin," Petra caught herself, "sorry to put you on the hot-seat, Eren. I just-"</p><p>"You love him," I finished for her.</p><p>"What?" Petra's face turned bright red as she stuttered, "No, I just- how did you..."</p><p>"It's written all over your face," Armin said, "even I could figure it out, and I've only known you all for a few hours. You look at the Captain like you'll do anything for him, it's not exactly subtle." </p><p>If I didn't know better, I'd say Armin was directing that last bit at me. He was facing Petra, but his eyes were locked on mine.</p><p>"He always turns down my advances," Petra sighed, "at first I thought he just wasn't getting it- you know how he can be, Eren. Sometimes it's like you're talking to a brick wall."</p><p>I did not, in fact, know what she meant by that. Levi was so expressive, everything he did and said meant so much to him. Yeah, he didn't always express those thoughts with words, but he didn't need to use words when he could convey so much meaning with a single touch or look. For the sake of Petra's story, I nodded along.</p><p>"I tried so many things," Petra continued, "I even went to him in the middle of the night only wearing my undergarments and no reaction whatsoever. If anything he looked put off by it."</p><p>"Have you ever considered that he's maybe just not into girls?" Armin asked her.</p><p>"What? Don't be silly, he talks about dates that Erwin set him up with all the time," she said.</p><p>"Does he ever say anything good about them?" I asked, knowing the answer already.</p><p>"Well, no," she answered hesitantly.</p><p>"And he seemed turned off by you in a bra?" Armin verified, "I don't know about you, but that seems pretty insane. You're a beautiful woman, even I can tell that much."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows at Armin as if to say ‘way to out yourself, there’.</p><p>"Maybe he is gay," Petra mumbled under his breath.</p><p>"But if he is," I quickly said, realizing our mistake of bringing this up, "wouldn't he have told you? I mean, it would've been easy to get you to stop flirting if he told you that, right? So, clearly, he's not gay."</p><p>Armin gave me the side-eye, "or he could still be in the closet. It's harder for older people because they were raised with all the stigma and prejudice."</p><p>I nodded once at Armin, hoping he'd understand that he was right and should let this slide. </p><p>"Maybe," I said, "or there might be something else going on. Either way, I don't think he'd be happy about this gossip."</p><p>"You're right," Petra said, "stays in Vegas- yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah," Armin and I confirmed.</p><p>“I can tell you two want to catch up,” Petra said as she stood and gathered her plate, “want me to take yours?” She gestured to our plates.</p><p>“Yes please,” Armin answered, stacking our plates and silverware.</p><p>Petra motioned to grab the mostly empty plate of fries, but I pulled it closer, possessively.</p><p>“These are mine,” I nearly hissed.</p><p>Petra laughed as Armin face-palmed at my childish behavior. </p><p>“I’ll leave you boys are your fries to it then,” Petra joked as she left the dining room.</p><p>Armin looked at me hesitantly before opening his mouth, “I have questions.”</p><p>Well, that was helpful, “what type of questions?” I asked.</p><p>“The kind others shouldn’t overhear,” he glanced around the room, checking that the doors were all closed, “and the type you might not want to answer.”</p><p>I sighed, “no, I didn’t know I had this power-”</p><p>Armin cut me off, “not about your powers. I’m curious about that too, but there’s a more pressing matter.”</p><p>“What is it?” I tried my best to look casual while fearing for the worst.</p><p>“Levi,” he whispered.</p><p>“What about Levi?” I asked, panic rising within me. </p><p>“I thought you hated him, what happened? I risked my kneecaps because of what happened back then, and next thing I know he’s beating you up after he assured Mika and me that he’d keep you safe. I would’ve thought you’d be at each other's throats, but it seems like you are in the opposite sense. What happened?”</p><p>“Armin,” I started, “I don’t know what you’re trying to say here, but what happened back then was definitely a one-time thing. He’s my Captain and I’m his ward, that’s all-”</p><p>“Cut the bullcrap, Eren,” Armin glowered, “I’m your best friend, which means I know exactly what it looks like when you make goo-goo eyes at someone. You have that same starry-eyed look that you had back then. What changed over these past few days?”</p><p>“He saved my life,” I answered honestly, “he never wanted to hurt me, but Commander Smith said it was the only way to convince the MP’s that they could control me. I didn’t know at the time what the plan was.”</p><p>“So why aren’t you angry at him?”</p><p>“I was. I really was, I wanted to hate him so bad after everything he put me through…” I paused to eat a fry I had been fiddling with, “but ever since then he’d only shown me kindness. Yeah, he made a mistake not telling me what was going on back then, but it was only supposed to last a week or so, things just went bad fast. And yes, I did double-check that info with Petra. He lost his phone on the way home, so he couldn’t contact me, he wanted to though, to apologize.”</p><p>“But he still hurt you, Eren,” Armin argued, “and he’s your superior officer. What are people going to say when this all comes to light? You’ve already made a huge stir in the media, imagine how much worse it’ll be if you’re caught sleeping with him.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” I sighed, “but he’s the only one who hasn’t treated me like a monster since that day. Of course, he’s taking precautions, but most of them are for show. He actually took me out into the city yesterday on the pretense of buying a replacement phone. He let me run around a park filled with people, and we went to dinner… And he was so sweet to me, in his own crude way. He’s made it so clear that he really cares about me, and he’s amazing in bed, and-”</p><p>Armin chuckled, “okay, I get it. You’re a blushing sixteen-year-old virgin getting wooed- just tell me if something goes wrong, or if he ever takes advantage of you,” he put his hands on top of mine, “I don’t want to see you getting hurt, and Captain or not I’ll kick his ass if he does anything you don’t like.”</p><p>“Careful there, or I’ll have to write you up for insubordination, blondie,” a low voice chuckled.</p><p>I spun my head around, nearly cracking my neck in the process to see Levi leaning on the wall next to one of the doors.</p><p>“How long were you...?” I asked, unable to complete the question.</p><p>“Long enough,” Levi walked up to the pair of us and stood behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders.</p><p>“Did you drug Hanji again?” I asked.</p><p>“No, how did you find out about that?” Levi answered.</p><p>“Petra made an educated guess,” I said.</p><p>Levi must’ve nodded because I didn’t get a response to that. Instead, he rested his head on top of mine, gently setting his chin on my hair.</p><p>“I think we inadvertently dealt with your Petra problem,” Armin told him.</p><p>“Hmm?” Levi hummed as he played with my hair.</p><p>“Eren called her out on her crush, I insinuated you might be gay,” Armin explained.</p><p>“We told her not to say anything though,” I elaborated, knowing how Levi wasn’t comfortable being out of the closet, “said there were a number of reasons you might not be into her.”</p><p>“I appreciate it,” Levi answered, “it means I’ll be able to spend more time with you.” He gently started massaging my shoulders, and I purred in response.</p><p>“I’m going to bed,” Armin informed us while standing up, “maybe I’ll get started on Erwin’s mystery project before I sleep.”</p><p>“Let me know if you need any more info,” Levi said, turning his head, “you can trust Eld to gather any underground info or tools you might need for Eyebrows’ pet project.”</p><p>Armin lightly frowned and nodded before heading towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned and said, “if you’re going to look all lovey-dovey like that, you might want to do it in the privacy of your own quarters. My lips are sealed, but you never know who might walk in.”</p><p>Armin left, but neither of us moved. It was nice, having him next to me. There was so much I wanted to say and do and learn about Levi, but I was happy just being next to him like this, his head resting on mine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was a little dull, but bear with me because the next chapter is gonna be fire.</p><p>As always, I love to hear what you think in the comments. Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism or tell me what you don't like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... this ended up being a lot longer than originally intended. I don't think any of you will complain though.</p><p>I updated the tags again, mostly just kink stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I believe I owe you for earlier,” Levi said, taking his hands off my shoulders where he’d been rubbing me.</p><p>“I believe you’re right,” I answered, standing up from the chair, “yours or mine?”</p><p>Levi grinned devilishly, “that depends…”</p><p>“On what?” I asked.</p><p>“If you want it to last only a moment or all night,” he teased me, unbuttoning the top of my shirt and lightly kissing my collar.</p><p>“Is that even a question?” I asked, pulling at his belt loops to draw him closer.</p><p>Levi licked his lips and pulled his tags out from under his shirt.</p><p>“Take this,” he said, handing me the key to my cell, or room if I could call it that, “the passcode is your birthday, eight digits.”</p><p>“You’re giving me the key?” I asked, bewildered.</p><p>“I trust you,” he answered, “it was mostly for show anyway, and I’d rather you be here because you want to, not because you’re trapped.”</p><p>I smiled, teeth and all from ear to ear, “thank you.”</p><p>“Go downstairs and get ready for me,” Levi ordered me, “there are a few things I need to grab.”</p><p>“Yessir,” I jokingly saluted.</p><p>“Save that for when you actually have to perform, brat.”</p><p>“And miss making fun of you?” I asked, “not a chance.”</p><p>Levi didn’t respond to that, instead opening the door to the hall, “if you don’t get moving, I’ll get to your room before you do.”</p><p>“And we can’t have that,” I sighed dramatically, “whatever should the world come to?”</p><p>Levi tched and held the door open for me.</p><p>“I could get used to you acting like a gentleman for me,” I said, waltzing through the open door.</p><p>Levi smacked my ass in response.</p><p>“Or not,” I relented.</p><p>Levi chuckled, “go get your pretty ass on the bed,” he told me. </p><p>I nodded before darting off downstairs. I quickly removed my boots once I was in my room and placed one in the space between the door and doorframe. Since I had the key, which was now around my neck, Levi wouldn’t be able to get in if the door wasn’t kept ajar. I put the other boot nearby against the wall so that Levi could move the makeshift doorstop to its pair. </p><p>Should I get naked for him? He said get ready for him, but what exactly did that entail? Should I start prepping myself? No, Levi might want to do all of that himself. After spending a few seconds thinking about it, I undressed and folded my clothes on the small dresser in the corner of the room. That wasn’t there before, Levi probably moved it from another room when I was with Armin earlier. </p><p>What else should I do for him? This will be the second time we’ve had sex, so I still don’t really know what he wants or likes. He seemed to be interested in control, so maybe I should try to look sweet or innocent on the bed. How does one look submissive? I crawled onto the bed and laid on my back. Maybe I should prop my body up so that Levi can see more of it when he walks in. But I don’t have anything to prop myself up with, so that’s won’t work. I was already at half-mast from thinking about all the dirty things Levi might do to me, and it only now occurred to me how crazy this all was. I was lying naked on my bed in a dungeon with the door propped open waiting for my commanding officer to ravage my ass. My cheeks flushed pink at the thought, and my knees bent inwards at a lame attempt to cover my growing erection. I moved my arms above my head and connected them together at the wrist, remembering how it felt for them to be tied together all those months ago.</p><p>I heard footsteps hurry down the hall. I knew it was Levi and bit my lip in anticipation. The dissipating flush to my cheeks reflamed with vigor as my dick pulsed. I turned my head towards the door and lowered my eyelids so that my lashes were fluttering over my emerald orbs.</p><p>The door slowly opened, and with a small nudge of his foot, Levi moved the boot out of the way. His silver eyes ate through me, seemingly devouring my entire being with a single glance. I could feel his silver gaze working through my body; caressing every sliver of my skin.</p><p>“Levi,” I mewled, my voice surprisingly needy and raspy. I was grinding my legs back and forth, desperate for any sort of friction on my groin.</p><p>“Shit, Yӓger,” Levi purred, his voice as deep and smooth as velvet, “how do you expect me to hold back when you’re already this worked up for me?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to hold back,” I answered honestly. I wanted nothing more than for Levi to take me apart and ruin me as he told me he would only hours before. I wanted to be perfect for him in every way: a perfect soldier, a perfect toy, a perfect lover. </p><p>Levi growled in response, “if we’re going to do this, you’ll need safewords,” he dropped a few items onto the bed.</p><p>“Okay,” I responded, trying to stop grinding my hips in little circles onto the bed. I wanted him to know I was serious about this, but I was so fucking turned on that it was hard to stop moving.</p><p>“Green means go,” he started, “I’ll periodically ask for a color, green is good, more, yes, harder. Yellow is slow down. If you want me to stop; say red at any time, and I’ll stop whatever I’m going and take everything off you. Do you understand?” </p><p>“Yes,” I answered, nibbling on my lip, and nodding.</p><p>“I won’t respond to ‘no’,” he said, “only red.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” I answered, “I want that so badly, now please fuck me. I’ve been waiting too long for this.”</p><p>Levi smirked and grabbed one of the items he’d put on the bed, “close your eyes,” he instructed.</p><p>I closed my eyes, and after a few moments, I felt something slip onto my wrists. It was smooth leather, like a jacket, yet sturdy. It didn’t feel like a handcuff, only loosely holding my wrists together. Levi yanked on one end of it, and the contraption tightened around my wrists, locking them in place together.</p><p>“Color?” he asked me.</p><p>“Green,” I answered, “you’ve done worse to me before.”</p><p>“Oh honey,” Levi said, his voice dripping like honey, “I haven’t even gotten started.”</p><p>I opened my eyes to see his mercury pools gazing down at me. He looked at me like a dog looked at a steak- a hyena at a sheep. He made me feel so small in one simple look. Before I had a chance to fully appreciate the lust in his eyes, he smacked me hard on the cheek. My dick shot up in reaction to the pain, but before I could process that thought, Levi spoke:</p><p>“Did I say you could open your eyes?” he demanded.</p><p>“No, sir,” I answered, quickly closing my eyes again. My cheek tingled from the slap, it wasn’t hard enough to leave any marks, but still hurt a little. </p><p>Levi pressed an open palm on my erection, “Correct. And what do you do when you’ve made a mistake?” he asked me.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Levi pressed harder on my cock, and I moaned.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Levi,” I panted, already so turned on and worked up from the minimal foreplay.</p><p>“Good boy,” he answered, licking my bottom lip. </p><p>I opened my mouth to respond, but he’d already pulled away. It was impossible to know what he was about to do and where he was. I relied so much on my eyes, going so long without them was jarring. I could feel Levi’s weight move off the bed. I could hear his footsteps around me, his shallow and controlled breaths echoing throughout the room. I could feel his hands slither a small cord through the bindings on my wrists and pull them upwards. I figured he was tying me down to the bed, but without looking; there’s no way I’d know.</p><p>“Keep your eyes closed, and turn your head to look at me,” he instructed.</p><p>“How?” I asked, “how do I know where to look if I can’t see you?”</p><p>“You can hear me, my footsteps, my voice. Look at me, brat. Where am I?”</p><p>I turned my head to the right.</p><p>“Good boy,” Levi said as he placed something freezing cold and slightly wet on the tip of my cock.</p><p>“Holy fuck, what is that?” I asked, jerking my hips away from the cold. My body convulsed, and my arms pulled against their restraints. I was right about earlier, he had attached them to the bed.</p><p>“Ice,” he answered, “color?”</p><p>“Green,” I answered a little hesitantly. I didn’t not like it, it was just very intense after having neglected my cock for so long.</p><p>Levi pressed the ice back onto my dick, and I tried to stay still for him. After dragging the block around my tip, he slowly moved the cube down the underside of my shaft, leaving a small trail of water behind to mix with my precum. Levi used his free hand to bend my knees into the air and move them upwards, revealing my asshole. Please tell me he isn’t going to…</p><p>Levi pulled the ice away from my skin and licked a stripe up my dick, his warm tongue a stark contrast from the frigid ice. I moaned at the contact.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Levi- that’s good,” I moaned, shocked at how hot his mouth felt after the ice. </p><p>He circled the tip of his tongue around the tip of my dick and around my balls. Feather-light touches teasing me and toying with me. His hand caressed my stomach and abs as his fingers worked their way up my chest; his tongue still playfully darting around my cock. He pinched my left nipple- hard, and I nearly screamed. At the same time, his lips finally encompassed my dick as he started to bob up and down my shaft. His tongue made playful patterns on the underside of my cock as he sucked my dick. His hands were fully occupied playing with my nipples. He lightly twisted and flicked them as he hummed, the vibrations from his mouth becoming all too much for me.</p><p>“Le… Levi, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” I said, small pants separating my words.</p><p>He released my dick from his mouth with a small pop and moved his hands down to my shaft. He lifted my balls and before I could question what he was doing I felt a cord pull underneath my balls and up over my cock.</p><p>“Levi?” I asked, “What?”</p><p>“Makeshift cock ring,” he answered, “it’ll prevent you from finishing until I remove it.”</p><p>“O-umph,” I tried to speak as he tightened the string. Levi must’ve known what he was doing because the string was tight enough to prevent proper blood flow out of my erect cock, but not too tight it hurt.</p><p>After fastening the knot, he started sucking at my cock again, but this time with more vigor. I could feel my tip hitting the back of his throat as he used one hand to play with my ballsack. I’d nearly forgotten about the ice cube before he held it up against my asshole and slowly moved it around in small ministrations. The heat gathered in my nether regions melted the ice fast, as small trickles of water were dripping down me. </p><p>Levi threw the small deformed ice cube away and took me farther into his mouth, thoroughly deep-throating me. The ecstasy I felt was doubled by the fact that I couldn’t cum, which didn’t help me at all. Levi was giving me pure, unadulterated pleasure which quickly transitioned into pleasurable torture. It felt so good, but I wanted to cum, I needed to cum so badly. It was all so much, I needed more, but I wanted it to stop at the same time.</p><p>“Please let me cum, Levi,” I begged, “I need it so bad. Just please, please, please let me cum. I’ll be a good boy, I promise, just please for the ever-loving fuck let me cum.” </p><p>Levi pulled his mouth off my dick, and I thrust my hips into the air, desperate for more. He chuckled at my actions and asked, “color?” once more.</p><p>“Green! Green as our capes,” I answered, “please give me more, Levi.” I knew I sounded pitiful begging like this, but it didn’t matter as long as Levi kept doing whatever he was doing and let me cum. </p><p>He leaned back from me, I could no longer feel his breath on my dick.</p><p>“You want more?” he asked, his voice suave and deep enough to make a straight man gay.</p><p>I nodded frantically as I wiggled my hips up at him. </p><p>“Then stay still, brat,” he answered calmly. How could he still be so calm when I was all worked up?</p><p>I did my best to stay stationary, only twitching lightly as I felt his hot breath tickle my skin. I opened my mouth to complain, but before I got any words out Levi had quickly inserted an ice cube into my ass.</p><p>“Haah,” I shouted, convulsing on the bed, “sweet mother of Jesus on the hood of a Mercedes Benz, that’s cold!”</p><p>Levi flipped me onto my elbows and knees, ass in the air like it was nothing, and spanked me hard. </p><p>“I thought I told you,” he spanked me again. I could feel the vibrations teasing my prostate, and the ice pushing at my sensitive hole, “not to move.”</p><p>I mewled in response, too far gone to say anything else.</p><p>He spanked me again, “when I speak, I expect a response.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” I moaned, mindful of my throbbing cock pulsating against my stomach, leaving small trails of precum.</p><p>He spanked me again.</p><p>“Sorry sir,” I finished after moaning. </p><p>The ice had completely melted, I realized as something hard pinched both of my nipples harshly. I must’ve been a moaning and blubbering mess, as Levi praised me for being so vocal, “good boy,” he said.</p><p>Levi stuck a lubed finger into my asshole and started working me open. I was tighter than I usually was because I hadn’t had anything up my ass recently. As glad as I was that Levi was taking his time and making sure I was fully prepped, I needed him so badly. When he added a second finger, I started grinding back against him, riding his fingers in the air. Whatever he used to clamp my nipples started swinging back and forth giving me added pleasure.</p><p>I barely noticed as Levi flipped me onto my back again and started to suck on my dick. I’m sure it was bright red, as I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard before. My mouth was open, and I could feel drool dripping down my face. If Levi wasn’t directly responsible for this, I’m sure he would’ve been disgusted.</p><p>My mind was starting to go haywire, my thoughts scattering as Levi added a third and fourth finger into my ass. The world was spinning, everything felt so good, and I needed to cum, but I didn’t want this to ever stop.</p><p>“Or,” Levi said.</p><p>“Whh-wha-ah,” I responded, no longer capable of speaking properly.</p><p>“What’s your color?” he asked again.</p><p>“G-g-gr-gree-g,” I answered. I’d never felt so good before, never so high or drunk to feel this pure ecstasy, and he wasn’t even fucking me yet.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out of my ass, and I wailed at the loss. </p><p>“No! No, please,” I begged, “I need you.”</p><p>Levi didn’t waste any time before responding, “I know, baby,” and sunk his dick into my already abused hole. </p><p>I moaned at the welcome intrusion and pushed my hips up to meet his. He thrust into me, slapping his ball against me as he set a rigorous pace. My mind was lost once again to the throes of pleasure. The only thing I could think and perceive was him- how he filled me so good, and the pressure of the clips on my nipples. The burn on my wrists from tugging on the bindings and the bruises on my ass from where he hit me was all I could think about. </p><p>My eyes must’ve opened at some point because I could see Levi’s flushed face and eyes glazed over. He was biting his lip as he lifted one of my legs above my head to reach deeper inside me. He took my cock in his hand and jacked me off in time with his thrusts. I knew that if I didn’t cum soon, I’d likely explode or faint- most likely the latter.</p><p>Levi pushed me further, fucking me harder and deeper. He leaned over me and removed a clasp from my nipple and started sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark. Even though my eyes were open, all I could see were stars. I could no longer move my body with any purpose, only pulsating and jerking around as Levi mercilessly pounded into me.</p><p>I didn’t even realize Levi had removed the makeshift cock ring before I was cumming. And I was cumming so hard. I could feel my semen painting my pectorals, and I was still cumming even after the usual ten seconds or so, and Levi was still relentlessly hitting my prostate with renewed vigor. My moans were such a mess, I doubted I made any sense at all. I’m glad Levi made sure we were in the basement because I’m sure I would have woken up the whole floor with how loud I was.</p><p>Just as I thought I couldn’t take any more due to my oversensitivity I felt Levi tense as his rhythm became more erratic. Right before I was going to ask him to slow down, his thrusting faltered as he came in me. I could tell he wore a condom, a fact I didn’t even think about earlier, and was thankful that he even considered it. As much as I trusted him not to give me anything, I didn’t exactly want to have cum dripping out of me during my sleep.</p><p>“Thank you, Levi,” I murmured before everything faded to black. I could feel him removing the bindings, but I was too exhausted and spent to do anything other than fall asleep. The last thing I remembered before drifting off was a light peck against my lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to keep pausing to bury my head in my hands while writing this. Holy fuck, I did not expect that to take so long to write and be that long.</p><p>As always, let me know what you think in the comments. What did you like? Dislike? What can I do better? I love to read all of your comments, they make me really happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This week has been such a clusterfuck for me. I had exams in all my classes (or the equivalent of one) and I had to go to the doctors for the pain I've been experiencing. Luckily it's nothing serious, but the antibiotics I'm taking make me feel sick and exhausted (but that might be my sleeping problems). </p><p>Enough about me, on to the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was a sturdy arm around me. A warm body clung to mine and I didn’t even have to think about it before I knew it was Levi.</p><p>“Mmhmm,” I nuzzled backwards into his chest, wanting more contact with the older man.</p><p>Levi pulled me closer with the arm he had lazily draped around my chest. I could feel his entire body pressed against me- his groin against my ass, his chest curved into my back, his legs against my thighs, and a ticklish dusting of his hair against my nape. I was so content to stay like this forever. Entangled in the sheets with my love, no- we hadn’t discussed what we could be yet.</p><p>“Morning,” Levi mumbled into my back.</p><p>“Goodmorning,” I responded, turning my body around to face him.</p><p>Levi nuzzled his head into my chest. I was still naked, I realized. I’d fallen asleep before Levi had even untied me last night. Levi looked up at me from where he was hidden behind his hair and my pectorals. </p><p>“How is that still there?” he asked me.</p><p>“What?” I asked, scrunching my face up.</p><p>“The hickeys,” he responded, lightly poking a spot on my chest, “wouldn’t they have healed by now?”</p><p>“Oh,” I looked down at my chest and gasped. If I didn’t know better, I’d say I was looking at a giraffe. Red and purple marks littered my chest, and I’m sure covered my neck as well.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry, Eren,” Levi apologized, rubbing small circles into the small of my back with his thumb, “I thought they’d heal overnight like all the other wounds you’ve gotten.”</p><p>“I don’t know if a hickey counts as a wound, sir,” I joked, “but I’m glad they’re still there.”</p><p>Levi pursed his lips and tilted his head as if to ask why.</p><p>“Because they mean I’m yours,” I answered his unspoken question.</p><p>Levi’s face dusted a light pink, “I thought you wouldn’t want to be after last night,” he said.</p><p>I must’ve given him a puzzled look because he chuckled before continuing.</p><p>“You passed out before we could talk about it, I thought that meant I went too far. Usually, I’d try to give you some aftercare, but I didn’t want to wake you up for it.”</p><p>“Which is why you,” I looked at the bed, hoping I wouldn’t have to spell it out.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“What’s?” I asked, but got cut off before I could finish the question.</p><p>“After a scene like that, or any scene really, it’s common to do some aftercare. Cuddling, getting wrapped up in blankets, light kisses. Anything really that shows the sub that they’re loved and cared for- that they’re wanted by their dom for more than just sex.”</p><p>“And you want me?” I asked.</p><p>“Of course, brat,” he leaned over me and pressed a soft peck on my lips, “I never stopped wanting you.”</p><p>I smiled at that and pulled him closer to me so that he fell onto my chest. Levi didn’t act cute and cuddly very often, so I wanted to take full advantage of the fact that he’s willingly and openly displaying his affection for me like this. He placed his head in the crook of my neck and placed his arms on either side of me- lightly gripping at my skin.</p><p>“I want you so badly I’m willing to break a thousand rules to be with you, Eren,” he told me, “I’ve never met someone as courageous or determined as you. I’m afraid that one day you’ll wake up and realize I’m just an old man that’s been through too much shit.”</p><p>“You are an old man,” I answered, “but you’re my old man.”</p><p>Levi bit down on my collar.</p><p>“Ow,” I exclaimed, “you didn’t let me finish.”</p><p>Levi relinquished his teeth and kissed the spot he’d bitten me. </p><p>“I know you overheard me gushing about you to Armin last night, but I’ll say it all again if I have to,” I wrapped my arms and legs around Levi like a koala, “you mean so much to me. I’m head over heels for you, Levi. You’re kind and considerate, you put your squad before yourself. You’re willing to play the villain if it means your friends will be unscathed. I’ve seen it, and I’ve heard so much from your squad about your selflessness. And that fact that you’re even willing to put up with a brat like me makes me happy beyond belief.”</p><p>I couldn’t gauge Levi’s reaction to all this. I’d gotten better at reading his facial expressions over the past few days, but that wasn’t helping me now when I couldn’t see his face.</p><p>“Be mine?” he asked me after a moment of silence. </p><p>I flipped Levi over so that he was on his back and I was cadging him underneath my body. His unschooled expression shocked me. Instead of slitted gunmetal eyes and a sliver of his lips turned into a slight frown, his mouth was slightly opened with shock, and his eyes… well- the bright silver glow encased in blue light enchanted me, drew me in closer to him. I could forget everything while looking into his eyes like that. I was utterly defenseless and at his mercy as this selfless glow enraptured my gaze. I could barely move or dare lean closer to him at risk of losing the way he was looking at me now. Levi slowly blinked at me, shattering my link with his eyes, so I leaned in and killed him on the lips. A proper kiss this time, not some quick peck, but a full lip-to-lip contact with a slow and meaningful drag at his bottom lip. Levi's teeth brushed at my upper lip. I opened my mouth for him so his tongue could enter. Unlike the kiss we’d shared the day before on his bed, this one was soft and kind- it conveyed all my feelings for him. All my pent-up sexual frustration had been lifted with those soft lips of his as he gently caressed me. His hands slowly massaged my skin in small indeterminate patterns as his tongue gently stroked mine.</p><p>His kiss told me so much more than his broken and singular sentences earlier. He didn’t have to tell me how much he wanted me, not only for sex, but also as a partner, and equal; I could feel his desires and dreams. The way he held me close to him, the pressure he put on the small of my back that had been so sexual the previous time he did this was completely sensual and romantic today. I could feel his longing for me from the way he nibbled on my lips. It felt like we were trying to coexist in the same place- do desperate to be with one another, yet only lazily caressing and holding each other. Levi flipped us back over on the bed so that he was on top and pulled back from me.</p><p>“Boyfriends?” I asked, panting slightly.</p><p>Levi answered me with another kiss. This time he was more desperate, needier. He sucked on my lower jaw before he moved to meet my lips in a hungry kiss. His hands moved to grope my waist as his tongue entered my mouth once again. My moans were silenced by his mouth and my hands found their way up into his hair to tangle with the raven-colored undercut. I could feel myself starting to harden as my hips rutted into Levi’s. My lips became more frantic against his as his hands dug into the supple meat of my hips and waist. </p><p>Levi released my mouth from his relentless kisses and sucked and nibbled on my chest. I lightly pulled on his hair, and he looked up at me. Biting my lips, I reared my hips forward to invite him lower. He answered the invitation with a small smirk.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Laying in a post-coital glow, I smiled at Levi. After giving me some of the best oral of my life, I’d hopped on his dick and ridden him into another orgasm. </p><p>“We should talk about last night,” Levi told me, sitting up from the cot.</p><p>“What about it?” I asked.</p><p>“Did I do anything you didn’t like? The slap? Did I push you too hard, it was a little hard to read you towards the end there.”</p><p>“The slap was okay,” I answered, “unexpected, but okay. I think I liked it too, but there was so much happening all at once it was a little hard to process. Whatever you used on my nipples, it felt good, but it was a little too tight. What kind of clip did you use?”</p><p>“Clothespins,” he answered, “and I’ll make note of that. I want this to be pleasurable to you. Is there anything else that was too much? Not enough?”</p><p>“Um,” I hesitated, trying to gather my thoughts, “I liked what you did, with the… I think you called it a cock ring. The teasing was excruciating, but it was really good at the same time. It’s exactly how you said; like being tickled, you want it to stop, but you don’t really want it to stop. It was a bit much towards the end after I came, but it wasn’t too much.”</p><p>Levi nodded and rubbed my chest, leaving small feather-light kisses on it.</p><p>“If you keep going, I’m going to get hard again,” I informed Levi while lightly stroking his hair.</p><p>“And we can’t have that,” he joked.</p><p>“No, because I’m hungry,” I answered, “as much as I love eating your cum, I need actual food if I’m going to do more experiments today.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me of work right now, you brat, it’s too early for that.”</p><p>“It’s not that early, Moblit probably already cooked breakfast.”</p><p>“Moblit makes breakfast at dawn because he goes to bed at nine.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” I asked.</p><p>“Probably a lot considering he’s dating Hanji.”</p><p>“He is?” I asked. I’d never seen him interact with Hanji in a romantic way before.</p><p>“Hanji’s ace,” Levi said, “so their relationship is a little different than ours but just as valid.”</p><p>“Ace?” I asked.</p><p>“For a gay guy, you really know nothing about your community,” Levi scolded, “asexual. Hanji isn’t really interested in having a sexual relationship. They love Moblit, but don’t want to have sex with him, nor anyone else.”</p><p>“Sorry- I see people as people. Not whatever labels others assign to them. We’re all the same on the inside, so why does it matter what people do or don’t do with who behind closed doors?”</p><p>“If only the rest of the world saw things through your bright eyes.”</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I threw on some clothes as Levi went upstairs to his room to freshen up. I was lucky that I had a sink and small shower in this room because I wasn’t certain I’d be able to explain my cum covered skin and sex hair to anyone I might run into on my way to the showers.</p><p>I reached the dining room before Levi did, which was to be expected. He always looked impeccable, so I imagined he’d take longer in the shower than I did.</p><p>“Morning,” I glanced around the room to see Armin, Hanji, Eld, and Gunther sitting at the table munching on some potato wedges and eggs. </p><p>“You’re too late for any bacon, but there’s still sausage,” Moblit informed me.</p><p>“Aw, no bacon?” I nearly cried. Granted, I missed the bacon because of mind-blowing sex, but the loss still hurt. </p><p>“If you were here ten minutes ago you could’ve snagged some,” Armin told me, “everything that wasn’t eaten already was inhaled by Gunther when he got here.”</p><p>I shot Gunther a dirty look, but he was unmoved. Maybe I could convince Levi to glare at Gunther for eating all the bacon. Talk of the devil, and he doth appear. Levi walked into the room looking illegally beautiful and sat down in one of the unused chairs.</p><p>Levi looked at me quizzically as if to ask why I was still standing. I shrugged my shoulders in response and pulled out a chair. As I moved to sit down at the table, I shot back up with a rigid back. I was apparently still sore from my activities this morning and last night. I’d hoped my titan healing ability would’ve helped with that, but- like the hickeys, apparently, my titan healing ability didn’t include sexual endeavors.</p><p>Armin looked at me from across the table and raised an eyebrow, then made a quick glance at Levi.</p><p>I nodded shyly before picking up my fork.</p><p>Armin snorted before covering his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>“You okay, there, Armin?” Hanji asked, eyeing the two of us.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered. </p><p>My face flushed red.</p><p>“I was just recalling a meme, you wouldn’t get it,” Armin continued, “Gunther ate all the bacon,” he told Levi.</p><p>Levi shot Gunther a dirty look. Yes! Unfortunately, Gunther seemed unmoved by the gaze.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you two were late to breakfast,” Gunther said after taking a sip of his orange juice.</p><p>“And it’s not my fault if you wake up without your kidneys tomorrow,” Levi answered.</p><p>“I thought I would only have to say this to Hanji, but no unauthorized organ removal on my watch,” Moblit sighed, clearly distressed and overworked. I felt bad for the guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not ace, so if anyone wants me to change how Levi describes it to Eren let me know. I want to be accurate.</p><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments. I love reading everything you have to say; all the feedback I get good and bad I take into consideration for the future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Armin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowie, it's 4/20 today. Celebrate safely! I can't do anything fun today because I have finals in two weeks, and I'm on antibiotics, so party hard for me, okay?</p><p>I'd like to note that I'm not a scientist, so I tried my best to make it sound semi-reasonable, but we're talking about people turning into giants here, so I don't think any of you will mind some far fetched or unrealistic theories and (hopefully small) errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, Eren and the gang headed out to test some more of his titan abilities. Hanji was hoping to get some samples of the steam and his titan flesh, and compare them to a normal human, and when Eren’s not in his titan form. That was all grand and swell, but I should really get started on this project Erwin and Levi had been so cryptic about.</p><p>I opened my new laptop and the document labeled ‘Open when alone’ that Erwin had mentioned the day before.</p><p>‘Dearest Armin,’ the note began, ‘I believe the attack on your graduation day was made by someone already in attendance, most likely someone in training to join one of the branches and act as a mole. I have reason to suspect this event was caused by Squad Levi’s extraction from Germany only hours before. Their mission, simply put, was to investigate Schloss Berg under suspicion of illegal titan experiments being used to enhance the war efforts in Afghanistan. Details of their mission can be found under Missions//Reconnaissance//16.10.13 Schloss Berg, second-level clearance access using your mission library login. Please ask Levi or me for any details pertaining to that which might be unclear. </p><p>‘Granted, these two events could be unrelated, but considering that they targeted the military compound where Levi and his team were located, I think you should look into the possibility that there was already a mole here, and when the Survey Corps was announced, they took the chance to seek revenge.</p><p>‘Your task is to figure out who that mole is, and if they’re acting solo, or if there are others involved. I would do this myself; however, my attention is diverted trying to keep the Military Police off of our backs and Eren in our custody. </p><p>‘An attendance list of the graduation can be found below. Suspect everyone, even those you call friends. -Commander Erwin Smith.’</p><p>So that’s what Captain Levi meant by his cryptic offer for help earlier. I’d have to go through all the military records of the 104, and everyone else on the compound at the time. Figuring out the identity of the titan that broke down the wall would be difficult, but not impossible considering they were already on base, or someone gave them access that day and passed clearance. </p><p>I could automatically rule out Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Mikasa, Eren, my grandfather, and Annie as the… let’s call it the female titan because they were all within my sight when it attacked. No, Annie went to the bathroom, she wasn’t with us at that time, but she appeared later. I didn’t want to believe it was Annie, but I hadn’t seen her during the attack, so she’s not cleared. </p><p>Reading through the backgrounds of every student and family member in attendance was boring, and grueling. Just because someone might not be the female titan, doesn’t mean they weren’t involved somehow. Hours passed, and I’d lost sense of time whilst perusing through all the information. The security cameras installed proved to be rather useless because they had been turned off by an unknown source. This could be the person who attacked, but it could be someone else entirely. There was however a recording of the auditorium throughout the entire attack. All the other cameras were looped for hours before the attack, but the auditorium was left alone. It’s almost as if they wanted us to have evidence of just how destructive the titans were as if we didn’t already know.</p><p>Erwin's theory of this attack being a retaliation started to make more sense. Why would they cut all the cameras, except for the one that showed the attack? The only reasoning I can think of is that they’re trying to hide the identity of the titan (which fits Erwin's assumption of being someone enrolled or higher up), but wanted to cause a scene (leaving proof of destruction). Please tell me this attack wasn’t a my-dick-is-bigger-than-yours feud. Luckily, the camera had been able to eliminate many people from suspicion of being the female titan, but there were still hundreds of people on the compound that wasn’t in the room at the time. I assume that Mina and Franc’s absence was because they were hooking up in a bathroom, but I couldn’t let my friendship with them overrule their suspicion, same with Krista, and Annie. </p><p>Soon, I’d compiled a list of people who couldn’t be accounted for in the auditorium and a list of people working for the government at the Boston compound who had any relation to Germany. The second list, unfortunately, was much longer and didn’t have many people in common with the first list. Tabling the idea of the female titan having a partner in crime, I pulled the backgrounds of each person that was unaccounted for up to read in more detail. Mina is from North Carolina, where she met Thomas in high school, and they decided to enroll together. Nothing suspicious there, so it’s probably not either of them. Krista, as it turns out, is from a small farming town in Maryland, but I couldn’t find anything about her from before the age of fifteen, it’s like the girl didn’t exist. Annie was born in the western portion of Austria, which was too close to Germany for my liking, but moved to the states when she was three. There’s no mention of her mom, but she graduated from a private school in Texas before deciding to enroll in Boston. Kathleen Humbert was an orphan, with no records of family or friends, but took a gap year in Germany before enlisting. I couldn’t find any records of her activity there.</p><p>“Here,” Levi said, gartering my attention and handing me an apple, “if you’re anything like Hanji or Erwin, you’ve forgotten to eat lunch.”</p><p>“Than-” I began to say.</p><p>“Don’t thank me,” Levi interrupted, “the brat wanted to make sure you’re okay, but he’s on bedrest regrowing some limbs.”</p><p>“Is Eren-”</p><p>He cut me off again, “we had to cut off his limbs… again. He’s doing as well as he can be.”</p><p>“That’s…” I wasn’t sure what to say to my best friends’ maybe two-night-stand, “good, I think.”</p><p>“Is that Erwin's project?” Levi asked, walking around to see my computer screen.</p><p>“Yeah,” I answered, “I’m getting a lot of dead ends.”</p><p>“What sort of dead ends?” he asked.</p><p>“Every time I think I have a lead, information stops. It’s like these people didn’t exist for months at a time, or poofed into existence at the ripe age of eighteen.”</p><p>“Eld could help you more than I could with that. He’s good at finding buried information. He was in the infirmary during the attack, you can trust him.</p><p>“Thanks,” I answered, hesitant to ask him more about Eren. Eren was clearly enamored with him, but was that some puppy love after realizing who Levi is? Was it some delusion, or was this something more? Something clearly had happened between the two of them the night before, and Eren was happy about it, but what if he was reading Levi all wrong.</p><p>“Whatever you’re thinking to warrant that constipated face, probably isn’t as complicated as it seems,” Levi spoke, distracting me from my thoughts.</p><p>“I-um,” I stammered, unsure of how to phrase what I wanted to ask.</p><p>Levi sighed, “You want to know about Eren,” he concluded, “I saw your little discussion at breakfast.”</p><p>“What does he mean to you?” I asked in a burst of courage. </p><p>Levi raised his eyebrows, “the mouse speaks.”</p><p>“Don’t belittle me,” I shot back, “even though you’re a captain, don’t think that protects you if you hurt Eren.”</p><p>“Hurting Eren is the last thing I want to do,” Levi stated.</p><p>“Your actions at the courthouse say differently. You knocked a tooth out, a normal human would’ve been bruised for days,” I answered, “that was only four days ago. Eren may have forgotten, but I haven’t. You didn’t see how hurt he was in that auditorium when he saw you on stage and knew that you’d broken your promise to call him. You didn’t see how hurt he was after you ghosted him. He pined for you for months, he cried himself to bed for weeks because he thought he did something wrong, and you have the audacity to pretend all of that never happened.”</p><p>For once, Levi’s mask broke. He looked taken aback, shocked, and perplexed.</p><p>“You love him,” he stated.</p><p>“He’s my best friend, of course, I love him,” I answered without a second thought, “but I don’t understand why he loves you.”</p><p>“He doesn’t love me,” Levi corrected me.</p><p>“The look he gave you this morning says differently. The way he talked about you last night says differently. He might not be willing to admit it yet, but he loves you, and I need to make sure that you’ll be good to him.”</p><p>“I can’t promise I’ll always be good for him,” Levi answered, turning away, “only that I’ll do everything I can for him, and with his best interests in mind. I want him to be happy, and if being with me makes him happy, then I’ll be glad to have him.”</p><p>“I don’t like the way you said that,” I answered, cautious of his precarious language.</p><p>“He’s my ward, we’re going to be placed in positions that lovers shouldn’t be in.”</p><p>“Lovers?” I asked.</p><p>“Boyfriends,” he answered.</p><p>“I thought you were in the closet.”</p><p>“Only at work.”</p><p>“Do you have a life outside of work?” I dared ask, raising a brow.</p><p>Levi shook his head, “Hanji wants to see you. Something about discerning bits of Eren. Chemical something, I didn’t pay attention.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you… oh,” I realized why he didn’t say that earlier. And why it wasn’t Moblit who grabbed me, “you wanted my stamp of approval- that’s why you volunteered to grab me when it should’ve been Moblit. And the apple. You’re trying to garner my favor so I’ll support you and Eren.”</p><p>“Is it working?” he asked, leaning against a bookshelf now.</p><p>“Considering you’ve been uncharacteristically open about yourself and you’re going to great lengths for my acceptance, I’d say you’re working towards it.”</p><p>“Don’t milk this,” Levi warned me, “my kindness is finite.” </p><p>“Noted,” I answered, “now I assume Hanji wants to do a gas chromatography on the steam, and my assistance will be helpful.”</p><p>Levi nodded before leaving the room, and I followed soon after with a pocket full of pens and notepad in hand.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>“I assume you want to do chromatography because the spectrometer broke yesterday,” I said as I entered the lab.</p><p>“Wonderful, Armin, yes,” Hanji answered in broken English, “I got another spectrometer today and set it up farther away, that worked, but I’m concerned and dubious for reasons as follows: there’s absolutely nothing weird or wrong going on. He made a fuck ton of carbon and hydrogen, somehow, but other than that, there’s nothing unusual that I could read from that. This means his transformation might release some radio or ultraviolet, or purely exist in those ranges, and we can see a flash of visible light as it cools or warms up. This means he could be a carcinogen, but it could also prove the existence of non-visible matter or energy.”</p><p>“You mean dark matter and energy?” I asked, “and can we please not call Eren a carcinogen?”</p><p>“No to carcinogen, and no. I mean what if he was accessing his titan form by ripping a hole in space and time and transporting the mass from another location? Scratch that, that’s a stupid idea.”</p><p>I interrupted Hanjis rambling, “how about we perform the chromatography on the titan flesh and the gas.”</p><p>“They’re both gas-like plasma now,” Hanji told me, “but you’re right, no use hypothesizing over this before we get all the data. I also got blood and small flesh sample from Eren before and after the transformations, we’re also going to see if there’s any difference between the samples, besides a probable decrease in blood sugar.”</p><p>“Got it, and we’re doing this by hand and not using the machines because?” I asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Because it’s more fun that way, and I’m concerned that there’s some sort of unknown material in these that might break the machines, thus losing our test material.”</p><p>“Because we can’t get more test material if we use it?”</p><p>“No, because the Short-stack is too cornered about Eren’s safety. He can regrow limbs, it’s not going to be an issue if we take another blood sample.”</p><p>“Eren doesn’t like needles,” I said, “it’s always been a fear of his as long as I can remember.”</p><p>“Is that why he was so hesitant to take his shirt off earlier?” Hanji asked.</p><p>I nearly choked at that, “what?”</p><p>“This morning when I asked for a blood sample, Eren didn’t want to take his shirt off for some reason. He had no reason to be ashamed; he’s got quite a nice body.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, please tell me what you think in the comments. I love hearing your feedback, and I always take it into consideration for future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Eren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as of right now there are 10 176 hits on this story and 353 kudos. I can't believe I'm already at thirty-three chapters and 74k words. I have to say that I'm shocked. I never thought that so many people would read, let alone like what I write. So, I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for supporting me up until now, and hopefully well into the future too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you take your shirt off for me?” Hanji asked while her back was turned. They were rummaging through their bag of medical supplies, presumably looking for some tool.</p><p>“What?” I asked, taking a worried look towards Levi.</p><p>His face paled slightly, and he mouthed ‘Armin’ at me. Please tell me he wasn’t going to blame those marks on Armin. My face turned pink, and Levi ‘tched’ in response. </p><p>Hanji turned to face me, concealing whatever was in their hand, “Why are you still dressed?”</p><p>“I- um,” I hesitated, scared to say anything. I could feel heat rising in me, and a high-pitched whistling sound came from my ears.</p><p>“How did you do that?!” Hanji nearly shouted, jumping forward and invading my personal space.</p><p>“Do what? What’s that noise?” I asked, embarrassed beyond belief at this turn of events. I could see Levi trying not to laugh in the background, as Moblit took out his phone to take a picture.</p><p>“You’re steaming!” Hanji shouted way too close to my ears for my liking, “from your ears like a train. Are you doing this on purpose or is this just a reaction to something we said? Are you embarrassed? Please tell me that you steam like this whenever you’re embarrassed.”</p><p>“Hanji, step back,” Levi said, trying to hold his composure, “you’re crowding the kid.”</p><p>“But this is so cool,” Hanji threw their hands into the air in exasperation.</p><p>“And Eren’s clearly uncomfortable,” Levi retorted.</p><p>“Sorry,” I spoke up, breaking their argument, “I didn’t think I’d be undressing in front of you today, I- um.” I stopped talking, realizing I was only digging my grave. I slipped off my shirt and noticed Levi’s eyes had narrowed. I could feel the blush creeping up my face, and knew that Hanji was going to ask who gave me all those hickeys and marks.</p><p>“Would you look at that, Levi,” Hanji playfully elbowed Levi, “the kid’s really packing some muscles there. Why would you be ashamed to take off your shirt, Eren? Hell, if I had those pecs, I’d keep them on display all the time.”</p><p>“What?” I asked, looking down at my chest. It was completely cleared of any marks from last night and this morning. I shelved the mystery for now and paid closer attention to what Hanji was instructing me to do.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I opened my eyes and recognized the ceiling above Levi’s bed. The room was bright but quiet. I turned my head to the side and groaned at the pain in my arms and legs.</p><p>“Good to see you’re awake now,” Levi rose from his desk and brought a glass of water to me, “acetaminophen?” he asked, handing me an unlabeled bottle of pills.</p><p>“Got any horse tranquilizers?” I asked.</p><p>“If you’re up to making jokes, then you must be fine,” he grabbed the bottle back.</p><p>“No, no,” I quickly corrected him, “I want them.”</p><p>Levi chuckled and popped a couple of pills out of the bottle. I quickly inhaled them with the glass of water Levi supplied me.</p><p>“What happened?” I asked.</p><p>“What do you remember?”</p><p>“Hanji took some samples, all the marks you left were gone, I transformed, Hanji took more samples, we ran some tests. I think I purred? We were going to see if I could transform again, and then everything’s blank for me.”</p><p>“So that’s what that chortle was,” Levi shook his head, “Hanji will be pleased to know what that was about.”</p><p>I flushed red.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll keep what I said to warrant that response private.”</p><p>My mind flashed back to the devilish whisper he’d told me earlier.</p><p>“Don’t get all worked up now,” Levi chuckled, “you still have half your legs to regrow. Your second transformation was similar to the first, but you were smaller and more sluggish. You also had a harder time listening to directions, and couldn’t remove yourself from your titan. I had to cut you out in the end.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, we pushed you a lot today, and learned more about your limits.”</p><p>“But I feel like I should be doing more, contributing more,” I answered, “I spend half my time in bed or eating, and I feel like I’m letting you all down.”</p><p>“You’ve provided Hanji with more information than they’ve received in the entire rest of their career. You saved your friends' lives in Boston and gave the Corps a new hope in Afghanistan. Everyone thinks you’re going to swoop in and save the day because you will.”</p><p>Levi sat down on the bed next to me, and I pulled him close, burying my face in his chest, “thank you,” I whispered.</p><p>Lovi nodded, and one of his hands found its way into my hair, lightly pulling the strands and massaging my scalp.</p><p>“What time is it?” I asked, refusing to let go of Levi to check the clock.</p><p>“Almost nineteen hundred,” Levi answered.</p><p>My stomach grumbled at that.</p><p>“Moblit should be making dinner,” Levi informed me.</p><p>I nodded in response, “wake me in twenty,” I told him, pulling Levi onto the bed next to me and resting my head on his chest. I haphazardly threw a leg over him too for good measure.</p><p>“Eren,” Levi pleaded, “I have-”</p><p>I cut him off by turning my head upwards, resting my chin on his pecs, and giving my best defeated-puppy glare to the man.</p><p>Levi sighed, and continued to comb through my hair, his free hand resting on my thigh, and thumb rubbing small circles. The rise and fall of his chest lulled me into a dreamless sleep. His warmth was comforting, and the drum of his fingers relaxing in a way I’d never been relaxed before.</p><p>“Eren,” he nudged my shoulder lightly, breaking me from my slumber.</p><p>I pouted my face at him, only barely lifting my head from his chest to glare.</p><p>“You’re drooling.”</p><p>Oh shit. I bolted upright and rubbed at my face with my sleeve, desperate to clean it up.</p><p>“Slow down or you’ll get it everywhere,” he rubbed his thumb against the corner of my mouth and my lips parted naturally, tongue falling out of my mouth.</p><p>Levi’s eyes sharpened, “don’t look at me like that unless you’re willing to skip dinner.”</p><p>“And what if I’m hungry for something that’s not on the menu?” my eyes darted down to Levi’s disheveled shirt.</p><p>“Horny brat,” Levi scoffed.</p><p>“I’m your horny brat,” I argued, “and you should take proper care of me.”</p><p>“I should?” Levi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>I nodded in response, lightly licking my lips and biting them in anticipation.</p><p>Levi reached over to the bedside table and pulled something out, “how do you feel about this?” He held up some strange contraption of balls on a string.</p><p>“Are those…?” I hesitated.</p><p>“Anal beads,” he answered, “you’d wear them to dinner if you wanted.”</p><p>“Do you want me to?” </p><p>“Would I have suggested them otherwise?”</p><p>“You’ll be with me the whole time?”</p><p>“Of course,” he reassured me.</p><p>I looked at the beads in his hands, they were smaller than his dick, so I knew I’d have no problem fitting them in me, and the thought of being plugged for him around others excited me for some unknown reason. I gave my lip one final tug before I started undressing, slowly peeling my pants off, and giving Levi what I hoped was a sultry look.</p><p>Levi grinned like the Cheshire cat and growled. He moved down my body leaving light kisses on my exposed torso and thighs. He grabbed a bottle of lube that had escaped my notice on the nightstand and poured a generous amount onto his hand and the toy.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see your face when you squirm in your chair downstairs knowing just how much of a dirty slut you are,” Levi purred as his lubed fingers circled my entrance.</p><p>My hips had a mind of their own and they pushed against his hand, forcing a finger to dip into my hole. Luckily Levi wasn’t in much of a teasing mood, as he allowed me to thrust against him, moving his fingers in small ministrations against the lining of my ass. I moaned as he inserted another finger into me, slowly scissoring me to open me up.</p><p>Soon enough, he’d removed his fingers, and I could feel the cool metal of the ball against my hole. Levi looked up at my face before pressing the metal lightly against me. My tongue darted out and quickly swept across my lips, and Levi pressed the first ball into me. It was cold, unexpectedly so, but warmer than the ice cube last night. The stretch was intense, the metal didn’t have any give to it, so it was entirely up to my ass to compensate for the increased size of the toy as each bead was slightly larger than the last.</p><p>A whine escaped my throat, and Levi pulled back the largest ball.</p><p>“No, keep going,” I begged, “I want it.” </p><p>Levi slowly inserted the last bead into my ass, and I yelped at the sensation. He looked up at me, picking apart my expression. I felt so vulnerable under his gaze which pried my soul apart for examination. Seemingly satisfied, he pulled my pants back up and straightened my shirt before softly kissing my lips.</p><p>“Colors apply,” he said, “and if you need me to remove you immediately say ‘it’s getting a bit warm in here, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Got it,” I answered, committing the phrase to memory.</p><p>“Let’s grab some grub,” Levi said, standing from the bed and holding his hand out for me. </p><p>I accepted his hand and bounced out of bed, but quickly regretted my actions. I could feel the beads move within me, and the quick motion had roughly thrust one against my prostate. The sensation made my body freeze up, and I fell forward into Levi’s arms.</p><p>“Slow down,” he instructed, casually whispering in my ear.</p><p>I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as Levi helped me stand up properly.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I felt like everyone could see right through me. Levi closed the door to the dining room behind us, and I could feel everyone staring.</p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t make it,” Eld clapped me on the shoulder and I yelped in surprise. The jostling had shaken the beads I’d only just gotten used to walking around with.</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow at me, and I smiled in response.</p><p>“I was a little sleepy,” I answered.</p><p>“Where were you?” Armin asked, “I went to grab you from the basement, and you weren’t there.”</p><p>“Um,” I hesitated, unsure of how to answer that.</p><p>“He was in my room,” Levi said, “I wanted to keep an eye on him while I worked on some other projects.”</p><p>“And you couldn’t have done that in the infirmary?” Armin asked. Why was he taking apart everything Levi said? I thought he supported this.</p><p>“Easier to move half a body than half a body and a pile of papers,” Levi retorted.</p><p>Armin frowned and nibbled on his fork.</p><p>“What did Moblit cook this time?” I asked, cutting the tension like butter.</p><p>“Scalloped potatoes,” Eld answered.</p><p>“Potatoes and ham in plasma, that’s what!” Hanji shouted at the same time.</p><p>“Hanji, we talked about this,” Armin pointed his fork menacingly at the scientist, “you can’t call every strange substance plasma.”</p><p>“But it’s just a name for an unknown substance,” they argued.</p><p>“I know, but one of these days someone is going to think they’re accidentally eating blood when you’re just trying to make a joke.”</p><p>I stopped listening to their squabble when Hanji mentioned celestial bodies. I don’t want to know about space blood. I slowly sat down on my chair, being careful to not put too much pressure on my ass all at once.</p><p>Levi eyed me from the side, and I gave him a reassuring smile. Armin and Hanji continued to debate the appropriate usage of ‘plasma’, but every once in a while Armin would throw Levi some cold look when he thought nobody was watching.</p><p>I’d finished about half of my potatoes before I got fed up with the looks Armin was giving Levi, and aggressively pouted at my best friend. Noticing my reaction to Armin’s dirty glances, Levi placed a reassuring hand on my thigh. I jumped at the contact, forgetting the placement of the beads inside me as they jostled dangerously close to my prostate. </p><p>Armin’s eyes narrowed, and I could’ve sworn even Petra could feel the tension in the air.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Eren?” Armin asked me, forgoing the mental communications we’d been having until now.</p><p>“Okay,” I answered, “it was nice to get outside and get some fresh air.”</p><p>“I meant your body, I heard you were cut out of your titan today,” I didn’t have to be a genius to understand what he really meant by that.</p><p>“I’m a little tired, but other than that I’m doing well,” I answered, “I enjoyed seeing the grass today, it was surprisingly green out with all the new buds.”</p><p>Levi rubbed little circles on my thigh.</p><p>“Was it warm out today?” he asked, glancing at Levi as he asked me, “I spent the day inside.”</p><p>“It was a bit hot,” I answered, looking down at my plate as I remembered last night’s actions, “kinda steamy.”</p><p>“Oh my gods you should’ve been there, Armin,” Hanji interrupted our conversation, “Eren was steaming from the ears like a little train, it was adorable.”</p><p>“I’m not sure ‘adorable’ is an appropriate word to describe Eren,” Armin said, slightly smiling behind his glass of water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual, tell me what you think in the comments. I love reading everything you say, and take all feedback into consideration as I write future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this is short. It's finals week, and I can't procrastinate studying any longer. I figure short is better than nothing, so enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sure ‘adorable’ is an appropriate word to describe Eren,” Armin said, the little devil within him daring me to say something.</p><p>My attempt to gain his favor earlier only seemed to have backfired. See if I ever try to appeal to Eren’s friends again. His dirty looks were caught by both Eren and me as they publicly debated and discussed our actions last night. To think Eren had the balls to say all that in front of everyone here. Granted, it sounded like they were talking about the weather, but to a well-trained spy, it was clear they were discussing something much more important. If only we were in a room of trained spies. </p><p>“The steam was unexpected,” I added, “I guess you could call it adorable if you like that kind of thing.”</p><p>“Do you?” Armin asked, “like that sort of thing, that is.”</p><p>Cheeky brat. I revoke my previous thoughts of liking the kid, he was clearly a little Erwin in training, “I suppose it was entertaining, at least.”</p><p>Eren rubbed his temple, clearly frustrated at the subtle argument I was having with his best friend.</p><p>“You okay, Eren?” Eld asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered, shooting Armin a dirty look, “this headache is a pain in the ass. I was hoping it would resolve itself.”</p><p>Ouch. I made eye contact with Eren and gestured to the door. He nodded and chugged the rest of his water.</p><p>“Eren,” Armin spoke up, “do you want to catch up a little? Mikasa should be waking up soon, I can see if she can skype.”</p><p>Eren looked towards me and bit his lip, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Armin.</p><p>“Maybe tomorrow,” I answered for him, “he should get some more rest. Today took a lot out of him.”</p><p>Armin glared at me. I could already hear his little voice screaming at me that Eren is his own person and I cannot control all of his actions. I know that. I also know that Eren is uncomfortable right now, and I can get him out of that situation he doesn’t want to be in, so I will. </p><p>Eren led the way upstairs back into my room. Somehow, it wasn’t an issue that he was inviting himself into my domain. His hands curled around the doorknob and I humored his attempt to stay in control. He did well at dinner, playing around with Armin and teasingly inserting our safeword at the same time.</p><p>The wooden door creaked as it opened. Eren cocked his hips as he turned his head to gaze at me- radiant emeralds glowing in the dim light.</p><p>“Are you going to stand there and stare at me?” Eren asked, moving his hips in small circles, seemingly teasing himself with the plug, “or are you going to fuck me like I’ve been asking you to all evening?”</p><p>My chin rose as I tilted my head to the side. My eyes drifted up and down his body, making it apparent that I was appraising him- valuing his worth under strict scrutiny.</p><p>“Since you seem to be in charge here, why don’t you lead tonight?” I asked, teasingly lowering my voice to a seductive drawl. </p><p>Eren made a pitiful squeak. His knees gravitated towards each other and his face flushed pink.</p><p>“You don’t have an answer for that?” I asked, walking forward and closing the door behind me. </p><p>Eren stepped back. Each foot I took forward, he took one backward until he was backed against the small desk. His chest was rising and falling faster than it normally did. His hands found the edge of the desk and lightly grasped the wood.</p><p>“Levi-” Eren’s voice cracked, “I don’t…” He leaned his forearms against the desk and barred his neck to me.</p><p>“Is this okay?” I whispered, leaning into the tanned skin of his barred neck and lightly kissing it. This would've been an opportune moment to engage in his kink, but I didn’t want to delve into it too much before properly discussing it. However, I could tease him with it.</p><p>Eren nodded, and I spun him around so that he was face-first into the desk, leaning into it.</p><p>“You don’t know the things you do to me, brat,” I rasped, pressing my semi against his ass, “you’re already trained so well for me- asking permission before you do anything: as you did at dinner.”</p><p>Eren mewled in response, grinding his hips up into mine.</p><p>“Your pretty little clothes won’t keep me out,” I egged him on, feeding into his desires, “nobody can save you now.”</p><p>He practically keened at my words, rutting against my dick, and rubbing himself against the wood. I yanked his pants down and roughly grabbed his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. </p><p>“Levi!” Eren shouted out, arching his back in a sinfully delightful way.</p><p>“You have such a slutty body- reacting this way,” I edged him, dipping my fingers into his mouth and twirling them around, coating them in saliva, “it’s almost like you want it.”</p><p>I lowered my body so that my face was mere centimeters from his ass. I didn’t plan on following through, but I wanted to surprise him enough to make him lose all sense of himself. I roughly bit into his ass cheek while fondling his thighs and ass. He moaned and I took the opportunity to wrap my free hand around his cock to lightly pump him as my tongue darted dangerously close to his hole.</p><p>“Don’t put it there,” Eren jerked forward, trying to push himself deeper into the desk.</p><p>“And if I want to?” I left the question open to his imagination.</p><p>“No, don’t,” He thrust his ass into my body as he forced the words out of his mouth.</p><p>“I think I will,” I said before licking and nibbling the skin around his ass, “after all, you’re all plugged up for me. Did you enjoy walking around with our little secret? Are you such a slut that you can’t hold back from doing something so nasty?	“</p><p>“Yes,” Eren moaned, grinding harder into my hand, “I’m your kinky little slut- now I need you to fuck me or I’ll find someone else who will.”</p><p>“So demanding,” I tched, “whores like you don’t get to make demands, but I’ll let this one slide.”</p><p>I grabbed the plug in his ass and slowly spun it around, grinding it on the walls of his ass and teasingly pulling at it before yanking it out. Eren squeaked out a moan which I silenced by shoving my fingers back into his mouth.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Eren fell backward off the desk and would’ve hit the floor had I not caught him.</p><p>“I didn’t mean what I said earlier,” I told him, helping him stand up and walk over to the chair across the room.</p><p>“I know,” he answered, “you said it because I’m a kinky freak who gets off on that shit.”</p><p>“You’re not a freak,” I helped him into the chair. His legs were still wobbling, but we managed to pull his pants back up without any issue, “and there’s nothing wrong with you liking what just happened.”</p><p>Eren curled his legs into himself and hummed.</p><p>“I mean it,” I sat next to him on the arm of the chair and pulled him into a light embrace, “did you enjoy it?”</p><p>“What?” Eren bolted his head up to look me in the eye, “of course I did- you could’ve done a lot more too- but that’s not to say I didn’t like it, ‘caus I did; like it, that is. I liked it, a lot. It was really... fuck.”</p><p>I chuckled, “that’s all that matters. I’ll never think less of you for that.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the chair on top of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>